


Just another Harry Potter AU

by MegaLia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Auror Anakin Skywalker, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Multi, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Professor Ahsoka Tano, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn, so does the rest of his family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaLia/pseuds/MegaLia
Summary: Auror Anakin Skywalker is sent undercover as DADA Professor at Hogwarts to investigate the rumors of a dark wizard trying to recruit young witches and wizards from Hogwarts. While on the case Anakin is confronted not only with the responsibilities of being a teacher but also with aspects of his past which he would rather prefer to forget.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 110
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my friends, to my Star Wars Harry Potter AU! 
> 
> Before we start I'd like to note a few things: 
> 
> 1\. Anakin and Obi-Wan are in their 50ties but still strong and healthy (here's a link to my inspiration for Anakin because I love the idea of Grandpa Anakin: https://www.pinterest.at/pin/837669599416646253/ )
> 
> 2\. Seeing as this is a fusion of Star Wars and Harry Potter I kept the idea of the GAR from the Clone Wars and turned it into the Grand Army of Wizards and Witches which consists of specially trained Aurors from all over Great Britain, Scotland and Ireland.
> 
> 3\. Anakin is still the general of the 501st but here they are more like a small task force that is constantly sent abroad to support their allies whenever there is a problem.
> 
> 4\. The 501st are not clones because I don't really see space for that in the Harry Potter universe so I'll slightly alter their appearance. 
> 
> I guess that's it! I hope you'll enjoy this story and I would appreciate some feedback, no matter if it's positive or negative. Thank you and have fun!

The noise level rose with every student filling the sacred halls of Hogwarts, excited babbling all around him. Second years being happy about not being first years anymore, friends seeing each other after a long summer break and even the few odd couples reuniting with their other halves.

Well, there were also a few of the older students, especially the fifth and seventh years that were already groaning about all the exams they'd have to face this year and what a pain they would be. But overall there was a happy feeling buzzing throughout the great hall as everyone settled along their respective house tables.

Dear, Anakin couldn't believe that he was actually back here. Back at the school were he spent most of his youth and had the best time of his life. Okay well, being an Auror was also pretty damn great, but still, nothing beat his years at Hogwarts.

“I swear, if you smile any broader your face will rip in half,” joked Ahsoka who was sitting to his right. The long colorful dreads hanging over her shoulder as she leant upon her heavily tattooed arm while excitedly surveying the students. Ahsoka was the first one Anakin really got along with out of all the professors. It wasn't really a surprise seeing as she was a fucking genius and an extreme pleasure to be around.

When he first met her he was nothing less then flabbergasted. Just shy of 20 years and already the youngest Professor in the history of Hogwarts. After her graduation with Outstanding N.E.W.T's in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts she spent a year of intensive studies and came up with the idea of charmed tattoos. Even Anakin had heard about her invention. Anakin himself and most of his men had basic protection tattoos because in a fight it was so easy to forget to shield oneself. It was ingenious and definitely qualified her as the best possible candidate for teaching Charms.

She was also a fierce witch that didn't let herself be intimidated by her older colleges. Anakin had seen her in action during the teacher meetings, the week before the new term. She had a strong opinion about a lot of things and didn't shy away from voicing them.

At least twice she shut down an argument from the deputy headmaster Mace Windu concerning her methods of teaching. Ahsoka admitted it herself that she may not have the most normal methods but she knew how to connect with her students and how to bring out the best in every one of them. It probably helped because she'd been a student herself only one year before she was admitted as professor. Students just felt more comfortable to talk to her. Ahsoka knew that and managed to deflect any jab at her methods, instead directing them against the one arguing with her.

It took Anakin exactly one meeting to decide that he never wanted to get on her bad side. Even with his years of experience as an Auror, she had his respect. Though as fierce as she was she was also very kind and other than most professors didn't have a stick up her ass. Again, that could be contributed to her young age. Still Anakin knew that his years at Hogwarts would have been even better with a teacher like her. Seriously, they needed young teachers just as much as the 'old and wise'.

Anyway, Anakin and Ahsoka clicked from the first moment and couldn't keep themselves from trading one or two barbs against each other. It was good natured banter which Anakin only really knew from his troops, so he was grateful for at least one like-minded spirit.

“Cut me some slack,” Anakin retorted with a fake huff of annoyance, “it's been a few years since I've last been here. Not everyone is a child prodigy.”

A laugh escaped her lips. “Says the Chosen One. Oh sorry, I forgot that your memory gets worse with age.”

“Just you wait until you're my age. We'll so who's laughing then.”

“When I'm your age you definitely won't have much to laugh about.”

That earned her a shove from Anakin before he threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Kids these days have no respect for the old.”

That statement gave him a few curious stares from his fellow colleges close enough to hear him. His only reply was a shrug and a grin as he turned back to Ahsoka who was almost doubling over from laughter. Anakin couldn't stay in his roll for very long and soon joined her.

Anakin could practically feel Mace's disappointed stare. The deputy headmaster didn't really seem to like Anakin all that much. Okay that wasn't fair. From what Ahsoka told him he just had a resting bitch face and disliked most new teachers, or people in general that didn't play the role of perfectly stuck up adults.

Not that Anakin cared much about that. He wasn't here to make friends anyway. If someone liked him, like Ahsoka, that was great. If not then they could suck his ass. He didn't have the time, nor the energy, to please everyone. He'd done enough of that in his life, _thank you very much_.  
As long as Ahsoka was there he'd be perfectly fine. And maybe Quinlan Vos, the professor for muggle studies. Anakin hadn't had the honor of conversing with him overly much but he seemed like a good enough fellow. It helped that he as well seemed to be missing the stick most teachers here had stuck up their asses.

There was also another Professor Anakin was looking forward to meeting. Said professor hadn't been able to attend the teachers meetings the past week because of being held up by his research travels. He'd only be able to make it back by tomorrow just in time for classes to start.

More of that later though, seeing as the first years were finally being led into the great hall. Their faces ranged from utterly amazed to the very picture of nervousness. Though the excitement was the most prominent emotion around them. Especially when the sorting hat came to life with one of its horrible songs.

Anakin absolutely loved it. It felt as if it had only been yesterday when 11 year-old Anakin Skywalker walked up to the chair with stars in his eyes. Every emotion, from the moment he got off the train and got to marvel at Hogwarts from the surface of the great lake to his first steps into the great hall came back to the forefront of his mind. The excitement and wonder mixed with a tiny bit of nervousness, everything was there. Even the joy of being sorted into Gryffindor. And now, 40 years later Anakin was back again. This time though not as a stumbling inexperienced first year but as a battle hardened Auror with over 32 years of experience under his belt. He'd be 50 in a few months. _Damn_ , but time sure flies by like nothing.

During Anakin's musings the last of the first years had been sorted into a house and Headmaster Yoda was beckoning for silence. He stood in front of the teachers table on the podium, his trusty walking stick clutched to his side.

Anakin was happy to see the green troll still being so fit. Yoda had been headmaster even when Anakin had attended Hogwarts. It was one of the few mysteries that he and probably most of the students at Hogwarts tried to solve. No one really knew how old exactly Yoda was. He had to be at least around 250 years old, because that's how long he'd been headmaster of Hogwarts. Though there were also the rumors that the troll was around 900 years old, which Anakin found quite ridiculous back then. No one could be so old.

Anakin was proofed otherwise though. Now a teacher himself he didn't fear to ask the question anymore and he learnt that yes, Yoda had passed 900 years of live though he still wouldn't tell an exact number.  
  


Still, Anakin was glad that he was there. Even though he didn't miss his warped grammar.

“To another year at Hogwarts I welcome you my young witches and wizards. A few words say I will before tuck into our amazing feast we can.”

Anakin was surprised that Yoda hadn't changed the first two sentences of his start of term speech. He also found that he remembered every word by heart. It was still funny to see the befuddlement on the new students faces. Anakin just knew that they were all trying to figure out if Yoda was actually speaking like that or if it was a joke.

The second and third years still gave a few giggles at the strange speech pattern, while the years above couldn't find fun in it anymore. They probably got headaches just from those first two lines. At least that's how Anakin had felt. The troll always liked to talk in puzzles and his strange grammar wasn't making it easier to understand them To be fair, Anakin had spent a lot of time in the company of the Headmaster, seeing as he basically was a magnet for trouble.

“First years note please, that strictly forbidden the dark forest is to every student.”

Ah yes, the forbidden forest, Anakin remembered fondly. He had spent many a time in that part of Hogwarts. Probably also the reason why he got sent to the headmasters office so often. It wasn't really Anakin's fault anyway. He was a very curious boy that not only attracted bad luck but felt drawn to everything forbidden. And, Anakin reasoned, if they really didn't want anyone to go in there they'd put a fence up or something.

Besides, there were loads of other dangerous things in Hogwarts no one really warned you about, like the giant squid in the great lake, or the whomping willow – Anakin had had one very close encounter with that one in his first year. Also there were the moving staircases. That was a very dangerous thing if you asked Anakin. Especially for first years. What if they missed a staircase and just plummeted down into the very heart of Hogwarts. Seriously, a forest with a few magical creatures – of which Anakin had met at least two thirds personally – should definitely not be their main concerns.

“Introduce you now to our new teachers, I will,” Yoda went on and Anakin payed more attention to him. It would, after all, concern him as well.

Yoda stretched out one tiny green clawed hand towards his left. “First welcome we will, Master Luminara Unduli.” Said woman rose on the far left side of the table. “Most impressive her knowledge of Potions is, pass it on to you she will.”

There was a round of applause to welcome the new professor who gave a short bow of her head and a smile before taking her seat again. Anakin didn't really know much about her. She was very guarded and seemed to prefer observing rather than participating in a conversation. That didn't mean that she never said anything, but it was clear that she kept her words for the most important things and only spoke them after carefully formulating them in her head. This trait probably made her as dangerous as Ahsoka. Anakin had the feeling that Luminara could see all your deepest and darkest fears and secrets and knew exactly how to attack your weaknesses if she wanted. Still waters run deep after all.

“Moving on,” Yoda said once silence had returned, “A great honor it is to introduce our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher to you, Head Auror Anakin Skywalker, General in the Grand Army of Wizards and Witches.”

Anakin rose to the sound of thundering applause, a bit baffled at the excited reaction. He didn't think there would be that many students that knew who he was. Looking into their amazed faces though he was shown the opposite. A warm feeling spread throughout his chest and Anakin bowed his head like Luminara did, before sitting down again. Damn it, he was reaching 50. You didn't blush with 50 anymore. Especially not when you're a battle hardened general. Blushing just wasn't in that package.

To his horror Ahsoka latched onto that like a moth to light. Such a shame that his beard didn't reach his cheeks to cover up the light tint of red.

“You've got some fans there, Skyguy.”

“Oh do shut up, Snips.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Obi-Wan Kenobi appears! 
> 
> Oh and a bit of Anakin's past is revealed ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask: I gave Rey and Finn made up surnames because I've watched TROS and was not happy with Rey's last name and I don't think Finn even has one ^_^' 
> 
> On another note, thank you all so much for your comments and all the kudos! I'm happy you like this so much *w* 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

The rest of the evening went fairly well, without any more embarrassing blushing. The food was still as excellent and mouthwatering as Anakin remembered and the company was good enough. Ahsoka told him a few interesting bits and pieces about some of the students while pointing them out for Anakin. She especially pointed him towards a rag-tag team that couldn't be anymore different.

There was Rey Verza –a second year Ravenclaw who was as kind as she was brilliant– and her best friend Finn Katarn –also a second year but sorted into Hufflepuff due to his dedication to his work. Always with them from the first moment the two stepped into Hogwarts was troublemaker Poe Dameron –fifth year Gryffindor.

By itself nothing out of the ordinary. Sure, it wasn't heard of that a fifth year would be hanging around a couple of second years but not really surprising. All three of them very outgoing, kind and their heads were filled with a lot of ideas - good and bad. Together they'd gotten their fair share of trouble over the few years they've been here. Ahsoka told him that it was mostly Poe, standing up for someone else and Rey and Finn coming to cover for him or take the blame with him. It's actually quite sweet Anakin thought.

Then Ahsoka mentioned the fourth student that made their party complete. A third year Slytherin who was, as by Ahsoka's understanding, more on the introverted side. He was one of the few students she couldn't find a connection with, nor any of the other teachers for that fact. He was rather withdrawn and liked to keep his troubles to himself. Therefore it had come as a big surprise when she saw them near the lake one afternoon last year. It was more to the end of the year but they all looked quite happy playing a round of tag by themselves. Even the Slytherin boy.

As Ahsoka pointed him out to Anakin though, his heart stopped and gave a painful stab through his chest. _Of course, how could he forge_ t?

“His name is Ben Organa-Solo,” Ahsoka explained while gesturing with her fork, “you know the son from Leia Organa, the politician?”

Anakin did not need that explanation. He knew exactly who the boy was from the first time he set his eyes on him. It took all of his Auror training to not break down then and there in front of everyone.

There he was, Anakin's grandson, sitting among his peers, nodding along to whatever they were talking about. The son of Anakin's dear little princess that had his fierce personality and looked so much like Padmé and-

_Get it together!_

Shit he couldn't go down that line of thought. At least not here were everyone would see him. Later in his chambers he had enough time for a mental breakdown but not now. So instead he averted his eyes, focusing back on his dinner and answered Ahsoka's question as nonchalantly as possible.

“Ah yes I know. Very interesting indeed.” If his voice wavered, it didn't seem like Ahsoka had taken notice as she cheerfully went on about a few other of her students. Anakin did his best to listen but the throbbing in his heart and mind was not softened in the least bit.

Damn, this year would either be the death of him or possibly give him a second chance if he played his cards right.

* * *

Despite Anakin's initial thoughts of saving his mental breakdown for later he was bone tired by the time he reached his quarters. Directing all his efforts into acting normal and suppressing his painful memories had taken everything out of him.

Once the students had been sent to bed for the night Anakin excused himself as well and left for his quarters on the second floor where his office was situated.  
  


It wasn't anything special. A little sitting room with a pair of cosy armchairs in front of your typical fireplace. The walls were mostly covered by bookshelves with the occasional charmed painting, while the floor was lined with a lot of carpets – something Anakin was really glad for because he preferred to run around barefoot and the chilled castle floors didn't exactly help with that. Just on the other side of the fireplace in the far left corner of the room stood a pretty old but sturdy desk.

Just next to the desk was the door leading to his bed chambers. Again, nothing fancy. Basically just a king-sized bed with two side-tables, a closet and a chair next to it. From there on one could also reach the bathroom.

Ahsoka had advised him to do some decorating but Anakin wasn't the type for that. Not that he had many things he could use to decorate to begin with. He just couldn't allow silly knickknack's with his kind of life.

The only really personal things he possessed were three framed pictures of which he only ever allowed himself to put up one. That one was already sitting on the desk in the sitting room and displayed Anakin and the 501st, his men that had become something like brothers to him. Taken for their fifth year anniversary of being a Unit, it was one of his most treasured possession and was sure to help him against his homesickness.

The other two pictures were buried deep down at the bottom of his trunk, wrapped in a scarf and only got to see the light of day when Anakin was missing his family-  
  


 _But_ Anakin had decided to not go down this lane of thought today so he got ready for bed and fell into a deep slumber the moment his head hit the pillow.

Still, that didn't exactly account for a restful sleep. Instead Anakin kept tossing and turning away from the images haunting his head.

_Fire. Unbearable amounts of fire, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh as he raced through the slowly collapsing building._

_Shrill and painful screams piercing his ears and Anakin kept running faster and faster and faster. The corridor just wouldn't end and the flames wouldn't let up. Anakin just knew that he'd be to late. He would always be too late._

_The smoke thickened and suddenly the flames were gone, leaving him surrounded by darkness. He was screaming but no sound came out, the darkness would just swallow everything. Everything except that haunting laugh. A laugh so cruel and heartless that he'd rather cut off his ears than listen to it any longer._

_“I hate you! You are dead to me!”_

It was that last sentence that finally ripped Anakin from his nightmare, his chest heaving and drenched in cold sweat. He looked around his room for any signs of reality like he had learnt in therapy like listening to the rhythmic ticking of the clock, or seeing the beginnings of a beautiful sunrise from the window right next to him just as well as feeling the hard, cold stone floor underneath his feet. All those things reassured him that his dream was, in fact, just a dream - Maybe a bit close to his memories but still a dream.

Aggressively scrubbing his hands over his face he banished the last traces of sleep before going into the adjacent bathroom where he got ready for the day. Breakfast would only start in about an hour but Anakin's body has had enough rest. Besides, he still needed to get a morning jog in. It was a good way to clear his head and keep in shape seeing as he wasn't on active duty right now. And because he liked to be fit. Seriously, Anakin was hitting 50 and liked to be in top shape as long as possible. Old age could suck his ass.

Finishing up in the bathroom by pulling his shoulder long blond hair into a bun at the back of his head. There was not a single grey hair in sight because Magic was a great thing and Anakin would be the first person to admit that he was vain about his appearance.

Putting on some loose fitting sportswear he checked the time – _6.27 a.m._ – before leaving his chambers and making his way out of Hogwarts. Naturally there wasn't a single soul on his way out, even the paintings were still mostly asleep.

Once outside he was hit with the chilly morning air and a slight mist that still clung to the fields, giving the approaching sunrise something – _Hah_ – magical. It was a perfect morning and Anakin could feel how the horrors of his nightmare slowly disappeared as he started a light jog towards the great lake.

He kept this light jog for about 30 minutes before gradually speeding up and pushing as fast as he could for another 20 minutes. The last 10 minutes were spent on cooling down and doing some stretches before ultimately heading back towards the castle.

Anakin's thoughts and memories had quieted down remarkably and he felt more energized than before. He had always enjoyed a good work-out and now he was perfectly ready to face the new day. It wouldn't have been fair on his students if he wasn't at least 100% focused on his classes. After all, he wanted to leave a good first impression on them. Especially because it's a first year class and their very first lesson of the year. Anakin was quite excited.

He was pulled out off his musings by a silvery voice calling out to him.

“Well, if it isn't our 'Hero with no fear'!”

Turning around in surprise he spied another man coming towards him. Said man looked to be around Anakin's age, if not a slight bit older judging by the graying beard and the beginnings of wrinkles around the eyes and especially on his forehead. The beard wasn't completely grey and still more along the lines of reddish-brown like the man's hair color, the hair shorter on the sides with a quiff adorning the front. It looked all very charming and, yes, even handsome.

Clothing wise he had the whole sweater vest combo speaking for his Professor status. It suited him oddly well and reminded Anakin of someone. Seeing as that person was the only one missing from yesterday it wasn't hard to figure out who exactly was coming up to him and he couldn't help the grin.

Anakin raised a cocky eyebrow. “If it isn't our dear goody-two-shoe's being late on the first day of class.”

“You're not exactly one to talk, running around outside the school like a maniac,” the man answered as he came to a halt a few feet a way from him. Anakin quickly dropped his act and instead closed the few remaining meters to gather the man in a hug.

“Damn I missed you old man.” Said man just laughed as he patted Anakin's back.

“I missed you too you thickheaded brat.”

It kind of felt like coming home. It's been ages since they've last seen each other and Anakin was overjoyed at the fact that their friendship hadn't changed one bit over the years. At least it felt like nothing had changed when in fact everything had changed. But Anakin didn't have to think about that. Not here in the arms of his oldest friend.

They stepped back to muster each other, both wearing stupid matching grins.

“Is it just me or did you shrink over the years, Obi-Wan?” That earned him a slap to the shoulder and an indignant huff, as expected.

“I did not _shrink_ , thank you very much! You're just unnaturally tall. And rude, if I might add.”

“Are you really surprised about that?”

“Not overly so, no,” Obi-Wan admitted with a huff but it was good naturedly. “The beard though is quite a surprise I have to say.”

Anakin raised a hand to glide over said beard. “I think it suits me quite well actually.”

“I didn't say it looked awful. Just not what I had expected.”

“Well I'm certainly not the only one sprouting impressive facial hair. Can't say that I'm surprised though. I've always thought you well suited for a beard.”

The two of them shared a laugh reminiscing about time gone past, before sighing in unison.

“It's been a couple years, hasn't it?” Anakin said ruefully, only now noticing how much he had missed Obi-Wan.

“Indeed it has,” Obi-Wan agreed as they started their track towards the castle again, “and you're a professor here now? Tired of saving the world?”

That got a surprised laugh from Anakin's lips as he shook his head. “No, I'm not even close to stopping. Just taking a break.”

“How come?”

“I was asked by headmaster Yoda to cover the Defense Against The Dark Arts spot and well I couldn't just simply say no to him, could I?”

“Oh I'm sure he charmed you quite thoroughly with his extraordinary speech.”

A laugh tumbled over his lips this time. Obi-Wan just had this epic, subtle deadpan voice that could be so damn funny while still seeming serious enough to not upset anyone. It was hilarious.

“Exactly, that's the reason why I'm here. I also thought it would be a change of pace,” Anakin continued while holding the door for Obi-Wan who stepped in with a polite 'Thank you'. “You know, sharing all my impressive knowledge with the next generation of wizards and witches.”

“That is precisely what we need, a school full of wanna-be Anakin's setting the great hall on fire.”

“Hey! That was one time and I was stressed over my DADA N.E.W.T's. Fett should have known better than to annoy me,” Anakin defended himself with an upturned nose.

“You set poor Jar Jar's Charm scrolls on fire and he wasn't even involved-”

“And I repaired them again!”

“You still almost burnt the Gryffindor table off,” Obi-Wan countered with a smug smirk to which Anakin could only roll his eyes.

“Don't be so dramatic, I only singed it a little bit. Nothing that can't be fixed with a little magic.”

“I'm still convinced that this is going to end in a huge disaster.”

“As if you are any better,” said Anakin as he gave Obi-Wan a shove. “May I remind you on the Chizpurfle invasion-”

“ _We do not talk about the Chizpurfle invasion, Anakin!_ ” Obi-Wan answered hastily and ascended the stairs. Not that his pace was any match for Anakin's long legs.

“Oh so it's fine when we talk about my accidents, but when the mighty Obi-Wan does something wrong it's never to be mentioned again?”

“Exactly.”

“You haven't changed a thing in 30 years, Kenobi.”

They came to a stop on the first floor, waiting for the staircase to turn. Anakin caught Obi-Wan's softening eyes as they mustered him with a hint of melancholy. “It really is good to see you again, Anakin. I'm looking forward to spending some time with you again.”

Anakin couldn't help the smile as they were finally able to climb the next set of stairs. “I'll remind you on that the next time I set something on fire.”

“Please don't.”

“This will be an exciting year, I guarantee you!” exclaimed Anakin followed by Obi-Wan's exasperation.

“I can already feel the headache coming.” Anakin knew it was all in good jest judging by the grin on Obi-Wan's face.

“Well then, I'll better go and take a shower. Wouldn't want to scare the students away on my first day of class, right?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “You do that and I'll see you at breakfast.”

They waved Goodbye and went their separate ways, Anakin in the direction of his chambers and Obi-Wan up another staircase.

The joy was still flowing through his system and all traces of his earlier nightmares gone, banished into the furthest part of Anakin's consciousness. Today would be a good day, he could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin does teaching!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here one of the more basic chapters where we'll see Anakin being a teacher! Don't worry, there will be more action in the next chapter and we'll have some Grandpa Anakin :D
> 
> I hope you'll enjoyed it and thank you for all the lovely comments! They make my day and motivate me to write more *w*
> 
> Have a great day guys!

Breakfast had been a more quiet affair. He didn't get many chances to talk to Obi-Wan, seeing as he was constantly held up by other professors inquiring about his researches. It wasn't too bad though because he still had Ahsoka and he'd had his chat with Obi-Wan already. There'd be plenty of time catching up with his old friend.

Right now he needed to give all his attention to his first class of the year. Luckily it would also be the first class for his students seeing as they were a bunch of first year Hufflepuffs. They were all adorably nervous but there was a gleam in their eyes showing their eagerness to learn and Anakin would be damned if he'd let that gleam diminish one bit.

“Welcome to your first lesson! I'm Anakin Skywalker and I'll be teaching you everything you need to know about the Defense against the Dark Arts!” He started like any other professor in his time had done. “I'll be trying to keep classes practical and dedicate the theoretical bit to your homework. That is also why I need you to actually keep up with your homework seeing as that will be the groundwork to your lessons, understood?”

A resounding yes echoed through the room, each of them more eager than the other. It was all very adorable.

Anakin leaned on the front of his desk crossed one leg in front of the other and steadied himself with his arms on the table. “Alright then without further ado, let's start with a general question: What do you think are the Dark Arts?” It was a fairly general question but one essential to Anakin so he knew what he was working with. Different people had different opinions and varying degrees of human understandings of Dark Arts.

This proofed to be the case with the class in front of him. Most of them had never really heard of the Dark Arts before Hogwarts which could be atoned to them being raised by Muggles. Many of those who had grown up surrounded by magic thought it to be everything dark and bad, while others said it would teach them how to duel properly. None of them were essentially wrong or right and Anakin told them so.

“Despite being labelled 'dark', the Dark Arts are not necessarily 'evil'. Sure the Dark Arts encompass many spells and actions ranging from the powerful unforgivable curses to breeding dark creatures, but they differ from other forms of magic in the _intent_ of the wizard using it.”

Anakin went up to the blackboard and wrote “intent” in Capital letters on it before putting a circle around it.

“This is a very important point I want you to not forget: Every kind of magic can be seen as 'bad' or 'dark' if you intend for it to be so. Take potions for example. You can either brow potions for the intent of helping others like pepper up potions or general antidotes or brow potions to harm others like poisons do,” Anakin explained while walking back to his position in front of his table, wiping the chalk from his fingers.

“Most magic is relatively neutral and can be used for bad and good. Some Magic, however, is evil in it's intention through and through. We often classify spells of this kind as curses, seeing as those are mostly intended to cause harm to another person. However, simply casting a curse doesn't mean that a person is using the Dark Arts. Ultimately, the deep true intention,” Anakin pointed over his head towards the blackboard, “of the caster is what makes the difference. You can choose to harm someone with your curses, or you can use them to defend yourself or others. I admit that it is a difficult distinction to make in many cases, however, understanding the difference between acceptable and Dark Magic is of of key importance for witches and wizards in training. That's also why defense against the dark arts is such an important class and I strongly suggest that you don't take it lightly, alright? Any questions until here?”

There was a general motion of shaking heads going through the rows and Anakin nodded to himself. The question's would probably arise throughout the duration of the lessons. For now he knew that they were all eager to do something exciting. Anakin understood that feeling very well.

Anakin had been a flurry of motion throughout the first few weeks himself. Every minute spent sitting still and listening to the teachers droning on about rules and laws of magic had felt like torture. Not only for him but probably also for his teachers. Oh dear, he really hadn't been a good student. Hopefully karma wouldn't come back to bite his ass.

“Alright, we'll start with a very basic but important charm, the _Periculum Charm_ or how we like to call it, the firework charm.”

Anakin clearly saw how their excitement wavered at his explanation of the spells purports. Admittedly, shooting a red flare from ones wand was not something anyone would consider exciting but it was a very important charm. As first years their repertory of spells wasn't exactly impressive to begin with and wouldn't grow all that much during the year, at least in the aspect of dueling. Sure, there would be the _Knock-back Jinx_ further along the year but that's about it.

So Anakin wanted to make sure that no matter the situation, they'd be able to at least call for help and that was what made the charm so important. Red usually signaled danger and any wizard or witch worth their name would know that whoever cast it was in danger. With the exception of festivities where fireworks were a big part off, but in any other situation it would get the attention of someone.

Anakin listed a few examples of situation from his work as an Auror, where calling for help was essential to safe lives - his' included.

By the time class was finished Anakin had made sure that there was no student that wasn't able to cast the charm. Anakin was very prod of himself and his class.

* * *

The classes following after that – one 5th year mix of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs and one 2nd year Ravenclaw class – were not much different. They were all ready and willing to learn and broaden their horizons.

Well to be fair, the 5th years were by far more interested about Anakin being an Auror. They had also heard more tales of Anakin's adventures then he himself had been on. After all, Anakin would probably remember being trapped by a muggle cult who thought he was their god and wanted to release him from his human prison. That's something you probably wouldn't forget.

As it was, the only time Anakin had been 'trapped' by muggles was while asking a group of completely stoned teens for the right way. Of course, being 'trapped' was the wrong term for that situation. He was more or less fascinated by their conversations and may or may not have taken a few drags of whatever they were smoking himself – naturally he didn't tell that part to his students. Anyway, it had all been very funny and he had a great time with them but had to draw the line when one of them tried to smoke his wand because they thought it was some kind of fancy pipe. Luckily Anakin was trained in wandless magic and prevented his wand from burning.

As expected the story had also been very amusing to his students and after that they were much more willing to listen to his teachings, even though it was more boring then hearing of his actual adventures. He agreed to tell them about one of his adventures after every time they had worked through another chapter. It was a good motivator he guessed and would not harm anyone.

The second year's were a bit more reserved about asking things about Anakin himself. Mainly they seemed to be most fixated about his prosthetic arm, which he hid under gloves most of the times. Anakin understood their curiosity seeing as it was a metal arm he made himself and enhanced it with magic so it would function like a normal arm would. Anakin could even feel things with it. Truly an amazing piece of technology and magic and Anakin was very proud of himself. On the other hand it always brought back painful memories of a past he really wanted to bury deep down in his mind but it wasn't a secret and everyone wanted to know the story behind it.

Instead of telling the truth, whenever anyone asked about his arm, he told them a different story. To some he said he'd lost his arm in a wrestling match with a dragon, while others heard the story of how he lost it while being stuck in a door. Depending on the day and audience the tales either get more ridiculous or more heroic. Either way, no one needed to know how it actually happened.

For the 2nd years he decided to go with a mix of both approaches and told them that he wasn't focused on his target and got hit with a tickling charm and then couldn't manage to deflect a limb cutting curse. It was both an entertaining made up story and a lesson for them to never loose focus or put their guard down.

The thing with his arm though was the only story he ever lied about and with good reason. Sometimes it was better to not share everything of ones persona. A lesson he had learned the hard way.

After that it had been a productive lesson in which they all happily discussed the dangers of Cornish Pixies as well as a basic understanding of the freezing charm and the tickling charm with which those nasty little creatures could be shaken off. In the following lessons they'd put their focus on those two spells as well.

Right now though, Anakin was sitting in the great hall having his rightfully deserved lunch. He really couldn't complain about any of his students so far but _damn_ , teaching was exhausting. There were so many things he had to keep track of, like making sure that there's enough space to practice or making sure that none of his students hit each other with a spell gone awry, all while answering question's over question's.

“Already exhausted, Skyguy?” Ahsoka inquired the moment he let himself fall down into his chair at the teachers table.

“How do you do this?” Anakin moaned as he rubbed his temples, “It's only been half a day and I'm ready for the day to end.”

Ahsoka sniggered and a pair of hands came to rest on his shoulders.

“Don't worry, you'll get used to it,” said Obi-Wan's silvery voice before taking a seat next to Anakin. The Care for Magical creatures professor only now being able to join them for lunch.

Obi-Wan had seemingly convinced the current History of Magic Professor Pryde to swap places, so they could sit together -for which Anakin was immensely grateful. Something about Pryde made the hairs at Anakin's neck stand on end and his Auror instincts instructing him to stay away from that one. It didn't help his case that Pryde never once tried to start a conversation with him. Not even introduction or anything. Anakin didn't like him but at the same time he knew that he should trust his instincts and try to keep a closer eye on him. You never know what one might learn. Especially seeing as Anakin was at Hogwarts for a reason.

“Are you sure about that?”

It was Ahsoka that answered again. “You're an Auror, surely you've had more demanding missions than teaching some kids, right?”

“Yes but I don't need to watch over grown men to make sure they don't hurt each other,” Anakin cried in exasperation, “Do you even realize what all could go wrong if a spell goes astray? They're little kids, they don't yet know how to react or protect themselves for crying out loud.”

Seriously, most of Anakin's exhaustion had come from deflecting stray spells while protecting the students. He really hadn't counted on the emotional toll it'd take on his mind that one of the kids could possibly be hurt if he didn't pay close attention to them. Especially the first and second years, they were still so small! Who though it a good idea to leave them in Anakin's care, seriously? He's probably going to kill them or something.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke in his most calming voice as he put a hand on his shoulder again. Anakin turned to look him in his eyes and with all the seriousness in his body, Obi-Wan said, “Stop _Panakin_.”

Next to them Ahsoka choked on her lunch, wheezing with laughter, her face turning red. Even Ayla, who was situated next to Obi-Wan chuckled. Obi-Wan on the other hand was still staring at him completely serious and how could Anakin not break down laughing at that? Never in the years he had known Obi-Wan had the other ever brought up such a simple joke. His hilarity usually came from a deep rooted sarcasm and not cheap jokes. That was Anakin's job. His friend surely changed a lot over the years. Or maybe it was just old age that made him prone to silliness.

Either way it helped greatly in alleviating his concerns and after they had regained their composure they went back to their food, Anakin's shoulders much lighter. He had really missed his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin does not tolerate bullying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Like always: Thank you so much for all your comments! You are the best *w* 
> 
> Warning for this chapter I guess? Because bullying is going to be a big thing in this chapter >.>
> 
> Oh and we get some Grandpa!Anakin interaction with Ben! Yeah! ^w^
> 
> Have fun and leave a Comment or Kudos if you liked it <3

It's been roughly two months since Anakin's arrival at Hogwarts and true to Obi-Wan's words Anakin had gotten used to his teachers responsibilities. It took a while for him to establish his new routine but once that was done the exhaustion was barely evident anymore, just like during his Auror training.

The fear of possibly killing one of his students by accident or because of him not paying attention had lessened remarkably – even if it probably would never go away completely because they were kids and so very fragile, no matter their age. He's also managed to split his attention between watching his students and answering questions. He was really getting the hang of this teacher thing and his students seemed to enjoy it as well. On more than one occasion one of his students had told him that he was a good teacher. It always managed to spread warmth in his body. Seriously, if Anakin didn't feel such a responsibility over his duties as Auror and his men he'd settle for being a teacher for the rest of his life. A very fulfilling job, indeed. But so was being an Auror and Anakin couldn't even think about giving that up. Still, it was a good experience and he'd make the best of his year.

Another thing that was really great about his temporary job were the people he was working with. Okay mainly Obi-Wan and Ahsoka but others as well. As he'd thought, Quinlan was good fun to be around and showed Anakin a few tricks about being a teacher. They, together with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, would also occasionally go down to Hogsmead on the weekend for a few drinks. It was nice.

But there was also Luminara who he got along with well. He's always had an interest in potions but never really the patients you needed for them. Still they had a lot of talks about the topic and they shared the same love for Quidditch, both supporting Puddlemere United with a fierce passion. Ahsoka sometimes joined them in their talks about the sport but mostly it was just the two of them talking over a cup of tea. Anakin found Luminara's presence immensely soothing.

Another Person he liked was Jocasta Nu, the head librarian. He met her in the library where he was looking for some extra readings on Dementors. One of his 6th year Ravenclaws wanted to know how Dementors were created and Anakin found that he didn't know the answer to that. It was a good question. Anakin agreed with the majority of his class that they probably didn't reproduce like mammals do, so where did they come from? Most of the guesses went along the lines of them reaching a certain mass and then just splitting in half like amoebas. Others thought they just kind of come into existence when there's too much despair and unhappiness.

They spent about half an hour on debating the topic before Anakin agreed he'd look it up in the library. That's how he got to know Jocasta. She was just stacking some books onto a shelf when one escaped her hand and fell to the floor. Nothing happened luckily because Anakin was there to catch it and heave it back onto the shelve. He then told her about his research and pointed him towards the right books and that's how they got talking. Turns out Jocasta is a retired Auror who fought in the Great Wizarding War, just like Anakin. She had been working as an Auror for twenty years already when the war broke out and quit her job once it was over. As for the reason she told Anakin over some tea and biscuits, that her husband had been killed during the fight and she didn't want to follow in the same way. Especially seeing as she had kids and didn't want there to be a chance of them growing up without a mother.

They talked for the better part of an hour and Anakin found her fascinating. She'd done quite a lot to bring by the end of the war and had just as many stories to tell as Anakin, if not more. Still, her story about the war and her family had hit home and Anakin's whole mode had plummeted to the ground. He spent the rest of the day locked in his chamber and tried to distract himself with gathering knowledge about Dementors.

At least he managed to learn that Dementors were created through the “Kiss” if there were enough negative feelings involved.

He still went back to her every other Wednesday for tea and cake after his last lesson of the day because she was a lovely spirit to be around. She had probably noticed that he didn't like to talk about the actual war, or she was just minding her own business. Either way they didn't talk about it overly much anymore and instead focused on their work as Auror or she'd listen to Anakin complain about some of his rowdier students. She had become a good friend in the short time they had known each other and he deeply respected her.

So all in all, Anakin thought himself quite lucky with his colleagues. Of course there was the matter of Pryde who still hadn't talked a word to him. Instead Anakin had caught Pryde staring at him when the other man thought he wasn't watching. It was very unsettling to say the least because there was absolutely nothing in his eyes that Anakin could use to decipher the guys intentions. Absolute emptiness.

Well no, that wasn't completely right. Whenever he caught Pryde watching him Anakin would catch a short glimpse of something that resembled resentment. However, Anakin just couldn't think of a reason why. Anakin had a good memory and he was sure that he'd remember Pryde's face but nothing came up.

Doing some research, the only thing Anakin could find about Pryde was that he'd been abroad for most of his life, working as a researcher. For what, Anakin wasn't sure but something didn't sit right with him. There was, after all, the fact of rumours of a new Dark wizard going around and it was Anakin's job to see if there was any truth to them. There was of course nothing indicating that Pryde would be involved in it so Anakin kept his distance. Still, he had quickly learnt to keep an eye on him. It was a Slytherin guess but his instincts usually never lied to him, so it was too much of a risk to pass it off.

He was currently contemplating his knowledge on the man when he heard someone cry, “Give it back!”

The voice was young and had a wet quality to it. Anakin didn't think too much of it, still mostly immersed in his minds workings. There was a string of thought he was following but the connection ripped the moment he heard another voice.

“Or what?” This one was rougher and had an underlying sense of mocking to it. “Gonna go run to your mummy and cry? Ops, I think I dropped it, too bad.”

The pieces quickly clicked together and Anakin speed up his gait. There was someone currently being bullied, he realised, and if there was one thing Anakin did absolutely not stand for it was bullying.

Back in his time at Hogwarts he'd gotten into enough fights with kids mocking him. They eventually stopped because Anakin had no remorse or whatsoever. He didn't fear teachers with their detention and he didn't fear punishment from his parents, seeing as his mother was dead and he had no father. There had been nothing actively holding Anakin back from fighting his bullies. Everyone quickly realised that and no one challenged him anymore. Of course that didn't mean that Anakin stopped fighting. He kept on defending others no matter the consequences. It was also one of the reasons why he had become an Auror and why he couldn't just quit his job.

“No! Let me down!”

Right now he felt as if he was back to being a student, protecting someone who couldn't protect themselves. He was prepared for everything that'd expect him around the last corner. Everything except the scene actually happening before him.

Standing a few feet away from Anakin was a boy with short dark hair, his back towards Anakin. His burly shoulders were shaking with laughter as he moved his right hand up and down. Anakin immediately noticed the wand casting a levitation charm. The Charm itself was directed to another boy who was roughly three meters above the floor flailing around in mid air.

The shocking thing though was the fact that the boy flying in the air was non other than Ben Organa-Solo. His eyes were covered by the wild long waves of his raven hair but Anakin could practically feel the tears streaming down his face. Coupled with his cries for help it was truly heartbreaking and a fierce protectiveness washed over Anakin.

His voice firm and devoid of any emotion he shouted, “ _Expelliarmus_ ” and managed to secure the bullies wand while in the same breath casting a cushioning charm so Ben would land safely back on the ground. Surprised, the bully quickly turned around, his eyes widened in surprise.

“What in Merlin and Morgana's name do you think you were doing, huh?!”

The boys face turned white at the angry expression no doubt marring Anakin's face. His tone was ice cold and could probably cut right through the boy.

“I was just-”

Anakin quickly cut through his mumbled explanation, anger boiling inside him. “You were just casting a levitation Charm on your fellow student, that's what you did! I can't believe it! The nerve!” He stepped up to the boy mustering the face. A name sprang into his mind: Kir Bolban, seventh year Slytherin. “Apart from the fact that what you did was the height of stupidity, do you even now what could have happened?! You could have lost control over the charm! Your fellow student could be seriously injured right now and for what? For you to prove that you're strong?! Do you really feel the need to prove yourself by attacking someone younger than you?!” He spotted a second wand lying at Kir's feet. “And one that's defensless at that?! This is outrageous!”

Nowadays it was a rare occurrence that Anakin got this angry. Most of his anger had been burnt with the war and the rest was mellowed out by age as well as the understanding that life was too short to get angry at everything. Maybe he was even overreacting a tad bit right now but just the thought what could have happened if he'd been a minute too late... He had promised Han to keep an eye on his boy and Anakin would be damned if he didn't keep his promise.

Kir's head was bowed in shame and his shoulders hunched together to make him appear smaller. There was a sense of satisfaction coursing through Anakin's body at the sight which he ignored resolutely. He was a teacher and stood over such things as satisfaction about putting someone in their place. He was still angry though.

“50 points from Slytherin and three Saturday detentions!”

“But-”

Again Anakin talked over him. “I'll await you in my office on Saturday at 8 a.m. sharp, _Mr. Bolban_.” He said emphatically and leveled the boy with a stern face. “And now you will apologize to Mr. Organa-Solo or I'll add another Saturday.”

Admittedly, it was a harsh punishment but he just couldn't accept this kind of behaviour. If it was necessary, he'd shout from the highest tower what he thought of bullying and how he'd punish it. He wanted to stop it before it even had the chance to grow into a problem. Bullying could do all sorts of things to ones mind, especially the fragile mind of a child.

Kir quickly turned around to face Ben, who had moved towards the wall, furiously trying to wipe away his tears. Anakin could practically feel the regret drifting off of Kir. Good, he thought, the boy should see what exactly his actions had done.

“I'm sorry Ben, I shouldn't have done that to you...” It wasn't the most convincing apology Anakin had ever heard but there was enough regret in it that he let Kir off the hook. Ben on the other hand just nodded and didn't say a word. Kir took that as his cue to leave, Anakin wouldn't let him though.

“Wait, Mr. Bolban.” The Slytherin jerked around, his face reading apprehension. Anakin ignored it and pointed towards the fallen wand. “I think you dropped something.”

His face red with shame Kir went back and picked up the forgotten wand before handing it over to Ben with a meek, “Sorry, I took your wand.” Then he left with quick steps and Anakin let him this time. He'd give the boy enough time to reflect on his behaviour on Saturday.

Right now he needed to check on Ben and therefore reigned in his anger with a few quick breathing exercises – a proven method for his anger management.

“Everything alright with you?” He asked in the gentlest voice he could manage, not wanting to scare the boy any further. Said boy just nodded, his face was again covered by a pair of hands rubbing at his eyes, no doubt trying to get rid of the tears.

“Thank you for helping me Professor Skywalker...” His voice was so small that Anakin's heart broke all over again. From what Han had told him the boy was, while more leaning towards the introverted side, hard headed like his father and had a temperament rivaling that of Leia. Seeing him like that didn't quite fit the image Han had painted.

“I'm just going to go now...”

“Wait!” Anakin just couldn't leave it like that, right?

_”Stay away from my son you monster!”_

_Damn it_ , Anakin tried to shut out the painful words. Leia had warned him about getting anywhere near her son. But Anakin just couldn't let Ben go. That's a teachers job, right? To help their students? Moreover it was his Grandson that needed help, no matter what Leia said. “Do you want to tell my what happened?” Ben's eyes shot up before frantically looking around himself. Strange.

“I uh... don't know...”

“Don't worry, you can tell me everything, I'll listen. Maybe I can help?”

Ben crossed his arms over his chest defensively, trying to make himself seem smaller. He was still looking around nervously, almost as if he was worried about being watched.

“I'm sorry, Professor.” There was uncertainty in his eyes whenever Anakin chanced a glance. “My- My mother... she said I wasn't allowed to talk to you about anything not related to school work...”

 _Fuck_ , that had hurt. Anakin's chest tightened as agony gripped his heart. Of course Leia would do that. Anakin wanted to cry. Why was he even surprised? She vehemently tried to keep him from becoming a professor. Event though it would only be for a year – two at most – and make their whole situation so much easier. Instead Leia submitted a complaint and tried with everything in her power to keep him from getting the mission. Of course she didn't have any success seeing as she'd only managed to get two others to agree with her but it still hurt so damn much. He'd thought with time she may forgive him but obviously that wouldn't be the case. He'd always be a monster to her.

But still. There was so much sadness and uncertainty in Ben's dark eyes. They seemed to carry a burden that no 13 year old should have to endure. Anakin also saw how the boy hesitated. If he really wanted to listen to his mother's words he'd be gone the very moment he thanked Anakin. Ben stayed though. There was something he wanted to talk about and he'd be damned if he just left the boy. Ben may not know about them being related or the reasons for why his mother forbid him from talking to Anakin but Anakin didn't want to leave it like that. If Leia got wind of it, he'd carry the storm tagging along with it but until then he'd be there for Ben. That's what he had promised Han and he was just as much Ben's parent as Leia.

“I see,” Anakin finally said, finding peace with his decision as he thought of a way to make Ben open up to him without directly making him break his promise to his mother. “Nothing to be done about that.” _Oh_ how it hurt to see the flicker of disappointment cross Ben's eyes. He was right, the boy wanted to talk. Hopefully his plan would work.

“You're probably able to get it sorted out by yourself,” Anakin crossed his arms behind his back and strode towards Ben. The boy obviously thought he'd be in the way and stepped aside to let Anakin pass. “I for my part am going to get some Hot Chocolate. Or maybe even two, seeing as it's been quite a stressful day. Have a good day, Mr. Organa-Solo.”

Anakin's steps were small and slow, his gaze set straight ahead. Just when he passed Ben he brought a hand up to stroke his beard in thought. “Or is two too much? I usually don't manage to finish the second cup. That would be a waste, wouldn't it? Maybe there's _someone_ who could help me finish it.” Putting special pronunciation onto the 'someone' he hoped that Ben would get the note and follow him. Sure enough when Anakin chanced a sideways glance he could see Ben just a few steps behind him.

A soft smile spread over Anakin's lips. At least with Ben he could try to do it right. He wouldn't disappoint him as well, come hell or high water. Or Leia. Whatever it was, Anakin would be ready for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate makes everything better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! ^w^
> 
> This Chapter is longer than the other ones so be prepared ;D   
> It's currently also one of my favorites because we've got Anakin and Ben interactions *_* 
> 
> Have fun reading and don't forget to Comment or give Kudos, they keep up my motivation! *w*

Anakin didn't talk for the whole duration of their walk, only greeting the occasional student or teacher passing by. Not to Ben though. The boy probably needed some time to sort his thoughts or decide what he was going to tell Anakin. Maybe he was still debating whether or not he should defy his mothers words. Whatever was going on in that head of Ben, he needed to sort it out himself and Anakin was only too glad to give him that time.  
  


A couple stairs later they found themselves in a basement near the Hufflepuff dormitories in front of the painting of a fruit bowl. Ben didn't seem practically surprised so Anakin guessed he'd been here before. Not that the kitchen had ever really been a secret to anyone at Hogwarts. Still, something told Anakin that Ben is quite familiar with the place.

Without further ado Anakin stepped up and gave the pear a tickle before it transformed into a door knob. Using said knob, Anakin opened the door and let Ben go first before closing it behind them.

The kitchen itself was a gigantic, high-ceilinged room with five tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall just above them. They were also in the exact same positions as those in the Great Hall. There were huge amounts of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, presumably on counter-tops or stoves and a large brick fireplace was situated at the other end of the hall from the door. There was barely anything going on right now seeing as lunch had been an hour ago and it was nowhere close to dinner time. This way at least Anakin didn't feel like he was intruding or interrupting the house-elves work. It had been a while since he's been down here but it smelled still as lovely as he remembered.

The two of them barely sat down at the end of one of the tables when one of the house elves approached them. “Welcome Masters, how can Wilney help Masters?”

Wilney was, just like the other elves, a scrawny little thing with a dress made from dirtied and ripped rags. Anakin – being a muggle born and therefore well acquainted with the history of muggle slavery – never really liked how house elves were treated. Enslaved to do housework and not even being given proper clothes. Of course he knew about clothes being the thing that could eventually set them free but what for? This enslavement of them had gone so far that there was barely an elf that wanted to be set free. Anakin hated the wizarding world for that. Sure, the house-elves weren't as bright as a normal human being but that didn't mean you had to treat them like slaves.

As much as Anakin liked the kitchen at Hogwarts he always felt dirty somehow. And angry at wizards. For all their talk about being superior to muggles they sure as hell didn't act like it. At least muggles learnt from their mistakes in the past. Not that slavery wasn't still a thing in their world but at least there were rules and organisations that worked to put a stop on it. There was still a lot of mistreatment of other humans in the muggle world but other than wizards, they at least tried to change something.

Anakin sighed internally while he put on the warmest, most sincere smile he could muster on the outside. “Would it be too much to ask for two cups of your excellent hot chocolates, Wilney?” Anakin always tried to treat them with as much respect as any other being and praised their work whenever he could. He was powerless to help them but that didn't mean he had to treat them like anything beneath him. If anything he held the utmost respect for them, with how devoted they were to their tasks.

“Of course, of course, masters,” Wilney said and went to work immediately. Not even five minutes later they were presented with two steaming mugs of heavenly smelling hot chocolate. She even put on some whipped cream and marshmallows.

“Thank you very much, Wilney, it smells amazing! You don't mind us staying here for a while, do you? We wouldn't want to interrupt anything.”

Wilney quickly shook her head. “Of course not, masters! Masters are very welcome to stay as long as masters want.”

Anakin threw her another of his charming smiles – those that had gotten him on the front page of a few magazines when he was younger. “Thank you for your hospitality. We'll stay out of your business.”

Wilney reassured them again that it was alright for them to stay and to tell her if they needed anything more, before disappearing to the back again. Anakin watched her go with a sad smile before focusing back on the actual problem at hand.

Ben was sitting in front of him, playing with the sleeves of his robes while staring at the table. He looked like a boy being scolded for lack of another word. Anakin put on a mellow smile before shoving one of the mugs in front of Ben. “Here, drink. It always helps me calm down.”

A pair of surprised eyes met Anakin's but they soon turned back down to the table. “Thank you,” he mumbled and closed his hands around the offered beverage.

They drank in silence for a while and Anakin waited for Ben to collect his thoughts and talk first. Seeing as this wasn't happening any time soon though Anakin took matters into his own hand. He needed to find the reason of why Ben might be bullied. Only then could he help the boy.

“I was always different from the other kids, back when I was a student here.” Other than a slight twitch of the shoulder there was no indication Ben had heard him. Anakin ignored it and talked on. “If it was only for the fact that I was muggle born.”

Not many people knew about him being a muggle born. He quickly learnt that advertising this fact was not beneficial to his reputation.

“For some reason other kids thought I wasn't worthy because of that. It didn't really help the fact that I didn't want to go to Hogwarts at first.”

That at lest got a reaction from Ben and he finally looked up. “You didn't?”

“Nope. I didn't want to leave my mum.” And there it was, a flash of pain crossing Ben's eyes.

If he was reading this right, Ben was most probably homesick. It didn't help to understand the situation though. Where kids these days really so mean as to fault someone for missing their home? Anakin couldn't imagine that. The world was bad, but it couldn't be _that_ bad, right? There had to be another reason but the homesickness was a good start.

“We weren't really wealthy back then,” Anakin continued. Maybe Ben would be more prone on talking if he knew that Anakin had gone through the same thing. “It was enough to get by but never really afforded us to have a lot of luxuries. Still, it wasn't a bad situation and made me and my mum a very close knitted pair. She was always there to make sure I was fine. Obviously I objected quite heavily when one day suddenly a man came to our house telling me I'd have to go to a school far away from my mum.”

A reminiscent smile crossed Anakin's lips. He remembers the tantrum he threw that day. One of his more legendary ones. It went so far that he set the wizards beard on fire. Professor Mundi never really forgave him for that – even though he begged to differ, Anakin was sure he failed Herbology because of him still holding a grudge.

“Naturally I wasn't the happiest kid and basically started a fight with everyone that even looked at me wrong. The professors thought I was just a delinquent and I'm sure they wanted nothing more than to throw me out.”

“But you're the Chosen One...” Anakin laughed.

“I never really liked that title you know? _The Chosen One_ ,” Anakin mimicked in a bad imitation of Professor Mundi's speech. “Chosen for what? I heard the prophecy: _When the rain returns, a victory shall bring forth a rise of faith and an age of justice._ There is literally no indication that it was about me. Only the fact that I was supposedly born without a father. I admit, that is quite a spectacular thing - and I'm certain that it's not true - but does that really mean I am the chosen one? The prophecy didn't even talk about a Chosen one.”

He took a sip from his hot chocolate relishing in the way it warmed his body.

“If anything, all the prophecy did was paint a big red flag on my back. Other students used it to goad me and it just generally set me apart from others. I didn't have any friends because of that and the fact that I fought everyone. Obviously that in return worsened my desire to be back with my mum. I cried a lot when no one was looking because I didn't want anyone to mock me for it-”

Suddenly the realization hit him. _Of course!_ He remembered the words Kir had said before Anakin arrived.

_”Gonna go run to your mummy and cry?”_

That's also why they were so far up in the castle. There weren't many people going and coming around that part of the castle. Anakin had only been there because he needed to send a letter. It was only logical that Ben would pick such a place to retreat, because that must be the reason why he was there. Anakin had done that a lot of times himself, seeing as the common rooms were always crowded and he shared his room with four other boys. It was easier to find a quiet spot then wait for peace.

So Ben had been up there to what? Cry most probably, his mind supplied. Kir must have come by and yes, that must have been it, right? Humans, wizards or not, were quite vicious creatures after all. For some notorious reason crying was seen as weakness, especially concerning men crying. Even Anakin had been caught by that mindset and always tried to hide away from others when he was crying. Only once he met Obi-Wan and- well, his other friends, did he let himself open up and confide in them.

Anakin cursed the world. It wasn't fair on Ben, not at all. And not only because he was Anakin's grandson. Seriously, no one should have to be ridiculed for missing their home. Anakin really needed to make that point clear to Ben, otherwise it could be fatal for his further life. He didn't know how long this bullying had been going on for but he was going to put a stop to it and make sure Ben would come out fine.

“Ben, could it be that Kir's behavior had something to do with you crying?” Judging by the heavy jerk that went through Ben's shoulder Anakin guessed he had hit the bulls eye. He had really hoped it wasn't the case. Ben slumped into himself again and his grip around the mug tightened.

Anakin had almost given up on ever getting an answer when Ben, in the smallest voice possible, said, “I'm scared.” Anakin remained silent. Sometimes that helped others talk freely instead of asking question's. Ben seemed to be such a case.

“My parents are fighting a lot nowadays and-”, Ben sniffled. “I'm scared that if I'm not there it will get worse...” The sniffles grew and Anakin saw a lone tear roll down Ben's cheek before a heavy sob wrecked his body. “I don't want them to get a divorce and lose them!”

He didn't think it was possible anymore but seeing Ben crying like this just broke Anakin's heart all over again. Han had never told him about any problems he might be having with Leia. Then again, they weren't exactly that close to begin with. They only ever met when Anakin was back in the country and sometimes not even then. Anakin sighed and stood up to switch to Ben's side. He didn't do anything else, not sure how it would be welcomed, and simply sat so that their sides were touching. Just so that Ben would know that there was someone there who would listen to him.

“It's stupid, I know...”

“It's really not,” Anakin deflected immediately. “It would be strange in fact if such a situation left you cold.”

“You're just saying that because you have to.”

“Believe me, I'm not. I don't even know what I _have_ to say coming from a teachers perspective.” Anakin huffed a small laugh. “I'm telling you this because it's the truth. I admit, while I've never been in this situation, I can imagine that it must be hard to see your parents fight. It's always hard to see someone you love fight.”

He took a sip from his hot chocolate, which was not hot anymore. Grumbling in his beard he spoke a quick heating charm and was relieved to see the steam rising from the cup. Ben's probably was just as cold and so Anakin did the same to his beverage, delighted to see the little shock of surprise at the steam streaming into Ben's face.

Anakin nudged Ben's shoulder. “Come one, drink your hot chocolate, it will help. Chocolate always helps.” The boy in question sniffled and took a tentative sip. “It's good, right?” Ben nodded and Anakin decided to give him some time to recollect himself. He probably needed it.  
  


When the sniffling had subsided and Ben wiped the last remaining tears away with his robes sleeves Anakin spoke up again.

“I know the situation with your parents seems bad but no matter the outcome, I'm sure that you will not lose them. A parents love for their child is unbelievably strong and I'm sure that nothing, be it a divorce or death, will ever make you lose them.”

“How can you be so sure about that?”

“Believe it or not but I'm a father as well.” Ben's head shot up to look at Anakin, who laughed. “Is it really so bizarre?”

Shaking his head Ben hastily explained, “No, it's just- I've read everything there is about you but there was never any mentioning of you having kids.”

Now it was Anakin's turn to be surprised. “You did?”

“Yeah! You're my hero!”

Anakin blushed and quickly hid his face in his cup. “I'm not a hero,” he mumbled into the beverage but Ben was quickly talking over him.

“But you are! You defeated Darth Sidious and brought an end to the war! That is amazing!”

Looks like that story would never quite leave him alone. Anakin agreed that his actions had brought the end to the war but it was _anything_ but amazing. There was no pride in his actions and Anakin was still paying the price for the outcome. He knew the story about _The Hero With No Fear_. It was sheer impossible to not stumble upon it in any form. But the story was wrong. Wrong in so many places except for the beginning and the end. Everything in between was a lie fabricated by people scared from war, yearning for the story of a knight in shining armor protecting them from everything bad.

Ben was too young to hear the full story though so he just settled for a simple “Thank you”.   
  
It simply wasn't his right. If anyone was to tell Ben anything it would probably be Leia or maybe even Luke. Anakin was the monster and if his own kids didn't believe him he didn't have the right to try to convince Ben of the opposite. That was probably one of the reasons why Leia went to such great lengths to keep Anakin away from Ben.

“To get back on the original topic,” Anakin said in order to change their string of conversation. “I know that a parents love for their child is unbreakable so don't you worry about your parents ever leaving you.”

Ben was a clever kid who seemed to realize that Anakin was not prone to talk about his war heroics and instead nodded, staring back into his cup.

“Do you miss them? Your kid or kids?”

The dull ache that always rested in the back of Anakin's chest came back to the front with full force. He wouldn't be Anakin Skywalker though if he hadn't learnt to deal with it. Didn't mean it hurt any less.

“Yes, I miss them very much. They are my whole pride and the single most important thing in my life and there's nothing that would change that.”

Ben smiled and nudged Anakin's side like Anakin had done previously. “They are very lucky to have a father like you.”

Anakin swallowed down the hurt trying to rise into his throat. “I'm not so sure about that but thank you, Ben.” This wasn't about him, this was about Ben. Ben needed his help and Anakin would not play it down just because his stupid heart thought it was more important.

“I think you're great,” Ben said with all the surety a thirteen year old could muster, “And you are way cooler than any of the other teachers.” A laugh broke away from Anakin's throat as he looked at the boy with a sincerer smile.

“Thank you, Ben. I think you're very cool as well.” Though that seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as Ben's whole demeanour changed.

“I'm not cool,” Ben mumbled and looked down at the table again, tracing a random pattern on it. “I could never be as strong as you, I'm a crybaby.”

A fierce protectiveness spread over Anakin again. No, he would not have this, Anakin thought and with a soft but firm voice he said, “Crying does not make you weak.”

“You probably never cry...”

“You'd be surprised how often I've cried in my life.” Ben did seem surprised judging by the way he was looking at Anakin again, disbelieve written over his forehead in big bold letters. Anakin nodded.

“But you're an Auror!”

“That doesn't mean I can't cry from time to time.” With his hand he combed an unruly strand out of his face. “You see Ben, everyone cries at one point in their life. Be it an Auror like me, or a mighty politician like your mother. I'm sure even Headmaster Yoda and Professor Windu cry from time to time. One of my professors back then always said that crying doesn't meant that you're weak. It means that you've been strong for too long. It means that your emotions are so strong that they want to be let out, to show the world what is going on deep inside of you. To show them if you are happy or if you're hurt so they can share your joy or help you through your sadness.”

“You really think that?” Ben asked still unsure about himself but his shoulders were more lax and his whole posture seemed to relax.

“I don't think that,” Anakin answered and patted Ben's shoulder, “I'm sure about it.”

Ben looked at him for a few more minutes, searching Anakin for any sing of jest or mockery but could only find a blinding honesty.

“Alright,” Ben said as he nodded to himself and took a big sip of the lukewarm hot chocolate, leaving an adorable chocolate mustache over his lips. Laughing Anakin took his cup and emptied the rest of it. He wasn't sure if Ben believed him wholeheartedly but for now Anakin had to contented himself with that. Over the coming days he'd keep an even closer eye on Ben, just to make sure he'd actually be alright.

“Come on, lets head back out and not overstay our welcome,” Anakin said with a wink as they stood up to leave the kitchen. He could tell that Ben was reluctant to go back but it was necessary. Not only because Anakin had caught a glimpse of the time and was reminded of his teachers responsibilities, but also because Ben shouldn't develop the habit of hiding when things get bad.

Ben stepped through the door first and before Anakin followed he looked back into the room and waved at Wilney. “Thank you for the amazing hot chocolate, Wilney! Have a lovely day, all of you!”

Opposed to his past professors opinion, Anakin's mother had taught him proper manners and he'd be damned before ignoring those teachings.

Once outside he ushered Ben along up the stairs. “You should seek out your friends and talk to them about your worries. I'm sure they'll be happy to help you and listen to your problems, alright?” Ben nodded, even though reluctantly and again Anakin had to take his word for it. Hopefully the boy would take his advice seriously.

They reached the top of the stairs and were just outside the great hall. Anakin gave Ben's shoulder an encouraging pat. “Alright, you go and talk with your friends and I'll try to not fall asleep during the teacher meeting I have to attend in a few minutes.”

A laughed escaped Ben's lip and Anakin was glad to hear it. Kids weren't made to be sad or to worry. They were made to be happy and learn exciting new things that'd prepare them for their future life.

“Is it really that bad?”

“It is horribly boring. Well except if you like listening to Professor Windu complaining, then it can be great fun!”

More laughter from Ben and the weight on Anakin's shoulders lightened.

“Okay then, I really need to leave now though. The only thing worse than listening to Professor Windu complaining is being the one Windu complains about.” Anakin amended with a snigger and sent Ben on his way with a little wave as he watched the boy ascending the stairs.

“Oh so you think our meetings are boring?” For one heart stopping moment Anakin thought Mace Windu himself was behind him and had heard every word Anakin said about him. That notion quickly disappeared though as he listened to the silvery laugh following the statement. “Why am I not surprised by this?”

Turning around towards the source of his distress Anakin came eye to eye with one of Obi-Wan's devious smiles. “For Merlin's sake, don't do that! I actually thought you were Mace!”

“Why thank you,” Obi-Wan answered, a hand dramatically placed over his chest. “I never thought my Mace imitation would ever come in handy.”

“That was one hell of a good impression I have to give you that,” agreed Anakin. It took him only couple steps before he was striding down the corridor alongside Obi-Wan. With their destination obviously being the professors meeting room.

“I've had a lot of years of practice.”

“Poor thing... I've only been here for two months and can't listen to his speeches anymore. Can't imagine enduring that for so long without going crazy.”

Obi-Wan just gave a casual shrug while greeting a group of Hufflepuff students. “Over the years you learn to tune out the repeating arguments and complaints and focus on the important things.” Anakin laughed.

“Never thought I'd hear studious teachers pet Obi-Wan Kenobi talking like that,” he said in a mockingly scandalized tone, getting a shove from Obi-Wan for his troubles.

“Whatever. You wanna tell me what you were doing down at the kitchens with a student?” There was no real accusation behind Obi-Wan's words but Anakin could easily see how such an action could be misinterpreted.

“I wanted to comfort Ben after I found him at the mercy of a seventh year Slytherin bully...” Just the thought of the situation made Anakin's blood boil but he kept it down. Obi-Wan's mood had also taken on a more serious note and Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder. His friend obviously knowing what kind of effect it had on Anakin.

“What happened?”

An aggravated huff left Anakin's lips. “Kir Bolban, seventh year Slytherin?" Obi-Wan nodded, showing his familiarity with the boy. "He was bullying Ben because he was crying about missing his parents. Even went as far as levitating him into the air. Seriously, that could have gone all kinds of wrong had I not interfered.”

“Nothing happened though, right?”

Anakin shook his head. “No I got the situation under control. Then after I sent Kir off with detention I took Ben to the kitchens for a cup of hot chocolate.”

“Seems like it worked though,” Obi-Wan amended. “Ben looked happy.”

“Yeah but I'm afraid that this wasn't the first time or that it'd be the last time and I just- ugh!”

Obi-Wan nodded. “You don't want anyone to be hurt, right?” Anakin hummed affirmative and dragged a hand through his unruly hair. Obi-Wan sighed and this time he put his whole arm around Anakin's shoulder.

“Don't worry, Anakin. You're a great teacher and I'm sure that you've helped Ben a lot. He looked happier.”

Anakin looked at his friend. “You think so?”

A nod and Anakin's shoulders sagged in relive. So he probably didn't imagine that. He'd still watch Ben more closely during the coming week and promised himself to keep his ears open. As long as Anakin was here he'd make sure that there was no room for bullying. He's already made a mental note to broach that topic during all of his classes. While not explicitly stated and basically ignored, Anakin counted bullying to the Dark Arts and he'd make sure that there was no reason to defend yourself against it in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock! 
> 
> Who's there? 
> 
> Anakin's Past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, buckle up tight because the next two or so chapters will be pretty dark. But! You'll finally get a look into Anakin's past and the reason why Leia and Luke don't like him. Be warned though there are thoughts about suicide after the first break line, but nothing happens. Everything is just a bit more gloomy than usual. The Happy Ending in the tags is still true ;)  
> Another thing I want to note is that this is in no way a Leia bashing. It may look like that but believe me, she has her reasons and I really like her *w*
> 
> With that being said, have fun reading ;)

As promised, Anakin made sure to drill the fact that bullying was a horrible thing into every students head. He didn't care if they were innocent or not. Each and every one had to listened to his one hour lecture about the topic and had to write a paper about what they've learnt. That was also the first lesson for which Anakin completely dropped his friendly teacher persona and made room for the no nonsense Auror Anakin Skywalker. He really wanted to make his point stick and show that he was dead serious.

(To make up for it he brought chocolate for every finished paper, because Anakin wasn't a bad person and kids would always just be kids. They still needed to learn a lot after all.)

Over the course of the week he'd also been watching Ben closely and was pleasantly surprised at what he found. The boy seemed happier and whenever Anakin saw him he was with one of his friends, mostly Poe Dameron.

While Anakin was glad Ben got better he found himself getting sadder every day. The more he interacted with Ben the more he thought about Leia and of course Luke. And where his kids were involved thoughts of Padmé weren't far away. It was worse now because there was only about one week left before the day she died.

Usually he'd be on a different continent or at least far enough away and stuck in a mission during that time so that he wouldn't have to think about it. Once the actual day of her death arrived he'd usually be out and about getting drunk in the company of his trusted squad and the horrible week was overcome.

It was the worst possible coping mechanism, Anakin knew that, but it was also the only one he could stomach.

Here at Hogwarts though he had no such distraction. Sure he had classes to teach but it wasn't enough. It wasn't something he could lose himself in for a longer period of time. There was too much free time and one can only do so much in regards of research and preparation. Add to that the fact that Anakin wasn't anywhere near being far away from this country his misery was made perfect.

At first he seriously thought he'd be able to deal with it but then the nightmares started. He'd get four hours of sleep at most and even those would be interrupted by horrific images from the past. This, of course lead to the fact that Anakin was now scared of even going to sleep in the first place. And then, once morning came around Anakin was completely worn out by the thoughts eating away at his sanity. It was a horribly vicious circle he couldn't seem to escape. Never had it been _this_ bad – well except for the time of Padmés death. It even got to the point where Anakin would skip breakfast in order to stay in bed and wallow in his misery. He needed that time to get himself in some kind of order so he could face his students and not have a breakdown right in front of them.

Of course this hadn't gone by unnoticed and both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had tried to talk to him. Even Mace had inquired about his health. Anakin, of course not wanting to worry anyone, said he was probably coming down with something and made an effort at showing himself during lunch and dinner time at least. Needles to say it had the opposite effect. He knew that it wouldn't work for a long time anyway because Obi-Wan was persistent and had know him for year.

When it got to the point though were even a couple of his students asked if he was alright, Anakin decided to approach Obi-Wan himself. He was the only one he could actually confide in because he knew both Anakin and Padmé. It was something young Anakin would have never done even if it meant his death. Back then he'd been too proud for his own good and thought that he'd be able to solve everything by himself. 50 year old Anakin has learnt though. He'd learnt the hard way that shutting everyone out and not accepting help would destroy him. It literally took away his family to finally realize that though and it was a hard earned lesson of which he still carries the scars.

So here he was now, in front of the great hall waiting for Obi-Wan to come out. Dinner was just about done anyway. Anakin hadn't joined it today because his thoughts need to be sorted. He also needed time to find his courage.

Student after student strode out of the great hall, some greeting Anakin while others were too busy chatting with their friends to notice him. It took quite a while before he caught a glimpse of the reddish brown mop of hair he'd been looking for to emerge.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin exclaimed, catching the others attention. The look of surprise made way for a smile as Obi-Wan quickly excused himself from Quinlan and made his way over.

“There you are,” Obi-Wan said as he joined Anakin. “I was getting worried, you know? It's not really an Anakin thing to miss dinner.” It was an attempt at lightening the mood but Anakin couldn't find it in himself to accept it.

“Can we talk?” The smile on Obi-Wan's face faded and Anakin hated himself for being the reason.

Obi-Wan though didn't disappoint and nodded. “How about a little walk outside? I have the feeling you haven't got a single ounce of fresh air over the week.” He patted him on the back and started walking. This time Anakin wasn't able to hide his smile as he followed the older man.

The first few moments were spent with idle small talk. Mostly Obi-Wan talking about things he'd missed during dinner. Like the group of Slytherin's that had managed to steal Yoda's walking stick. Of course it didn't take long for the headmaster to notice and to the Slytherin's dismay they quickly learnt that Yoda did not, in fact, need the stick. There was no punishment seeing as Yoda took it good naturedly and even praised them on their skills. It was a good story and Anakin even laughed as he was reminded of his time at Hogwarts again. A few of his friends and Anakin had done the same in their forth year. Gryffindor earned 20 points that day for catching Yoda by surprise. It was good to see that their tradition was still being carried out.

Meanwhile they had reached the great lake and Obi-Wan finally broached the topic Anakin had been waiting for. “Something's been bothering you, right?” Anakin nodded. “I hope that's what you wanted to talk about?” Another nod and he sighed. He could do this.

Taking a deep breath Anakin said, “It's about Padmé.”

If Obi-Wan was surprised he did a good job at hiding it.

“You probably know that-” his throat closed up. Damn, this just wouldn't get easier, would it? Anakin sighed again and cleared his throat. “You know that she is- that she- died...” The word was barely above a whisper and Anakin could feel the gathering of tears in the corner of his eyes. Dammit, this time of year always reduced him into an emotional wreck.

Ever the calm and collected one, Obi-Wan just nodded but he didn't look at Anakin for which he was grateful. “I do,” he sighed while his gaze wandered over the lake. “Tragic, really... Especially seeing as I couldn't even say goodbye or attend the funeral.”

This time Anakin didn't manage to suppress it and a sob ripped itself lose from his throat. The hurt was just so palpable in Obi-Wan's words and Anakin hated himself even more. It was his fault after all that Obi-Wan couldn't say goodbye. Padmé wasn't destined to die so soon after all. She had a beautiful soul and was a fierce but fair politician. She was beauty in person and someone who was predestined to change the world. She had changed his world at least.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by an arm encircling his waist and the weight of a head resting on his shoulder. “Her death day is approaching, that's the problem, right?” Their steps had come to a standstill in front of the lakes edge, Hogwarts castle right in front of them on the other side.

“Yes,” Anakin croaked trying to gain some form of composure. “I just miss her so damn much, Obi-Wan...”

“I know... Me too...” Obi-Wan tightened his grip. “I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you during that time.”

Shaking his head and with a self deprecating laugh Anakin answered, “I wasn't there either...”

Silence engulfed them, only broken by Anakin's occasional Sobs. Obi-Wan never strayed one step away from Anakin's side for which he was immensely thankful.

By the time Anakin had mostly calmed down, night had engulfed Hogwarts castle, the last rays of sunshine disappearing behind the mountains. It was then when Obi-Wan spoke up again, breaking the spell of silence surrounding them. “I think we should pay her a visit.”

That surprised Anakin and he threw Obi-Wan a bewildered look. “I know it's hard for you but I'm sure she'd be delighted to see us two together again, don't you think?”

“I doubt it... She doesn't want to see me, I'm sure,” answered Anakin his voice devoid of emotions except for guilt.

“Why would you think that? You've always been her favorite,” Obi-Wan gave him a nudge to which Anakin didn't react.

“I'm pretty sure I'm not anymore.”

“Something happened between you?”

Anakin answered with a nod, still not sure if he wanted to share that piece of information with Obi-Wan. He'd been Padmés friend as well. What if he'd get angry at Anakin too? Not that it wouldn't be justified. Heck he hated himself for his actions, why wouldn't Obi-Wan do the same? Still there was a small selfish part in him that didn't want to lose Obi-Wan just yet, deserved as it might have been. His mind screamed to confide in Obi-Wan but his mouth said no, to the disappoint of Obi-Wan. Anakin just wasn't ready to lose another friend. Not when his mind was already so fucked up.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan sighed, “I'm not forcing you but we're going to visit Padmés gave. And I don't care if I have to drag you there.”

“Obi-Wan-”

“Don't you dare _Obi-Wan_ me.” And there it was, the typical Obi-Wan _don't-argue-about-this-Anakin_ voice. “It's the least we can do. None of us has visited her and that's just not fair. I don't care what happened between you two but being ignored is something she doesn't deserve.”

Somewhere deep down in his very soul a small voice cheered in success. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Anakin was grateful for Obi-Wan's plan. He'd always wanted to visit Padmé but never found the courage for it. Maybe this would turn out good for Anakin's mind. Maybe it'd allow him to finally find at least a bit of closure.

Hopefully this wouldn't make everything worse.

* * *

He should've known life just wasn't that easy. _Not for Anakin fucking Skywalker_ , he thought bitterly and tried to suppress a scream. His heart was bleeding, shredded to pieces after he had tried to stitch it back together so carefully all these years ago. The tears didn't stop streaming over his face and if Anakin had been a lesser man he'd probably jumped. It would have been quite a fall all the way down from the astronomy tower to the bottom. At least it would have been an easy death. Good thing Anakin was no lesser man though. If only for the fact that he'd never settle for an easy death. No, Anakin didn't deserve one. Today had just been a reminder of that. Furthermore it would have been a horror for the students. He couldn't disturb them like that and he owed them to at least finished this year.

Anakin sighed. Up here the November winds were strong, biting at his face and proving again that he didn't deserve warmth. Damn, his mind was one big, fucked up mess right now. Worst of all he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the days events.

It was the day Obi-Wan had dragged him to Padmés grave. A grave they shouldn't even know about. His family had made sure of it. Padmé had been a great politician but she also had a lot of enemies. One of the reasons why only close members of the family knew about the exact location of her resting place. Also because they wanted to mourn in peace without any press. A traitorous part of his mind said it was to shut Anakin out. They hadn't bothered to tell him the location after all. Anakin had been okay with that. He didn't deserve it anyway and Padmé probably would've wanted the same.

Years went by like that and it wasn't until Leia married the Solo boy that things turned out at least a bit better. Anakin had known Han Solo even before then. He's an Auror, obviously he knew the most cunning smuggler in the wizarding world. Of course there was never any evidence against him because he was good at covering his traces but Anakin didn't mind. He liked Han and it wasn't like he did anything to harm others.

They first met in India where Anakin was following a lead regarding illegal underground fights. He'd run into a dead-end with his investigations and stumbled upon Solo who was just in the middle of a “ _business transaction_ ” as he had so eloquently put it. Anakin spared him the arrest because he knew about the underground fights.

They got something to drink and had a very pleasant conversation, not only about the illegal fights. Han and Leia had already been married at that point and of course he was curious as to how his kids were doing. The only thing he'd known at that point was that Leia had gone into politics, like her mother and Luke had become an Auror, like Anakin. Han told him a few funny anecdotes from their life and for the first time in years Anakin had felt as if he'd been part of his kid's life again. Of course that illusion shattered the moment Han left and Anakin went back to work. Still they stayed in contact and every few months he'd get a letter, with an update from his children's life. Neither Leia nor Luke knew of this, obviously. If it hadn't been for Han though he'd never known about Padmés remains or that he had a grandson. Han was a good man and Anakin was glad his Leia was in good hands. 

Right now though Anakin debated with himself if it would have been better had he never met Han. That way he wouldn't have known about Padmés grave and he would have been spared his broken heart. A new round of memories hit Anakin full force bringing only more rears forth.

* * *

_They had just arrived at the small cemetery on the outside of a barely inhabited village he didn't remember the name of. It was nothing fancy and the perfect place for privacy. No one would go looking around there for Padmés grave._

_The grave itself was lovely, just like Padmé. A tombstone of black marble towered at the head of the grave. Engraved in it Padmés name, date of birth and death. Just on the side of it the marble was ingrained with golden linings in the shape of roses. It was simple but the contrast was beautiful. On the grave itself was an assortment off different flowers, white Angelonias taking up the most space with a few yellow Biddens sprouting in between them. Again, simple but totally breathtaking. Anakin himself had brought an arrangement of white Carnations while Obi-Wan went for some lovely Sunflowers._

_Obi-Wan went first in putting them down. His voice was feathery light as he said, “Sorry my friend for taking so long to show my face. Usually I'm not that tardy as you obviously know.” Obi-Wan sighed as he put the bouquet down. “I hope you're happy wherever the wind has taken you. Rest well, Padmé. I'll try to not let too much time pass between now and our next meeting. Until then my old friend.”_

_Eyes blurred with tears Anakin watched as Obi-Wan slowly got up from the ground, accompanied by a groan and the sound of bones popping back into place. “Oh dear, I'm really getting old. I can practically hear Padmé laughing...”_

_Obi-Wan threw a grin at Anakin but it soon vanished. Instead it made way for a softer expression as he gently put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. “Go on, talk to her. I'm certain she's missed you.” His words were accompanied by a soft push and as if on autopilot Anakin went down on one knee. The emotions in his body were fighting a fierce battle. Anakin's hands were shaking so badly that he was afraid of dropping the flowers. His throat was as dry as the Sahara and a huge lump had formed at the back of it. Still his body moved by itself and shakily put down the Carnations besides Obi-Wan's. He was just about to open his mouth when-_

_“You can't be serious!” A voice so full of resentment echoed over the place, that it made Anakin flinch up into the air in shock._

_“Leia no!” Han's voice was trying to stop the storm coming their way but nothing would ever stand a chance against the force of nature that was Leia Organa-Solo. Eyes wide with terror Anakin watched as Leia stormed their way with bloody murder written on her face._

_“How dare you show your face here of all places!”_

_Each and every word from his once so little princess was like a dagger stabbing into his heart. Behind her Han and- oh dear god could it be? Luke? His precious dreamer Luke. Tiny Luke who Anakin only remembers as the blindingly bright boy delighted at playing air plane with his father. Anakin wasn't surprised about Leia. He'd seen her grow up as a politician, he knew what she looked like. But Luke? He hadn't seen Luke since that horrible day years ago. The boy looked every bit of his mother, except the hair and the electric blue eyes. That had all been Anakin's doing. Dear Merlin and Morgana but he missed his kids so unbearably much._

_A hard slap brought him back into reality, where Leia had entered his field of vision._

_“Why today?!”_

_The sting on his cheek he could ignore but the action itself felt like someone had ripped out his beaten and broke heart just to step on it again and again._

_“You fucking monster!” First signs of tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes. She was just about to hit him a second time, and Anakin knew he would have let her, but Han intercepted it by grabbing her wrist. Obi-Wan had also taken quick action and pressed Anakin behind himself a fair distance away from Leia._

_“Why today?!” Leia screeched again as tears started to stream down her cheeks as well. “Why do you have to come back on the same day you monster destroyed our life?! Why couldn't you just be stuck at the other end of the fucking world like you always do?!”_

_Anakin didn't even know what to do. He was full on crying, his body shivering. His mind was a shipwreck of emotions and pain. Everything was coming together. Memories of the past mixing with memories of the present. Feelings of immense pain joined forces with his self loathing._

_Only at the edges of his consciousness did he hear Obi-Wan and Han trying to control Leia but Anakin couldn't make out any words. The only thing he could do was step back. One step, two steps, three steps- and he was turning around racing for the exit._

_“Anakin,” Obi-Wan shouted but it was overpowered by Leia's voice._

_“_ _Yes that's right! Leave! Leave and never come back! I don't wan to see you here ever again!”_

* * *

And that's how Anakin found himself where he was right now at the top of the astronomy tower.

Leia's words had burnt themselves into his mind. She was right with everything, of course. It was so fucking stupid of Anakin to believe he could find peace. He was a monster, as Leia had correctly said. He didn't deserve peace. Anakin was a horrible human being and didn't deserve anything.

With his emotions so raw and his mind in shambles, Anakin couldn't keep the scream in any longer. It was wet and so very broken, filled to the brink with his pain.

_Why can't I just die?_

“Because then the world would be a darker place.”

His body startled heavily at the sudden voice penetrating his ears. It wasn't Leia's or even the devious voices in his head. No, the soft tenor voice that practically sounded like a hot cup of coffee on a cold rainy morning. It was a balm to his frazzled nerves, soothing their sharp edges. Had he spoken his thoughts out loud?

A woolen piece of black fabric was wrapped around his shoulder. Only then Anakin noticed how his body was shivering not only from emotions but also from the biting cold of the wind. It was an undeserved but welcome protection and Anakin would forever be grateful for a friend like Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan cast a quick heating charm into the frozen stone before sitting right next to Anakin with no space between them. Anakin didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve the blanket, nor Obi-Wan's presence and most of all he didn't deserve Obi-Wan pulling him into his chest. The elder didn't say anything further and just pressed Anakin closer to himself. His arm was protectively draped around Anakin's shoulder. Obi-Wan still said nothing and let Anakin cry to his hearts contend. Seriously, Anakin didn't know when he'd been held like this. The last time he actively cried in someone's embrace and felt this safe was probably back when Padmé had still been alive. Padmé gave great hugs. Obi-Wan was a very close second. Still Anakin let himself revel in the feeling of being taken care of. He may not deserve it but he was just so exhausted that he couldn't be bothered to fight it.

They stayed like this for an undefined period of time. It could have been a few seconds or even hours. So far up from the ground the concept of time wasn't important. What was important though was the fact that Anakin literally couldn't cry anymore. His face was completely drenched and so was the top of Obi-Wan's robe. Eyes sore and puffy Anakin stared into the distance.

“You know,” Obi-Wan was the first one to pierce the silence, “I always knew you and Padmé would make a great couple.” Anakin twitched at the name but Obi-Wan just tightened his grip on is shoulders. “And I was right. You have two beautiful kids. Leia with your raw stubbornness and Luke inheriting Padmés gentle but deadly aura.” It shouldn't really surprise him that Obi-Wan had figured it out. Between their years of friendship and the scene at the cemetery it wasn't actually hard to put the pieces together. He still had to ask.

“How?”

Instead of an answer Obi-Wan pressed a small hard something into his hand. Closer inspection showed that it was one of Anakin's only personal belongings. One he only put out into the open once a year. A picture of Anakin and Padmé cuddling on a sofa while Luke and Leia played peacefully on the floor in front of them. A sad choked up laugh ripped itself from Anakin's raw throat. They'd been so very small back then, barely three years old. From the very first moment he had put his eyes on the twins, he swore himself to protect them from everything. Apparently _everything_ didn't include Anakin himself.

“Where did you get that?”

“Found it while looking for you. I thought you might be hiding in your chambers and saw it standing on your Desk.” Obi-Wan's eyes came to rest on the picture in Anakin's hands. His voice a mellow rumble. “What happened, Anakin?” There was no pity or anything similar in Obi-Wan's tone but a genuine need to understand. Anakin knew he wouldn't get around telling him the truth. Maybe it would be for the best and Anakin could put a stop to his messy thoughts. Obi-Wan was the voice of reason between the two of them. Surely he would confirm that Anakin was a horrible person. At least then his split mind could find an agreement. Didn't mean that it made this any easier.

As much as it pained him, Anakin extracted himself from Obi-Wan's arms.

“You're right,” he said and drew the blanket closer around himself, “about me and Padmé I mean. I was so unbelievably happy with her and once the twins were there I swear I could've burst with joy.”

“How come no one know about this?”

Anakin sighed wistfully. “Padmé was a politician that had many enemies all for herself. I didn't want to get her or the kids in additional danger by painting a target on their back. Not everyone likes Aurors. There were, and still are, enough people out there that would have gladly taken the chance at getting back at me with any means necessary.”

Obi-Wan gave an agreeing hum and Anakin saw him stroke his beard.

“Is that why Leia was so angry at you? Did Padmés death link to one of your cases?”

“No,” Anakin answered his voice devoid of any emotions as he stared into the abyss beneath them.

“I killed her...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually happened between Anakin, Padmé and their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so uhh this is going to be the last doom and gloom chapter for a while now. I don't know about the rest of the story but with the rough draft I've got of the plot I can't promise that it will be the last dark chapter. At least with this the most important aspect of Anakin's past is finally revealed so I hope you still liked it ^^' 
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know if you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time ;D 
> 
> Stay healthy and have a great day everyone <3

“Surely you don't mean that, right?” It was clear that Obi-Wan had not expected Anakin's statement. Understandable though. Anakin had never told this story to anyone.

“How much do you know about the Great Wizarding War?”

Visible confusion spread over Obi-Wan's features. His eyebrows drawn in thought and hand going up to stroke his beard. “Well your phrasing makes it sound like there's more to the story than what the news reported on, right?”

“Do you know about my role in it?”

“Of course! You went undercover in Sidious' ranks to defeat him from within.” Only hearing that name made Anakin physically sick. If he listened closely he could still hear the Dark wizards grating laugh haunting his memories.

“Yeah, that's true but there's more to it, like you said.” Anakin sighed. This would not be easy. Luckily he didn't have anymore tears to spare. Otherwise he feared his body might dry out. “Luke and Leia were eight, when it happened. By that point I'd been undercover for three years already, no step closer to overthrowing Sidious.” His body visibly shuddered but this time it wasn't because of the cold.

“Sidious sent me on a mission to kill a politician that spoke against his ideals. There was no reason for me to believe that he was suspicious of my loyalty, so I made sure that politician would be safe. My mission was to destroy the guy's home and kill him. I gave him a fair warning so he wouldn't be home that day.”

“That's a good thing, Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried for optimism but it fell on deaf ears.

“It really wasn't,” Anakin breathed. “Sidious knew about my plan. Instead of ordering me back from the miss though he just let me be.”

“Why?”

“Because he also had a plan. Obviously I didn't know about this and together with four others went off and destroyed the house. We set it on fire, shattered the windows everywhere, brought walls to collapse, it was a mess. Once finished we went in to make sure the politician was properly dead and if possible even bring back the body. We split up, even though I was positive that we wouldn't find anything. That's when I heard the screams.”

The picture in Anakin's hand was basically vibrating, his knuckles whitening from the relentless grip he had on it. Those screams followed him into every nightmare. It didn't even have to involve past memories. There could be the most surrealist thing going on in his dreams and somehow his mind would manage to get the screams into it as well.

“So Sidious got the politician to get back there?” Obi-Wan asked confused to which Anakin just shook his head.

“No it wasn't the politician. He was safely hidden with a friend of his. The person screaming... it was Padmé...” Anakin could practically feel the shock radiating from Obi-Wan. “God, Obi-Wan, her screams were horrible and so full of pain! I wanted nothing more than to cut my ears off, still want it to this day.”

Something wet landed on the shaking frame. Oh great! Now would you look at that, Anakin still had tears left to spill.

“The moment I heard those screams I knew it was her and I sprinted through the house like a maniac, jumping over fallen rubble and extinguishing the flames in my way. Never before was I running that fast and it still seemed that I wouldn't ever be able to reach her. Eventually-” He choked on a sob. “Eventually I arrived in what was once the living room and there she was...”

Tears were now openly streaming down Anakin's face as his voice was wrecked with sobs.

“She was lying on the floor. My beautiful angel was covered in blood, her legs trapped under a fallen piece of wall. Her face, god Obi-Wan, her face!” The picture in his hand was flooded with tears, covering Padmé's gorgeous face just like the blood did that day. “I wasn't the only one who found her... the others were there as well and they were torturing her. They threw one curse after the other at her and I couldn't do anything!”

“Oh Ana-” Obi-Wan started to say but Anakin didn't deserve the pity. He also didn't deserve the strong arms trying to pull him into an embrace so he slapped them away.

“No! You don't understand, Obi-Wan! I knew fighting them would just get the both of us killed so I didn't do anything! Like a fucking coward I let them torture her and simply watched until it got too much. Without even thinking I used the killing curse on her!” By the end he was practically shouting. Or well whatever his raw throat would interpret as shouting. It was really more along the lines of angry croaking. Not that Anakin cared. The self-hatred ate him up.

“I killed her because I couldn't stop them! I didn't even try! Me, a trained Auror, the fucking _Chosen One_ couldn't save her! I thought even if they didn't kill her, they'd take her back to Sidious. I knew if that happened he'd tear her mind apart until he found prove of my disloyalty. Padmé knew about the mission and I just thought that if that happened the whole world would be lost. I was so naïve to actually believe that I could safe the world with her death! The world in which Leia and Luke had to grow up! I didn't want them to live in fear and what did I do instead?! I killed their mother after watching her being tortured!”

Ugly sobs and labored breathing wrecked his body. He was a monster. Leia was right. Now that he'd finally said it out loud he could clearly see what his kids had already known years ago. God he was a horrible person and didn't deserve to even call them his kids. What had he been thinking?

“Anakin, calm down!” That was Obi-Wan and- and is the air getting thinner? There wasn't enough air up here!

A hand came to rest on his back making Anakin startle heavily. There were suddenly so many voices in his head. Sidious' laugh, Leia's angry shouting and Padmé's horrific screams. Anakin just wanted it to stop but knew he deserved it. Anakin deserved to suffer for eternity and even then it wouldn't be enough to escape this hell.

He threw the picture away and instead pulled at his hair. Pain was good. It was what monsters like him deserved.

Hands on his wrists tried to pull Anakin's away from his hair but he fought it. The pain wasn't allowed to stop.

“Anakin STOP!”

“NO! No no no! Leave me alone!” He screamed while in the same breath begged, “Please stop them! Make it stop!” Anakin's body was fighting a vicious battle against itself.

The hands pulling on his wrists weren't relenting their attack though and slowly but surely Anakin lost the fight. His body was weak from the cold and drained by his emotions. Obi-Wan's grip was strong and would probably leave some bruises but he didn't seem to care. So with a great deal of strength he molded Anakin's body into his. Anakin's head was pressed firmly into Obi-Wan's chest and the arm around his shoulders ensured that Anakin was pressed even tighter to Obi-Wan. Heart wrenching cries ripped themselves from Anakin's abused throat as Obi-Wan's chin came to rest on the top of his head.

The older man was saying all kinds of things but Anakin didn't hear them over the ringing in his ears. What even was his life? Why was he still here? Gods but he hated himself.

Anakin wasn't sure but this time he thought it took him even longer to calm down. Not so much his crying but his panic attack. There'd been many of those in his life, some even worse than this one. At least he wasn't alone. That's probably the reason why he calmed down remarkably fast. He still stayed in Obi-Wan's embrace as long as possible, savoring the feeling of being held and protected. The warmth was very nice and made coming down from his panic attack even easier.

Anakin thought it was remarkable that Obi-Wan could still do that after everything he'd told him. Shouldn't he have left? Anakin had done some pretty horrid things which Obi-Wan knew now and he still stayed? It was Obi-Wan we're talking about though. Really, it shouldn't surprise him at all. The elder was a gentle soul that believed in the good of most everything. Just one more reason why Anakin didn't deserve such a friend. Were they even friends anymore? Anakin wouldn't hold it against him, really. He also wouldn't like to be friends with himself right now.

“You alright there?” It was Obi-Wan's silvery voice that pulled him out of his bleak thoughts. Was he alright? No, probably not but Obi-Wan didn't need to know that. He had worried his friend enough as it was. So instead of telling the truth Anakin just nodded. It wasn't a complete lie. Anakin did feel better but not alright. Despite that he didn't make a move to extract himself from Obi-Wan's warm embrace.

“Anakin, what happened was bad and I'm so damn sorry that you had to make such a decision at all.” Anakin wanted to protest but got interrupted by Obi-Wan. “No Anakin, you didn't know Sidious was playing you like this. I don't know what I'd have done in your situation. Four against one is never an easy win and would have probably ended with your loss.” Obi-Wan's voice was firm and strong, as if he'd actually believed what he was saying.

“You've said it yourself: Had Sidious gotten the both of you it would have been a long and painful death, of that I'm sure.”

The older man finally moved Anakin away from himself but only so he could look into Anakin's eyes. There was so much warmth and concern in them that Anakin couldn't find it in himself to look away. “I know you think you did the wrong thing but at that moment it was the only possible solution.”

“You seriously think killing Padmé was the right thing to do?!” That couldn't be right. Obi-Wan was Padmés friend as well. They'd known each other since their third year at Hogwarts. No way was Obi-Wan being serous right now. “If I'd just kept them at bay for a little longer we would've both been safe!”

That took Obi-Wan by surprise again. “Anakin you've been up against four-”

“But I wouldn't have been alone for too long.”

“What do you mean?”

Anakin sighed and averted his gaze. “Padmé had sent a Patronus during the attack and just after I- killed her, a group of Aurors stormed the place. We fought for a moment just so that we'd be able to escape. I thought now that Padmé was dead anyway I couldn't blow my cover as well, so I went back to Sidious. Lost my arm for that decision,” he explained and wiggled his right arm. Obi-Wan was now the only other person that knew the whole story abut that as well.

His gaze returned to the vast beyond as more memories popped up in his brain.

“It was there, back with Sidious, that I learnt of his knowledge of our plan.” A self deprecating huff escaped Anakin's lips. “Turns out that utter bastard was tricking the whole wizarding world by posing as Minister for Magic Palpatine. Every detail of our undercover plan to destroy him was open for him to explore.”

Anakin balled his hand into fists grinding his teeth together. “When I learnt of this I was so goddamn angry Obi-Wan. I wasted three years of my life doing the bidding of a manic! I didn't get to be there for my kids! I lost my wife and the whole family! I sacrificed so damn much because it was the _only option_. At least Padmé wasn't the only one who died that day...”

“You killed Sidious on that same day, right?” A nod.

“It was a hard fight but he was all alone and it was the best moment to strike. What with all my emotions on a rampage.” Sidious' screams were the only real good thing that day. “It wasn't a quick or easy death once I had him down. Oh no,” his voice took on a more dangerous tone, “I made him suffer like Padmé had. I kept him alive for hours to torture him with all the hatred I could find until he didn't move anymore.” Anakin was already a monster by that point so why not embrace that side completely?

But as fast as his anger had risen it disappeared again, leaving an emptiness in Anakin that he didn't know how to fill.

“Oh Anakin...” He couldn't look at Obi-Wan, not now. Anakin wasn't ready to deal with his friends concern.

_”Monster!”_

Giving an emotionless laugh Anakin asked, “Do you know what's worst of all?” Seriously, one would think it wouldn't get anymore fucked up by this point. It could do that though if your name was Anakin Skywalker.

“Padmé wasn't by herself... She'd brought the kids as well...”

“Oh no.” It wasn't really hard to figure out what that meant. Anakin gave an affirmative hum.

“They were hiding in the closet. Padmé probably put a protective shield around it. That's why they hate me so much... they saw first hand what their father had become...”

Unexpectedly Anakin was pulled back into Obi-Wan's embrace and- were that tears dripping onto his head? No... wait... was Obi-Wan _crying_? He got his answer in the form of a small sob. Obi-Wan was crying... But _why_?

“I'm so sorry, Anakin,” he said in a broken kind of way and Anakin didn't understand what was going on. “I'm sorry that you had to carry that burden all by yourself... You did so much already to bring by the end of a ruthless war. You shouldn't have had to go through this, I'm sorry...”

Tears were dripping onto his hands that didn't belong to Obi-Wan. There was nothing but silence and the howling wind as they lay in each others arms crying. Anakin for the life he sacrificed and the family he lost for the greater good. Obi-Wan for the friend who lost everything and still had to move on with the weight of the world on his shoulders. But they were together, finding solace in each other. It was sad but they'd be alright. Obi-Wan would make sure that they made it through this. Both of them.

“Let's go inside, yeah? I could make us some tea and we could talk some more?” Obi-Wan proposed after they had both calmed down again. It sounded like a brilliant idea so Anakin just nodded. He was too exhausted for more. By now he was sure that he'd cried out everything in his body. He was getting quite thirsty. Also the closer it got to the evening the colder it got. Hogwarts and the surrounding towers were plunged in darkness so there was nothing to distract him anymore.

The silence of the night was broken by their groans and the cracking of countless stiff limbs.

“We're too old for this,” Obi-Wan complained as he rolled his shoulders a few times setting everything back into it's rightful place.

“Speak for yourself old man. I fell fit as a kid.” Anakin's statement was greatly undermined by his cracking back and the groan's he didn't manage to hold back.

“Thickheaded brat,” mumbled Obi-Wan into his beard and Anakin felt lighter. Sure he still felt like someone had run him over with a truck, _twice_ , but it didn't seem so bleak anymore. Despite Anakin's confessions Obi-Wan was still ready to offer him tea and joke like they did when they were younger.

As they began their retreat Anakin's foot caught on something. Crouching down with a couple more groans he picked it up and let his fingers trace over the smooth surface, caressing the memory of days gone by.

Maybe Anakin was a monster but maybe now that everything was out in the open he could try to work on himself. Work on accepting that monster in order to eventually let go of it.

He wasn't alright, but maybe one day he'd finally be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for the very first Teacher vs. Student Quidditch Match!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how are you? I hope you're all safe and sound at home ;) 
> 
> Seeing as the last couple of chapters were a tad bit gloomy I thought I'd just give you a more fun chapter ^_^   
> I went through a couple of photo albums and discovered a picture from the time me and a couple of others went against our teachers in a soccer match as highlight of our yearly summer festival. That got me the idea for this chapter because why not have a teacher-student quidditch game?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it and thanks again for all your lovely comments, they make my day!

It's been roughly five weeks since Anakin's breakdown and he was getting better every day.

Obi-Wan was being the very best friend one could wish for and always there to listen. Anakin found himself opening up to him more and more. Ahsoka as well. Sure she didn't know the whole story - or basically anything - but she spent a lot of time with him. They went to Hogsmead or to a muggle bar every now and then, sometimes alone and other times accompanied by Obi-Wan or another professor – mostly Quinlan. Other days they'd just lounge around Hogwarts, preparing their classes. It was nice and quiet and helped Anakin a lot in re-entering himself.

What also helped were his students. Some of his classes brought sweets to share with everyone, while most of them worked especially hard in class to try and impress Anakin. There were always a few unruly students that did more mischief in his class or simply didn't care enough. Not anymore though. Each and every one of his pupils payed attention, did their homework properly and behaved in class. It was almost scary how well behaved they were. Of course Anakin wasn't complaining and enjoyed it while it lasted.

Yeah, it was a turbulent few weeks but he got better. There even was a short letter from Han, apologizing on Leia's behalf. Not that he had anything to apologize for because Anakin was still of the opinion that Leia had been right in her actions. Still it was a nice gesture and Anakin was glad that Leia managed to find such a good husband. He was really proud of her. And of Luke as well, no question.

To get back on the topic; Anakin had a lot of people helping him get back on track and either way he was kept too busy as to spend even more time brooding. Especially now that the big day was here. Tomorrow Hogwarts would be hosting the first ever _Student-Teacher Quidditch match_.

When Anakin was in elementary school they had something similar every year. Just with soccer instead of Quidditch. Everyone loved it and Anakin didn't see a reason why they shouldn't do that in Hogwarts as well. So together with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka they spent three weeks planing the event and quickly caught the attention of all of Hogwarts inhabitants. Everyone was excited. Students could showcase their abilities while the staff members could show them what they were made of.

Of course to keep it fair, only students currently playing on one of the active Quidditch teams were allowed to participate. Not that the others minded very much. Most of them were just eager to see the – as they called it- _match of the century_.

It took about two weeks for the teams to find themselves, both encountering some problems.

With the students the most prominent problem were the houses themselves. Of course they only wanted to pick the best but that meant that there was at lest one player from each House present and they had to work together instead of against each other. That was also one of the reasons why Anakin thought the match would be a good idea. It would unite all students against “the enemy” namely the teachers. They had to pull on one string to make it work and it was a great joy of seeing them do just that. The teams practised in all kinds of different constellations to find the best possible solutions while the others participated by creating banners or badges with all houses combined.

Anakin was very proud of his idea.

So far the student team consisted of Phasma Nautilus, a 7th year Slytherin, as Keeper and Captain. She and Poe had fought a while about the Captain's position but in the end Phasma got the position because she was older and was on her 4th year as Slytherins keeper so she had two more years of Quidditch experience on Poe.

Poe himself took one of the Chaser positions together with Tallie Lintra, a 6th year Hufflepuff, and Temmin Wexley, a 6th year Ravenclaw. The beater duo consisted of Rose Tico, 4th year Ravenclaw, and her sister Paige a 6th year Gryffindor. Last but not least there was their Slytherin Seeker in the the form of 5th year Zorii Bliss.

It was a good team, Anakin thought. Phasma was a fierce girl that didn't take no for an answer and demanded only the utmost respect. She wasn't Slytherins Quidditch captain but she was the one responsible for creating strategies and knew exactly how to find their opponents weakness. Anakin was sure that Phasma had been a warrior in her prior life.

Poe was – just as Ahsoka had warned him at the beginning of the year – a troublemaker but never with the intent to hurt others. Contrary to popular believes, Anakin would say it was either to cheer up his friends or in some cases just taking revenge on bullies. Probably also one of the reasons why Anakin overlooked most of his mishaps. Obviously that wasn't a very teacher like behavior. What with treating every student the same but honestly, Anakin couldn't care less. It wasn't like he graded Poe's works any differently from others. Also Anakin was, first and foremost, an Auror not a teacher and he would never really be anything else. But to get back on the original topic of Poe's place on the students team: It was a very good decision because Poe was an overachiever. He demanded nothing less than 100% of himself and others and always strives higher. The boy would make a brilliant Auror if his heart hadn't already been taken up by Quidditch.

Anakin didn't know much about Tallie. The girl was more on the shy side. Well no that didn't really fit. She wasn't shy but she liked to merge into the background and let others shine. That didn't mean that she wasn't an excellent witch. No, she was just like Temmin not particularly interested in broadcasting her skills. Overall though she was a pleasant student and there was nothing Anakin could complain about. He knew though that she was probably Hogwarts best Chaser. Her flying skills showed an ease like no one else and made catching the Quaffle look like the simplest thing in the world. The only one rivaling her was Poe.

Temmin was hard to grasp for Anakin. The boy seemed to be a very lively one, always optimistic and up for a challenge but it sometimes seemed as if he'd downplay himself. Not like he wasn't aware of his many talents, no. He seemed sure of himself and always excelled at what he did. It was just the fact that he wouldn't accept any praise or at least not all of it. Whenever he did something great he'd just attribute it to someone else or even the circumstances or in other cases, he'd just make a joke and distract from himself. Still, Temmin hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. Quidditch wise Anakin thought he was an excellent player that brought great joy to his team and knew just how to cheer everyone up.

The Tico sisters were a delight to teach and a formidable beater duo. Both were hard working students and always managed to twist their assignments into something new while simultaneously not diverting from their original task. While Page was your typical boisterous, selfless and loyal Gryffindor, Rose was an engineering genius the likes of Anakin himself. More often than not they could be found discussing new technical developments in the muggle world after class. He also allowed her to take a closer look at his mechanical hand, which resulted in an extensive talk about the merits of combining magic and technology. Anakin liked her and new that together with her sister they'd be hard to beat and definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Similar to Tallie, there wasn't much Anakin could say about Zorii. He knew from Ahsoka about her and Poe's past but it wasn't like he actually cared about his students love life. Sure from time to time he'd pair up some students that seem to especially like each other but otherwise he kept well away from it. What he learnt from teaching her though was the fact that she had no fear. Whenever they'd practice a new spell she was always the first in line to volunteer to try it. Even if said spell went awry, she just wouldn't let herself be frightened by it, a trait working very well with the Seeker Position.

All in all the students had found the best possible team and Anakin just knew that they would not make winning easy.

Assembling the teachers team was a bit harder. While Yoda had happily agreed to their plan, not everyone was happy at the idea of competing against your students. This in turn made putting their team together a bit harder. Especially since they would prefer to have people on the team that were already comfortable with the game.

It was obvious that Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan would be part of the team. Ahsoka had been a Gryffindor Seeker for three years. Obi-Wan taking up his old position of beater and Anakin reassuming his Chaser duties. Anakin was very much looking forward to playing in a team _with_ Obi-Wan for once. Back then they were on opposite teams. Anakin playing for Gryffindor and Obi-Wan defending Hufflepuff. They never went easy on each other and it was a total delight whenever Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were pitched against each other. It would be a nice reprieve to not constantly worry about Obi-Wan directing mean Bludgers his way whenever possible.

Surprisingly they quickly found another chaser in the most unlikely of companions. When they first presented their idea during their weekly teachers meeting none other than Mace Windu had slammed down his fist and declared himself as Chaser. Ahsoka had nearly choked on a glass of water while Anakin and everyone else present was staring at the deputy headmaster as if he'd grown a second head. Really though it wasn't their fault. There never was any sign of Mace even watching the sport. He only turned up to games when Hufflepuff was playing and never joined Anakin, Ahsoka and Luminara's talks about the current international Quidditch news. So really one couldn't fault them for their reactions. The only one not surprised into silence was Yoda but then again, there was nothing that could really faze Yoda anymore. After 900+ years of live there probably wasn't anything he hasn't seen before.

Mace on the other hand only explained in his perfectly neutral tone that just because he had better things to do than discuss Quidditch didn't mean that he didn't like it. Apparently Mace had been Hufflepuffs Chaser for five successful years during his school career thus qualifying himself more than enough for a spot on the teachers team. Far be it from Anakin to say no. Perhaps it'd give them a chance to get to know each other better and maybe Mace would stop throwing disapproving glares his way whenever he did something off the rules.

Their next two players were found in the form of Luminara – not really a surprise there – as third Chaser and Quinlan teaming up with Obi-Wan as second Beater. Both had been excellent players and maybe it was a bit unfair to get Luminara on the team. She was after all once proposed to play for the Holyhead Harpies. No one knew why she turned the offer down but it was still a huge feat to even be considered.

That left them with the position of keeper unoccupied. Other teachers either hadn't played Quidditch before or, if they did, not as Keeper. It took the better part of three days until they found their last remaining member in the least likely place.

On a Wednesday afternoon Anakin found himself in the Library sharing a cup of tea and some biscuits with Jocasta. The two of them had kept to their weekly ritual and Anakin liked her quite much. She was a good listener and an even better story teller and boy did she have stories to tell. While they were chatting Anakin mentioned that they were still missing a Keeper for their team and that, if push came to shove, they had to chose someone who has no experience as keeper. The head librarian just grinned, took a sip from her tea and began telling another story from her past. Turns out that Jocasta was not only an Auror and a war hero but also a passionate Quidditch player. Even to this day she'd meet up with her old teammates to play a few rounds for fun. Luck would just have it that not only was she a player but a keeper to be exact. Anakin could have jumped in joy and quickly welcomed her into the team.

Yes, Anakin was very much looking forward to the game because they both had excellent players and none of them would give in easily. He mused about the game some more while fulfilling his teachers duty and patrol a part of Hogwarts grounds.

Anakin actually enjoyed that part of his job quite a lot. Roaming around Hogwarts corridors at night and with no one around to judge you? Who wouldn't like that? Tours like this had also been part of Anakin's student life and he had discovered a great deal of things, while honing his ability of sneaking around unnoticed. Turned out that it had been a great trait for his Auror career. Sometimes Padmé or Obi-Wan would join him as well and they'd hang out on top of the astronomy tower stargazing. No one ever caught them because Anakin had the teachers patrolling routines memorized completely. Another helpful lesson he was able to use now. Instead of doing the same route at the same time he'd sometimes start 5 minutes earlier or later and even changed his path a few times. He was an Auror and a damned good one at that. No way would he let that reputation be ruined by some kids trying to sneak about the place.

Anakin had a lot of fun during his patrols as well. Sometimes he enjoyed the silence around him while other times he could be seen conversing with a few ghosts or the occasional portrait. They still remembered him from when he was a kid and therefore a good trusted source of entertainment. They also offered him a lot of juicy gossip flying around Hogwarts. Apparently Mace Windu was seeing Depa Billab the divinations professor. Who would have thought? Not Anakin that was for sure.

Today he was all by his lonely self, ascending the stairs to the 3rd floor corridors. He was tasked with checking everything below that level while Luminara took the rest. He had prepared himself for a quiet and chill night where he could keep on musing about the teacher-student Quidditch match. No such luck though.

The moment he stepped of the stairs a cold shower ran down his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, while his stomach churned. Every bit of his Auror training screamed that something was horribly wrong. Continuing through the corridors he kept his senses on high alert trying to see where this feeling was stemming from.

When he found nothing suspicious Anakin went one floor down and the sensation grew stronger. He thought he was getting closer to the source when it suddenly stopped. Confused Anakin went back the way he came but- nothing. The strange feeling had gone. None of his senses indicated anything off. Did he just imagine it? Not something unusual. To be honest, Anakin had just waited for his mind to trick him. Whenever there was too much down time between missions his mind would turn just about anything into a potentially dangerous situation.

Heaving a deep sigh and shaking off the remaining uncertainty Anakin continued with his round. He still kept his senses on alert though, just in case he hadn't imagined the strange feeling.

Anakin finished his patrol without any other interruption, but his dreams after going to bed, were another bizarre affair. For some reason he'd been running from something. It was strange and he couldn't remember everything but at one point during his run he was cutting a piece of cardboard in half. Anakin seriously doubted his sanity after that.

* * *

“Hello and Welcome Witches and Wizards to Hogwarts first every Student-Teacher Quidditch game!” Anakin heard the commentator shout excitedly. The crowd cheered and roared and the elation in Anakin rose into the infinite as they waited on the entrance to the Pitch. It's been _years_ since he's last played but the joy was as present to him as on the first day. Never had he imagined to ever play the game again after leaving Hogwarts, what with his super busy Auror job.

“You alright there Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked with a thump to his shoulder and threw him a cheeky grin which Anakin returned.

“Perfect!”

“Alright then,” Obi-Wan exclaimed commanding attention from everyone attending, “let's show them what real Quidditch looks like!”

They had unanimously decided to appoint Obi-Wan with the Captain's position seeing as he's the only one who's actually ever been Captain in his prior years and it showed. Whenever there was enough free time he'd conduct a Quick training session and managed to cram every important exercise into one hour. It wasn't like they had much more time to spare than that, what with keeping up with their teacher responsibilities. But Obi-Wan had managed to mold them into a unit within one week and that feat definitely qualified him for the captains position.

“Let's welcome our teams, shall we?” The crowd gave an appreciative cheer.

The kid commenting on the game for today and any other day for the past two years was a delight. A 5th year Gryffindor boy going by the very catchy name of _Remy-Renfrew Denoa-Dewan_. Now that was a name, wasn't it? Going by the boys explanations his parents loved alliterations and making their kid's life harder than necessary. Over the years the boy had shortened his name to R2D2, his friends even going as far as to shorten it to Artoo. Still, the boy was a quick thinker, loyal to the bone with a very strong vocabulary for his age but he was a great commentator. He even asked if he was allowed to leave the “Professor” Prefix, which would essentially make it easier to comment on the game.

Artoo's voice hollered through the pitch a third time, “First off let's meet our teachers team, _The Force_!” It was their sign to mount their brooms and fly out onto the pitch in big circles to the joyous cheers of their students. Literally no one was sitting out on the chance to see this once in a lifetime match so the ranks were bursting with students. To Anakin's delight the four houses were all mixed together. Slytherins celebrating with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws hollering together and it was all just a colorful mix. They really should make this a regular occurrence.

“Here we have Obi-Wan Kenobi, Captain and joining forces with Quinlan Vos as beaters! A fierce duo that will stop at nothing to protect their teammates from incoming Bludgers! Next up we have Head librarian Jocasta Nu! Today she will not only act as Keeper of Hogwarts Book collection but also deflect any incoming Quaffle! Moving on we have the fearsome Chaser Trio consisting of Luminara Unduli Hogwarts Potion genius, Deputy headmaster Mace Windu, who can diverse a Bludger just by scowling at it.” Anakin couldn't help the snort escaping his throat and the comment earned Artoo the all feared Mace-Windu-Scowl. He really loved that kid. “Sorry Professor, it's nothing personal!” The scowl deepened but ultimately made way for an annoyed huff accompanied by the roll of Mace's eyes. “Completing the trio is one of our favorite teachers, the legendary Anakin Skywalker! Is there even anything that he _can't_ do?” Anakin spluttered with a blush and ducked his head as the cheers grew in strength and were joined by encouraging whistles.

“Unbelievable,” Quinlan piped up from Anakin's left, “only three months here and already everyone's favorite! It took me a whole year to win their favor!”

“I told you that Anakin's a natural,” Obi-Wan joined with a smug grin, clearly taking pleasure in Anakin's bashfulness. The bastard always enjoyed seeing Anakin suffer.

“Moving on to the Seeker of team _The force_! Give a heartfelt applause for the absolute coolest teacher in existence, Ahsoka Tano!” Anakin didn't think it was possible but the cheers from the ranks rose even louder.

A mischievous laughter joined their little group. “Suck that, I'm better then all three of you together!”And alright, Anakin would gladly give up his spot in the limelight for the youthful joy of Ahsoka.

“Moving on, let's take a look at the opposing team! Give a loud cheer for _The Rebels_!” A loud roar accompanied the students team entrance. Just like them the students took a few laps around the pitch, showing off with all kind of tricks that the elders hadn't done. Better to underestimate them. Makes winning easier, Anakin thought.

“Captaining _The Rebels_ is none other than Slytherins magnificent Keeper Phasma Nautilus! _The Force_ will have a hard time overcoming her defense of steel! Our Beater duo consists of the lovely Tico sisters Rose and Paige! Don't be fooled by their innocent appearance, these ladies have a fearsome swing and probably telepathic powers!” That was true. Anakin had sneakily watched one or two of the student's team practices and if there was something surprising it was how well the sisters worked together. Were the one couldn't reach, the other would already be there to deflect a Bludger. They understood each other on a level that was incredible and it would be no easy feat to doge their Bludgers.

“Of course _The Rebels_ have a Chaser Trio as well in the form of Gryffindors star chaser and heartbreak Poe Dameron, Ravenclaws fountain of joy Temmin Wexley and the brilliant Tallie Lintra representing Hufflepuff! They may all be from different houses but together they form an union as thick as blood! Teachers beware and watch the Quaffle, they will steal it without remorse or hesitation. Now onto _The Rebels_ key player, Slytherin Seeker Zorii Bliss! Last year she managed to catch the Snitch in each and every game she played and therefore secured Slytherin the Inter-House Quidditch cup! She's a force to be reckoned with and makes catching the snitch look like art!”

Now that everyone was introduced it was finally time to begin. All players had positioned themselves in a circle around the middle of the Quidditch pitch were Referee Amilyn Holdo stepped up to a large brown chest. With a short note about fair play and a clean game she released the Snitch and the two Bludgers. She gave them a few moments of free reign in which she grabbed the Quaffle before throwing it into the air and blowing her whistle. The game was on.

Luminara was quick to bring the Quaffle into her possession, although she could only carry the ball for a few seconds since one of the liberated Bludgers interrupted her path and Poe took the opportunity to steal the Quaffle from her as Temmin and Tallie protected his flanks. They went at full speed to the hoops in front of which Jocasta was. The chase following the steal turned in _the Forces_ favor when Obi-Wan hit the other Bludger at Tallie forcing her to dodge and leave her position. Anakin was already there to take the chance and with a well timed Bludger sent from Quinlan Poe was distracted enough that Anakin could steal the Quaffle right back.

“Skywalker has the Quaffle,” Artoo shouted, “passes to Windu who ducks under Beater Tico! He passes to Unduli, who approaches the scoring area – oh! That's got to hurt!” Anakin winced in sympathy as a Bludger slammed into Luminara's elbow, causing her to drop the Quaffle.

“ _Rebels_ in possession!” Tallie had won the race against Anakin and caught the Quaffle before it hit the ground and was off in a second. “Lintra soars towards the three goal posts, guarded by Nu! She fakes to the left and then shoots to the centre but Nu intercepts the oncoming goal with ease. You'll have to do better than that if you want to get one past her.”

The lull in goals continued for the next ten minutes but it didn't make the game one bit less interesting. One thing was clear, none of the teams were going easy. On reflex, Anakin held out a hand, just barely intercepting the Quaffle pass from Temmin to Tallie and zoomed forward, dodging the opposing team before passing to Mace positioning himself near the goal posts for a potential pass which was deflected by Phasma.

“Dameron taking the Quaffle back down the field. Vos slams a Bludger at him but Dameron dodges and passes to Temmin, who zooms right past _The Force's_ Captain Kenobi. Temmin passes back to Dameron who is now within reach of the scoring area! Is this it?! Dameron shoots! Nu dives and- she misses! Goal for _The Rebels_! Unbelievable! The first points in the match of the century are for the students!”

While that was a reason to celebrate, _The Rebels_ kept their focus on the game. Now that they had finally tasted blood they were out for more. With tricky maneuvers the likes of young and reckless players they managed to to get three more goals past Jocasta before Anakin's team finally managed a score for themselves.

Anakin had snatched the Quaffle right out of an unclean pass from Tallie to Temmin and quickly approached the hoops where they had to score points. He saw Poe catching up and quickly scanned his surroundings. Finding Mace unprotected he passed the Quaffle to the side and watched as the deputy headmaster did a quick loop to dodge an incoming Bludger before maneuvering himself in front of the left hoop. He flew as close as possible and made the motion to throw but in the last second Mace gave a quick flick to his broom and changed it's direction to the right were Phasma had left it unprotected and the first ten points for _The Force_ were safe.

After that the points flowed more easily but also very balanced. Whenever one team was in the lead the other would pull a clever maneuver and quickly catch up. By the time the clock counted one hour the score was 140-130 for _The Force_. Anakin was sure that it would go on like this forever, no one taking mercy on the other or leaving room for flaws. The teams were of equal strength and it was clear that only their Seekers could bring a decision.

“Unduli shoots! Nautilus dives and– wait a minute, is that the snitch?!”All eyes turned to where Ahsoka and Zorii were racing towards a spot high above in the centre of the pitch. Phasma became distracted from her position, stopped diving and the Quaffle fell into one of the hoops. “Points for _The Force_! Now it's a race for the Snitch! Will it finally bring the decision? The two seeker are head to head shoving at each other and Tano goes in for the grab and- No!” Ahsoka had been so close to the golden ball but in the last second it made a sharp turn and left the two Seekers behind. Zorii was quicker in turning her broom around but even with her speed she wasn't able to spot the Snitch. It had disappeared again and the crowd was left empty handed.

So another round of searching began which meant the chasers had to keep on scoring. While everyone grew a bit more exhausted and the maneuvers got less fancy and more practical the game wasn't boring. It kept everyone on their toes and Anakin was riding an adrenaline high. _The Rebels_ were an awesome team and he enjoyed every minute of seeing them work together. If only it could be like this all the time. Seriously, Anakin thought that the houses brought more harm than they were useful. It constantly pitched students against each other and just encourages bullying. Well, maybe after this match the students would be more pliant around each other and not look like they'd bitten into a lemon every time a Slytherin was paired up with a Gryffindor.

Ahsoka zoomed past his line of sight and pulled him back into the game. Tallie shifted her broom, cutting very closely to Mace, which caused him to drop the Quaffle. It was quickly picked up by Poe who feed Temmin for an easy goal. Anakin's eyes glanced up to the scoreboard real quick. 180-160, _The Rebels_ now having achieved a slight lead. Anakin couldn't just let that sit now, could he?

The second Anakin got possession of the Quaffle he moved his broom as quickly as he could. Anakin faked left and flew square between Poe and Tallie before they could make a move on the Quaffle. Luminara was just coming up to his left while Mace flanked his side. Together they flew in a triangle shape to keep the other chasers away. There was a Bludger coming Mace's way but it turned out to be no threat seeing as Quinlan managed to bat the offending ball towards Poe who was dangerously close on their tail. Without any further interference Anakin made to throw the Quaffle into the middle hoop but instead let it fly off to the side where Luminara caught the ball and quickly sank it into one of the outer rings.

“Goal for _The Force_! And what a goal that was! The faint was brilliantly executed, poor Phasma had no chance of catching that one! _The Rebels_ aren't deterred though and already onto a counter move and- Now would you look at that! There seems to be movement from the Seekers! Bliss is diving straight for the ground. Is it a faint or actually the Snitch?! Tano takes the challenge and spirals down right behind Bliss and- it's a faint! But Tano doesn't seem faced by it. Instead of following Bliss she stays low on the ground- There it is! It's the second sighting of the Snitch! Tano must have seen it during her dive, spectacular!”

Anakin split his attention between keeping track of the Quaffle and looking out for Ahsoka. The young teacher was avoiding Bludgers seemingly on instinct and before the Tico sisters could do any more harm Obi-Wan and Quinlan had moved into action. It was a back and forth between the four beaters trying to protect their teammates. Zorii caught up to Ahsoka and they found themselves in a similar situation as before, Ahsoka slightly in front. The next few seconds were a nerve wrecking train ride of joy and disappointment until-

“Quinlan managed to get a Bludger past the Paige Tico! It's heading straight for Bliss! Is this the end?! Tano is stretching for the Snitch she's almost there- Oh damn! That was unexpected.” Zorii had evaded the Bludger by flying under Ahsoka and coming up on her right side, leaving her open for the Iron ball to hit Ahsoka instead. It wasn't enough to throw her off or anything but the surprise was clear and for a short moment she lost control of her broom. That moment was enough though. Zorii had moved past her and with one final spurt she reached her hand up and suddenly the pitch was drowned in ear shattering cheers.

“Bliss caught the Snitch!! Holy mother of- did you see that move?! Brilliantly executed from Hogwarts star seeker! With a score of 330 Points the students win this extraordinary Match! It's been a delight to watch this nerve wrecking game and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that both teams were amazing! A huge applause for our teachers that gave it their all but in the end had to bow to the far more superior students!”

Everyone laughed and roared with joy at Artoo's commentary as the players landed back on solid ground. Anakin watched as the students team engulfed Zorii in a bear hug, making her fall to the ground and they all ended up in a huge pile of limbs and laughs and cries of joy. The sight warmed Anakin's heart. Sure it was a bummer that they lost but it's not like they hadn't tried. It was a good adrenaline filled game and Anakin had enjoyed the rush of the wind slicing at his face. His mind was blessedly empty and for the first time in weeks he felt truly happy. That on itself was already prize enough. Let the kids have their victory over the old age. They'd deserved it.

“Damn, that was a close one,” Ahsoka exclaimed as she landed next to Anakin. The elder just looked at her with pride and promptly enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. “You, my friend, are a genius, even if you didn't catch the snitch!”

Ahsoka laughed heartily at Anakin's antics and returned the hug with just as much strength. “Thanks Skyguy! You weren't half as bad as I thought.” Anakin's body was overflowing with so much joy that he didn't even deign that with an answer.

The duo was soon joined by Obi-wan who managed to engulf both of them in his strong arms. “Everyone did an amazing job! It was a matter of luck and cunning on the students part, we had just as much a chance at winning as them.”

“Ever the voice of reason,” Ahsoka joked.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before an idea popped into Anakin's head. In a soft voice Anakin suggested, “who's up for hugging Mace?”

“You are completely crazy. Count me in!”

Obi-Wan just shook his head. “Come on Obi-Wan, everyone deserves some love. Look at the other team. They are happy as can be,” stated Anakin and entangled himself from the hug. “Let's go Snips. I'll grab Quinlan and Luminara and you drag Jocasta along!”

“Right behind you!” The younger teacher shouted as they broke into a sprint. Anakin in a straight line toward Quinlan and Luminara, catching both their wrists and dragging them in the direction of Mace. The Deputy Headmaster looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. From the corner of his eyes he saw Ahsoka coming up along with Jocasta and with a loud shout of “ _Group hug_ ” they all threw themselves at Mace. The rest quickly caught on and had no qualms about heeding Anakin's instruction. Soon they found themselves in a massive tangle of arms and bodies pressed against each other to the dismay of one Mace Windu.

“Skywalker you imbecile!” But the shout was lost in their laughs and the loud applause coming from the students. Non of them would have imagined Mace Windu in a group hug. It was a picture for eternity, perfectly fitting for this eventful day. Obi-Wan made the team complete and after some time and more grumbling even mace relaxed and just let it happen.

His actions would probably lead to a sharp telling off but it was a worthy sacrifice for a day filled with so much joy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New troubles are forming on the horizon and Anakin is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! 
> 
> So uhm yeah we're getting to a new problem for Anakin but! it will involve a few of our favourite Clones so Yay! 
> 
> Now, I'm pretty sure you'll figure out where this problem is leading to once you've read the chapter. It's pretty close to one of the Clone Wars arcs. It will have a different impact though and there will be some changes so I hope you'll still like it!
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading and don't forget to Comment and leave Kudos, thank youuu! <3

Hogwarts Castle was unnaturally silent for this time of day, Anakin thought wistfully as he made his way towards the great hall. Normally the halls would be bustling with students and teachers alike. Not the next two weeks though. It was the week before Christmas and most of the student body had left to return home for the holidays. Anakin chanced a quick look out of the window. All of Hogwarts ground was covered under a deep white blanket. On the horizon the first rays of sunshine broke out from behind the mountains, transforming everything into a magical winter wonderland.

While definitely strange it was a welcome strangeness, this quietness. Almost like during Anakin's patrols. Speaking of which, it had taken about two more weeks after the game until Anakin felt that strange presence again. Oddly enough it would only appear at night and disappear the moment Anakin stepped into the dungeons. He couldn't fathom what it was, though his suspicion towards Pryde grew. Especially when one night he caught a shadowy figure disappearing around the corner of the second floor. He didn't want to cast _Lumos_ so as to not give his position away while following but as soon as he'd spotted them they were gone again. Now it could be debated whether it was just an imagination from his paranoid mind or an actual person. While it was dark Anakin could have sworn that the silhouette of the figure perfectly matched that of Pryde. Add to that the fact that he hadn't been present for either breakfast or Lunch the following day and the disdainful looks he was throwing Anakin during dinner it was a pretty solid guess. Of course Anakin couldn't just put him on the spot. Neither could he go to Yoda with his findings. There was still the possibility that Anakin had imagined it. What with being almost 4 months along his mission without any solid lead. Maybe Anakin just wanted to end the rumours and therefore targets the first person he doesn't find a connection with.

“Watch out!”

Instantly Anakin was ripped from his thoughts. Wand drawn and his heart pumping more blood than normal he frantically looked around for the source of danger. His ears picked up a loud laugh bordering on maniacal and an aggravated sigh left his lips.

“You should have- your face...! God Skyguy your- ha- amazing!” The tension flowed out of his body like steam as he rested his eyes on the cackling Charms Professor. The young woman was only held up by the banister. When had he gotten to the stairs? He shook his head. Not important right now.

“Not funny, Snips!”

“No, it was hilarious!”

Anakin just shook his head as he pocketed his wand and descended the staircase. He did not care if Ahsoka choked on her malicious joy. Hopefully the stairs move so she won't be able to get down the next floor. No such luck of course. Within mere minutes Ahsoka caught up to him with a hearty thump to the back.

“Come on Anakin! I just wanted to protect you,” she explained still giggling, “you were so deep in thought I could already see you falling down the stairs.”

“Oh, so now you've got clairvoyance as well?” A perfectly raised eyebrow, of which Obi-Wan would be very proud, was thrown her way. It wasn't like he could stay mad at her for long. She was Ahsoka. You couldn't just ignore her. She's a puppy – well a puppy with sharp teeth and claws but still a puppy.

“You know what I mean, don't be so dramatic. What were you even thinking about?”

Anakin just gave a huff and shook his head. “Nothing you have to concern yourself with, Snips. Did you have a good rest?”

“Ugh no,” groaned the younger teacher, “I had patrol duty. Pryde that selfish idiot was two hours late to relieve me. He didn't even give me a reason nor an apology. Seriously, that guy is the definition of rude.”

Now would you look at that. Two hours late with no explanation? If Anakin hadn't been suspicious before he was now. That guy was planning something and Anakin didn't like it. He should definitely put a closer eye on him.

“What are you talking about Ahsoka? He's a literal ray of sunshine. Haven't you been graced by his sunny morning smiles?” Anakin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he gave her shoulder a nudge.

Ahsoka quickly caught on. “Oh yes how stupid of me. I guess I'm just not appreciative enough of that god sent angelic smile. Thank you for pointing it out.”

“Don't bother, that's what friends are for, right?” They shared a quick laugh as they descended the final staircase.

Anakin hoped his next question would come off as casual enough as to not raise any other question. “You haven't by chance noticed anything off during your patrol?”

“Should I?” So no. Was Anakin really just making something up?

“No no of course not. I guess my mind is just playing tricks on me. But just out of curiosity; where you patrolling near the dungeons?” That earned him a questioning side glance.

“Not really. I had the top floors. Why?”

“Nothing important. Come on, I'm sure Obi-Wan's already in the great hall.” Even Anakin had to cringe at that blatant attempt to change the topic. He'd been smoother in the past. Luckily Ahsoka didn't press the matter and instead followed him to breakfast. She was a great friend.

As expected, Obi-Wan was already sitting at his place on the teachers table, chatting with Mace who was standing next to his chair. Guess who wasn't there again. Probably had an eventful night plotting away...

The hall itself was just as empty as the hallways. In fact there were so many students absent that the rest had just come together on the Gryffindor table. There was no reason to split off into their houses. It'd only make their friends absence more evident. Not that many gave a thought about sitting at their respective house tables anymore. Since the Student-Teacher Quidditch game new friendships were built and there was generally a closer sense of togetherness.

Breakfast itself was no special affair. They chatted about everything and nothing. Occasionally Anakin and Ahsoka would exchange Quidditch news with a few of the present students but that was as exciting as it got.

That was of course until the morning post arrived. Usually Anakin wasn't one to receive any letters. There weren't many people that liked him enough after all. Today was different though seeing as a whitish envelop was dropped off at his side by a cute brown owl who was gone in a matter of seconds again.

Eyeing the envelope curiously he swallowed his piece of toast and wiped his hands on a napkin before carefully picking it up. The moment he read who it was from any pretence at gentleness was gone as he ripped the letter open fishing out the piece of paper. Even Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were giving him curious looks. Probably because of the giddy smile stretching over his lips as he quickly scanned the few lines.

_To Professor Skywalker,_

_we hope the kids aren't driving you crazy. It's kind of hard to imagine you as teacher. We're surprised that there weren't any headlines about a Hogwarts professor endangering students with his neck breaking recklessness._

_Well, we just wanted to send you a note that we finally finished our mission in Russia and are headed home for a few weeks. If our memory serves us right, you should be enjoying Christmas holidays right now. Maybe you could find some time to meet up with some old friends during the upcoming weekend? There's also something very important we have to discuss and we'd rather do that in person, so just give us a shout when and where._

_We're looking forward to seeing you again, General!_

_The 501st_

“You're scaring me, Anakin. Did your face freeze?” Obi-Wan asked as he poked him in the arm. Anakin just laughed and pulled Obi-Wan in a sideways hug, the letter still clutched in his hand.

“He's broken,” Ahsoka commented dryly. “I always knew that day would come.”

“Do you mind sharing what's gotten you in such a happy mood?”

Anakin let go of Obi-Wan, let his eyes wander over the words once more before eventually answering, “My boys are back!” All eyes turned onto him. Okay maybe he was a bit _too_ happy. Even Mace raised an eyebrow at him. Anakin gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, just excited because my squad returned from one of their missions.”

That got the students talking and he quickly came up with some odd regulation that forbade him to talk about any details. Not that he knew the closer details anyway. It was enough though to keep the students distracted from himself and the rest of the teachers went back to whatever they were doing before.

“That's great news,” Obi-Wan exclaimed, his voice more regulated than Anakin's. “Will you meet up with them?”

Anakin nodded affirmatively. “They asked about a time on the weekend. I thought we could couple that with our Hogsmead trip? Then I could introduce you to them. I'm sure you'd get along great. Of course only if you guys don't mind...”

A sparkle stole itself into Ahsoka's eyes. “Are you kidding? Of course we'd like to meet them. Those guys are legends...!”

“I agree with Ahsoka. I'm sure it'd be nice to get to know the people keeping you out of danger.”

Chuckling slightly at his friends enthusiasm, he answered: “Great I'll write them the time!"

He seriously had the best of friends.

* * *

“Seriously Skyguy, if you don't stop tapping your finger I'll cut it off myself,” Ahsoka huffed from her spot in front of Anakin.

“Sorry,” answered Anakin and put his hands under the table. Alright so maybe he was a little bit nervous. Well not nervous but more like giddy at the prospect of seeing his brothers, in everything but blood, again. The days leading up to Saturday had been hard enough for the Auror and he barely managed to not get killed by his colleagues for his nervous energy. The whole week he had acted like a kid the day before Christmas.

“What are you so nervous about anyway?”

“Nothing, I just haven't seen them in so long,” Anakin whined. “This has been the longest we've been separated. We shared two decades of our life together, can you really fault me for being nervous?”

“I didn't know it'd been that long,” Obi-Wan piped up from his seat next to Ahsoka, a glass of mulled mead in his hands.

“Yeah, we shared some crazy stuff. I was a bit reluctant to leave them at first.”

“I thought you needed a break?”

Oh yes right, that's what he told everyone. Damn, he needed to go through his cover again. Not that he didn't trust Obi-Wan or Ahsoka to keep a secret but he seriously didn't want to worry them. The rumours about the dark wizard rising were fairly unknown to the public and only ever a topic for Aurors. Of course the higher ups also had to be informed but even they only got a fraction of the surface information.

After the Palpatine/Sidious disaster Anakin had vouched for an independence of Aurors. That was the only thing he actively fought for before leaving with his Squad all those years ago. He demanded that the ministry was not allowed complete insight in Auror business. If there was something important they'd inform everyone but until then there was no reason for politician's to know about missions and operations the Auror department conducted. There was no chance in hell Anakin would let Palpatine 2.0 happen. Luckily he didn't have to fight long. Enough of his comrades were of the same opinion and so his proposal was put into practice.

Anyway, Anakin couldn't tell them for now. Maybe on a later time when he had actual pressing evidence and needed a couple of more eyes around Hogwarts.

“I did, but it wasn't exactly the kind of break I had expected-”

There was a sudden pair of hands gripping his shoulders as a gruff voice interrupted him. “This guy just works too hard so our boss sent him into a forced vacation.”

Anakin didn't even need to turn around to know who was standing behind him. In an instant he sprang up from his seat.

“Hardcase, my man!” Anakin exclaimed and pulled the burly man into a hug.

“Man, it's been years since I've last been here,” a second voice said, this one belonging to a man of similar build to Hardcase but his head adorned by a stylish little man bun.

“Tup, it's great to see you too!” said Anakin with a grin as bright as the sun as he went over to give him a tight hug as well.

“It's good to see you in one piece, General.”

With a hasty wave of the hand he beckoned the two of them to sit while introducing everyone. “Hardcase, Tup these are Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi two of my friends and excellent professors.”

“Hey,” Hardcase piped up, pointing at Ahsoka, as he sat down on Anakin's right, “I know you. You're the genius that came up with the charmed tattoos, right?”

Said person was caught by surprise if her eyes were any indication for it. “Yeah that was me.”

“You misses,” Tup spoke up from Anakin's left punctuating every word, “are bloody brilliant. This thing here,” he pointed at the blue tear tattooed underneath his left eye, “saved my ass about a hundred times over.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me!” Her beaming smile spoke volumes about how much she liked getting praise for her work. Rightly so, Anakin thought. “Even more so because now I can brag about having saved _the_ 501st asses with my humble little creation. I mean, you guys are _legends_!”

“We're just as good as our General,” Tup replied with a nudge to Anakin's side. “Our sincere condolence by the way for having to put up with him,” Hardcase joked after ordering some mulled mead.

“Hey-”

“Thanks, we're getting by,” Obi-Wan answered completely ignoring Anakin's indignation. “At least he hasn't set fire to anything yet.”

“That was one time! We've talked about this Obi-Wan...” The four of them shared a laugh at Anakin's expense but he couldn't really find it in himself to mind.

They did some small talk and Anakin told them all about his life as a professor. About his first week, the students, the Quidditch match, basically everything important with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka providing commentary every now and then. It was good seeing his friends getting along with his brothers.

“So how was Russia and where are the others?” Anakin asked once he'd caught them up on his strange new life. The question had been burning on his tongue ever since he'd gotten the letter. Anakin only knew the basics about the mission and was curious to hear about their experience.

What he didn't count on though was how fast their mood dropped. Almost as if a switch was turned, Tup and Hardcase's faces morphed into a grimmer expression. Anakin's heart sank to the bottom of his chest and he found himself mirroring their expression. “What happened?”

“So you haven't heard?” Tup asked astonished to which Anakin just shook his head. Whatever happened it couldn't be good. Why should they think anyone would inform him about their mission? They currently weren't under his command and therefore it didn't concern Anakin. Of course that was utter bullshit, because Anakin would always be concerned where his squad was involved but it limited the information's he got from their missions.

“Of course they haven't bloody told you anything,” Hardcase spat bitterly, glaring down at his mug. Anakin prepared himself for the worst but it still wasn't enough to soften Hardcase's next words. “They charged Rex and a few others with treason.”

It was as if someone had pulled the floor from beneath Anakin's very feet. Had he not been sitting he'd probably crashed onto the ground. Surely Hardcase couldn't mean that. Rex was a brilliant second in command. Anakin could trust him blind and so did everyone else. There was no way _Rex_ of all people would commit treason, or any of his men for that matter. He said as much to Hardcase who just took a mighty swig from his mead before slamming it on the table.

“Exactly. Rex is a good man, the best, and so are Dogma, Fives and Echo! Their accusations are simply not justified!”

“Hardcase is right, that's one of the reasons why we came here to talk with you. Rex did nothing wrong, he saved our lives!” Tup added as his eyes locked onto Anakin's. There was so much pain and anguish in them. If his mind wasn't playing tricks on him he'd say Tup aged ten years in the last four months. What the fuck were they doing with his men?

“But they can't just charge someone with treason for nothing, right?” Obi-Wan piped up, his hand already busy stroking his beard, a frown nestled between his eyes.

“No they can't but _he_ sure as hell can twist facts. Fucking bastard...”

Something clicked in Anakin's head as he narrowed his eyes. “Who's charging him?”

“Krell of course that asshole,” Hardcase answered, his hands balled into fists.

Anakin was caught by surprise again. Why the fuck was _Prong Krell_ involved? That man was as unpleasant as Pryde. With Krell though Anakin had actual reasons to dislike the man. First of all he was a dick and thought himself over everyone. Sure Anakin had to admit that the guys success rate was impressive. The only one with a better rate was Anakin himself and Krell hated it. He'd never pass up a chance to ridicule Anakin's success. According to him Anakin's methods were _highly unorthodox_ and _crude_ and _a shame for every Auror_. Not that Anakin gave any fucks about his opinion. Krell just tried to take every opportunity to drive Anakin out of the competition. That's also why he was so eager to take over Anakin's place once it was clear he'd be going to Hogwarts. Anakin had put up a formidable fight at that and managed to secure his men a different commander for his absence. But that only served to make the situation more puzzling.

Anakin sighed. “Alright now you've lost me. I'm going to need the whole story. Why in Merlin and Morgana's name would Krell do such a thing?”

“Because he's a damn maniac.”

“Not helping.”

“But it's true! That guy shouldn't be allowed to call himself General or even Head Auror.”

“I agree with you, Hardcase,” Tup said to placate the angry man, “but Anakin's right. We need his help to get Rex and the others out of this so he needs details.”

At this point Anakin didn't even need details anymore. A rough summary would be enough, just as long as they'd finally tell him what was going on. He'd get Rex out of this situation that much was sure. Now it was just a thing of time. No way in hell would he leave them hanging, especially Rex. The Auror had saved his life countless times and Anakin would sooner rip his other arm off than see him in a prison.

“Well then, go on,” Hardcase mumbled into his mug, draining it of it's last drop. “I'm going to get myself some more to drink.” Anakin watched him with concern and noticed how he obviously favoured his right leg.

“Tup please, what is going on?” pleaded Anakin, desperation lacing his voice. He couldn't stand this anymore.

Luckily Tup didn't draw it out any longer. “I'm sure you know about the attacks in Russia?”

Anakin nodded. It was one of the main topic in the wizardig world. Russia had a reputation of being unfair, corrupt and openly favouring pureblood Wizards. Nothing new, really. There were many countries that had a similar mindset. Many others won't even acknowledge half-bloods and muggle born as witches or wizards. In some countries they had as many rights as house-elves. The only difference though was that in Russia people were tired of just silently accept it anymore. They were unhappy and wanted to change something and so an organization called the _First Order_ gained more and more followers.

Now, this organisation wasn't a new one. It was basically the leftover from Sidious' followers trying to create a new empire. Until a few years ago they weren't a problem. Sure it was basically impossible to peruse them but at least they weren't gaining any power. That was until the first protests in Russia started. Anakin could understand that, really he could. He wouldn't stop the people from protesting for their rights but it made his blood boil to see how the First Order used those mistreated people as a means to an end. Sure they promised to fight for them and eventually secure non pureblood wizards more rights, but Anakin knew that their goals were anything but true and just. They strived for power and once that was gained he had no doubt that they'd start a war in the likes of the previous one. Every night Anakin would pray for this to not happen. His soul wouldn't survive another war.

“Our mission was to recapture the village of Kimzah which had been seized by the First Order. A dangerous mission sure but possible. We've done it in the past, remember Manfalut?” That had been a hard fought battle but ultimately ended in their victory. Anakin had been so damn proud of his unit back then.

“Had you been there I'm sure everything wouldn't have gone to shit,” Hardcase said when he let himself fall back into his chair next to Anakin, a fresh cup of what looked to be red currant rum in his hand.

“Every battle is different. There is no guarantee that my presence would have changed anything-”

“At least you would have listened and not sent us into our ultimate demise,” Hardcase interrupted, his voice rising just the slightest bit. It gave Anakin pause and a dreadful feeling lodged itself into the pit of his stomach.

“I can't imagine Gallia ignoring your concerns.” That got him another look of surprise from Tup.

“No one told you?”

“No one told me _what_?”

“Gallia is dead.”

The breath was knocked out of Anakin's chest. That was a joke, right? This whole fucking situation was one big shit show and why was no one informing him about this? While he didn't have a lot of contact with any other Head Aurors it didn't mean that he didn't care about them. Adi Gallia was a formidable warrior and a damned good witch. She had to be after graduating from Durmstrang. Anakin had no doubt that she'd wipe his ass in a one on one duel. How in the seven hells could she be dead?

“They really don't tell you anything, do they?” remarked Hardcase with an enraged huff.

“You alright there Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked concern lacing his voice but Anakin couldn't focus on it.

“I don't- How? What the fuck is going on?”

Tup sighed and took a sip of his drink before answering. “About a week after we arrived in Russia we went out to scout the area surrounding Kimzah. That's when we were ambushed by First Order underlings. We managed to force them to retreat and thought we were safe. We planned to take two of them in for questioning but one of them didn't want to play along. It looked like he was unconscious but the moment Gallia came close to check he blew both of them up.”

Ahsoka gasped while Anakin couldn't believe what he had heard. How in Merlin and Morgana's name had no one thought that was something Anakin should know? What was Yularen thinking?

“Then what happened?”

“Krell was appointed our new General and everything went to shit,” answered Tup bitterly.

“Fuck, guys I'm sorry,” Anakin said, ruffling his hair in anger.

“At least know we can be sure that you haven't tired of us already.” Hardcase was obviously trying for a joke but the implication sent a stab right through Anakin's chest. His men thought he'd left them, that he didn't care what happened. _Fuck_...

“No- I- that's,” Anakin fumbled with his words for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Listen, had I known what happened I'd made sure to get you someone else. You know exactly that I'd never freely give you into the hands of that bastard-"

Tup interrupted him by putting an arm over Anakin's shoulder. “We knew you wouldn't.”

“I promise, I'll do everything to get you out of this mess.”

Another Arm joined Tup's on Anakin's back. “Never doubted you, General. Come on, let's catch you up on the rest.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krell is an utter twat and Anakin just wants freedom, peace and justice for his hurt Clone boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, sorry for the delay but inspiration was kind of avoiding me >.>
> 
> But I'm back and boy do I have plans for this Arc. You know I actually hadn't planned more than two chapters for this but the ideas just kept coming and now I can't stop ^^' 
> 
> I do hope you'll like it, even though it's not obviously linked to the actual plot of this story BUT it does touch the original plot in some ways. You'll see what I mean ;D 
> 
> That's it from me. Happy reading and don't be shy to leave a comment or spread some Kudos <3

Anakin's blood was boiling, pulse raging beneath his skin. That fucking bastard Krell endangered the life of his Squad because the idiot was too proud to retreat. How in heaven's name was that considered more of an Auror thing than Anakin's _unorthodox and crude_ plans? Krell was so fucking lucky that none of them died. Otherwise Anakin would be on his way to rip that guy into fucking pieces, right this damn moment. Not that he wouldn't do that but at least without the literal ripping into pieces, deserved as it may be.

Heck Krell was the reason that six, _six_ of his men were currently being treated in St. Mungos. As if that wasn't already enough, the rest of them was stuck in a prison cell in the fucking ministry, charged with treason, for no other reason than to get back at Anakin.

Seriously if what Tup and Hardcase had told him was correct – and there was _no_ reason for Anakin to not believe them – then Krell should be the one charged for neglecting his duties as General. It was his job to fight alongside them and not hide a safe distance away. It was his duty to order his men to retreat should the situation get out of control. It was his fucking job to take the words of his second in command into consideration, _especially_ when you're not the one currently fighting for your life.

Anakin really had to resist the urge to just scream his rage out and maybe destroy a couple of things. Of course he couldn't do that, because they were still inside the _Three Broomsticks_ , but still. How could anyone expect him to just sit there and do nothing after what Tup had told him?

Apparently the situation went like this: Krell and his squad had been observing the situation in Kimzah after Gallia's death. Their goal was to figure out how many First Order wizards were in there, how they organized themselves, what happened to the villagers and most importantly; was there a weakness in their defence. Such things were important because they were only twelve Aurors, not counting Krell. Depending on the situation they could wager whether they'd manage it by themselves or if a second Unit would be needed. It was crucial to the mission.

About a week later, Krell decided to act. He had gotten the information that there were only about a handful of First Order wizards present. Apparently the rest had been _ordered back to their HQ_. Once they attacked though it was clear that the information was wrong. The First Order had known they were there and just waited for an attack. Rex and the others were completely outnumbered and it got worse. They had prepared many traps, magical and not and soon it was obvious that they didn't stand a chance.

Jesse, Flash and Lucky were heavily injured shrinking their numbers down to seven. Add to that the fact that Tup and Hardcase were tasked to stay back to protect Krell, Rex had no other option but to make his men retreat. Krell wouldn't let them though. He just sent the ones good enough to fight back under the threat of execution which was fucking ridiculous. When Kix, Heavy and Boomer fell as well, Rex quit. Together with Fives, Echo and Dogma he made the decision to retreat not caring about Krell's orders and so he charged them with treason.

What Krell had done was order a suicide mission. Rex had every damn right to ignore the order as a second in command. Krell though put it as if he was the victim, stating that right from the beginning they didn't heed his commands. He even went as far as accusing them of killing Gallia and that it was all Anakin's fault for 'spoiling' them and 'putting ideas into their heads'. How fucked up was that?

First of all, Anakin was not 'spoiling' them. During work he treated every Auror under his command the same. Didn't matter if they belonged to the 501st or another Unit. What happened outside of this was another thing.

Second of all there were no ideas he was putting into their heads. Each and every one of them was old enough to build their own opinion. Sure, Anakin was their General and technically stood over them but it didn't mean he could order them to think anything. They were their own people and //nothing// Anakin would say could change that. Heck, he was positive that his men were not above overriding his power of command should he ever abuse it. Anakin made damn sure of that.

Luckily it was quickly proven that it was not them who killed Gallia. At least one blessing. But there was still the treason problem. Anakin wasn't even mad at the ministry for taking the charge serious. He was even quite proud of it. After the whole Palpatine disaster even the smallest hint at treason was treated with the utmost importance. He seriously couldn't blame them. That didn't mean that he wouldn't give Krell hell. Not only would Rex, Fives, Dogma and Echo walk out of this without harm but he'd make sure that Krell won't dare to put a finger on them ever again. Even if it'll take him years, he'll dig up every little piece of dirt Krell has on himself. No one messes with Anakin's men.

“When is the hearing?” Anakin asked once his thoughts were back in order and he knew exactly what he had to do.

“Monday in two weeks...” Hardcase said solemn and finished his fourth drink.

Anakin nodded in thought. “Good, that's enough time for me to check the case files. I would also like to talk to Rex and the others but we can do that once I've gathered some more information. Are you two allowed as witnesses?”

Both shook their head. “Krell made sure that the court would rule us as too biased.”

“That makes the whole thing a bit harder. What about Kix and the others?”

“No. Krell argument that they were out for most of the fight or couldn't probably have assessed the situation with all their injuries. God I fucking hate him,” Tup practically spat. His mood had soured a lot after retelling what happened.

“That Krell guy sure sounds like a bloody twat,” Ahsoka commented most likely to brighten up the situation a bit. “I hope he gets hit by a tongue tying curse and chokes...”

“Good idea but too obvious,” Hardcase said with mock seriousness, “you want it to look like an accident.”

“We'll just use a trip-jinx when he's going down the stairs and hope he'll break his neck,” Tup commented with a smirk.

They sat together for a little while longer so they could chat about some lighter topics while Anakin puzzled over the fact that something wasn't right. Sure, Krell hated him but was that any reason to send his men into their certain death? Apart from the fact that it was highly immoral and stupid, it would also have put Krell in a bad light. A dead Auror was never a good Auror, especially now with the threat of the First Order growing. Coming back from a mission with not even half of his men would damage Krell's reputation massively. Something was missing and Anakin knew that it was the key to get Rex and the others out.

The enlightenment followed once the five of them decided to call it a day. While Obi-Wan and Ahsoka headed back to the castle first, Anakin stay behind on the request of Tup and Hardcase. There was something else they wanted to tell him but without anyone listening in. Therefore the trio decided to take a walk and ended up on the other end of Hogsmeade, away from any houses or shops. Whatever they needed to talk about it was big. Tup even cast a muffling charm around them.

“Sorry about this but we can't take any risks. Don't want to end up like Rex and the others,” Hardcase explained as he leaned on a tree.

“Is it still about the mission?”

“Yes but more about Krell himself. You have to admit that his actions make absolute no sense.” Ah so he wasn't the only one thinking that something was fishy.

“I agree. While it is no secret that he hates me I don't think it would help his reputation coming back with half of his men dead. There is more to this mission, right?”

“We think he works for the First Order.”

Alright yes, this was _big_. No wonder they wanted no one else to listen in. It was a heavy accusation and one that Anakin hadn't considered. Or more like, he didn't _want_ to consider it. It was too close to the Palpatine disaster for his liking. They really had to tread carefully here.

“What makes you think that?” Relieve spread over their faces. Obviously they were scared that Anakin would think them crazy. Then again, every other Auror would have called them crazy. Not Anakin though. He trusted them. If they could explain their accusation then everything was good.

“The thing is,” Hardcase started, “we have no idea where Krell got his information from. Fives, Heavy and Jesse had expressed their concern over this to Rex. According to them there had been no unknown wizards leaving the village and they should have known. After all it was their job to watch the exits. They'd even put up a charm that would detect apparation but there was nothing.”

Tup then added, “Rex passed our concerns on to Krell to maybe reveal his source of information but all we got was that ' _it is a trustworthy source_ ' and that ' _it is not your place to question me_ '. You can't tell me that that isn't hella suspicious, considering how the rest of the mission went.”

“I see what you mean,” Anakin answered thoughtfully rubbing his beard. An annoying little habit he had picked up from Obi-Wan. “While this is of course no solid base to open a case against him, I'll try to investigate it, but I can't promise to find anything. My main concern for now is to get Rex and the others out, yes?”

“And maybe get Krell off of our backs?”

Anakin nodded in determination. “And get Krell off your backs. Don't worry, I will not let that madman come anywhere near you again.”

Suddenly he was squished between two bodies drawing him into a hug which he didn't mind. They were friends and friends helped each other through hard times. Tomorrow he'd go and pay Kix and the other injured a visit before settling himself into a long few days of studying file cases.

Anakin would get to the bottom of this. Should he find any evidence of Krell having a connection to the First Order well that would just be an additional treat.

* * *

The next day did not go according to Anakin's plan.

It started as normal as any. Anakin got up, went for a light jog to clear his head from the previous nights unrest and joined Obi-Wan and Ahsoka for breakfast. Everything was fine until the mail arrived and here two things managed to spike up Anakin's blood pressure.

First there was the matter of the Daily Prophet. He's never been a fan of the press. A lot of articles were spiked with half truth's and just general attention seeking. But that wasn't even the bad part. The worst thing was how they completely and utterly picked Padmés life and death apart. For the better part of half a year after her death the newspaper was covered with articles about her. Everything from her childhood over her school life onto adulthood. Every aspect of her life was scrutinized and turned over. Good things she had done were suddenly questioned and argued by others who didn't agree with her. She had to work with a lot of criticism during her time as politician but that they didn't even give her a break in death, that was something Anakin just couldn't Forgive.

The news today weren't any different. Anakin usually didn't even bother with reading it but today something caught his eye. There on the front page was a picture of him and his Squad. He remembered that day. It was after successfully stopping a human trafficking ring. Anakin had been so damn proud of them back then, still was to this day. Fear settled into his stomach. This couldn't be good and his blood ran cold as he read the headlines.

_Head Auror Anakin Skywalker's special Auror unit charged with treason?_

_Is this the end of the legendary 501 st legion?_

_Have we misjudged Skywalker's leadership skills?_

_Can we still trust him?_

Of course. Of fucking course. Seriously, Anakin wasn't even surprised anymore. On countless occasions he had stated his dislike of the newspaper and the media in general and never gave into interview requests. All they ever could report on were his achievements as Auror but other than that he was basically a phantom in their eyes. The media had only waited for him to mess up. His time as the knight in shining armor had gone on too long. Now with Krell's stupid accusations it was clear that everything would fall back on Anakin. No one doubted Krell of course, because it was still Anakin's squad, even now. Not that he'd have it any other way. The media could go fuck themselves. If push came to shove he'd gladly go down with his men.

A laugh, almost bordering on manic cackling escaped his throat. There were eyes on him from everyone present but he didn't care, because this was just so damn funny. He really didn't want to be seen as hero but after everything he'd done for them, after everything he'd sacrificed for their peace and _this_ was their thanks? Accusing _him_ of treason? How fucked up was that?

“Anakin?” It was Ahsoka's tentative voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“This is wrong,” he just stated after the cackling had subsided, his eyes glazing over. “Neither me nor my men would betray anyone like that. You'll see, I'll prove it.”

Before anyone could say anything a small brown owl dropped a letter in front of him. The second one in a week. My my, wasn't he popular this week? A glance at the sender and he already wanted to rip the blasted thing into pieces. He reigned in his fury and opened the ministry letter. As he scanned the few scribbled lines he couldn't help the growl escaping his throat. “They can't be bloody serious now, can they?”

_Dear Mr. Skywalker,_

_we are informing you as rightful leader of the 501 st legion of the Grand Wizarding Army, of the transgression committed by four of the Aurors under your command, namely Rex Fett, Dogma Azrah, Fives Kienaan and Echo Saar._

_The charges against the accused are:_

    * _Denial of command towards Head Auror General Prong Krell_




_Due to current circumstances we also inform you that the Disciplinary Hearing for the offences stated above will now take place on the 15 th of December at 8am in the Courtroom 10 at the ministry of Magic._

_Hoping that you are well,_

_Mon Mothma_

_Commander-in-Chief_

_Wizengamot Administration Services_

“What happened?”

“Krell that bloody- ugh! They moved the hearing from two weeks to coming Tuesday! That is outrageous!”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried to calm the rising storm that was Anakin but he wouldn't listen. Instead he ripped the paper in half, set it on fire and let it burn away in the air. No reason in keeping that damn thing any longer.

Once there was nothing left of it he pushed his chair out and stood up, fire searing through his every cell and bloody murder written in his eyes.

“Krell's messing with the wrong person,” he mumbled and stormed off. He waved a careless hand over his shoulder. “If you need me, I'll be at the ministry sorting out this bloody mess.” With that he left, ignoring Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's shouts.

Two days. They'd given him two days to prepare for the trials. If he wanted to get his men out of this he couldn't lose any time. Krell wants a fight? He'll get his fight. Anakin will make him regret ever crossing paths with him.

* * *

Alright so Anakin was not on his way to the ministry. He would be in a few hours but first he'd promised Tup and Hardcase to visit the others that were trapped in St. Mungos. Something they all had in common was their hatred for hospitals. It meant being off the field and being bored to death.

Also, Anakin missed them all and was even a bit worried. It never sat right with him when one of his friends was injured. Even more so now because Anakin couldn't be there when it happened. Kind of made him feel like it was his fault. Had he not accepted that undercover mission then Gallia wouldn't have died, Krell wouldn't have gotten commando over his squad and everyone would be happy. Of course that was too easy. Life loved to make him suffer.

The reception area was as busy as can be with patients and healers alike assessing the proffered cases. Anakin didn't linger any longer than necessary – not wanting to draw any attention to himself - and after stating what his purpose was to a highly overworked witch he made quick work to reach the fourth floor. A huff escaped his lips. Six of his men admitted to the fucking //long term ward//. Never in all of the twenty years with his boys did anyone spend their time here. Causalities were usually kept to a bare minimum and weren't anything that a few days of rest couldn't fix. It spoke for the direness of the situation. At least they were all resting in the vicinity of each other.

“Well if it isn't our dear Professor!” Boomer cried the moment Anakin entered the room. His head and the parts he could see above the cover were wrapped in tight bandages. “I could swear you've aged ten year over the last couple of months. Or did you always have so many wrinkles?”

“Oh do shut up Boomer,” Anakin retorted with an eye roll but all was good natured, “I don't look a day over thirty!”

“In your dreams!”

There was a quick round of laughs as Anakin stepped up to the Auror and gave him a very gentle hug. “It's good to see you, Boomer.”

“Likewise, General.”

“He's right tho,” another voice piqued up catching Anakin's attention. Directly opposite of Boomer was Flash. Other than a few cuts and bruises here and there nothing seemed to be amiss. That was if one ignored the bandages covering his eyes. “I don't even need my eyes to see all the wrinkles covering your face and don't think that stupid beard of yours can cover them.”

Anakin answered, while going over to said man. “My beard is amazing, thank you very much. You're just jealous.” He gave Flash a hug just like Boomer, glad to see him alive. “What did you even do?”

“Oh you know me, General, couldn't stop staring at the sun. Wasn't good for my eyes.” It was a lie and Anakin knew it. He could guess how they felt. Mistakes were for newbies and not for battle hardened Aurors that fought more battles than they can count. Being injured like this must be grating at their ego. He'd definitely needed to get the details concerning their injuries later on if he wanted to expose Krell of his wrong doings.

Anakin continued his round of greetings with Heavy and quickly noticed the two missing arms. It was very hard to force himself into saying something light as a phantom pain shot up his own arm. He knew how it felt to loose a limb after all. “I know you think I'm awesome but I didn't give you permission to copy my style, Heavy.”

“Who said I was copying you? At least I don't do things by halves and went the extra mile to loose both arms, that's different.”

“Alright, you win,” Anakin conceded with a heavy heart. Hopefully the arms could be regrown. Anakin had been unlucky. His nerve endings were so damage that they couldn't be repaired nor regrown, thus the prosthetic. As cool as his students always found it, he didn't wish it on anyone. Getting used to it and making sure that it functions properly was a pain in the arse and took him years. Even now it sometimes acts up and gives him unnecessary pain.

From Heavy's bedside he let his gaze wander towards the other three. Kix and Lucky were out cold while Jesse mumbled something to himself. He didn't seem to have noticed Anakin's entrance. Anakin was just about to go over when Heavy stopped him.

“Don't try it.” A pained looks crossed Heavy's expression and the playful mood around the room was suddenly dampened. “He won't recognize you...”

“What? Why?”

“Got hit with a couple of nasty Confundus Charms,” Boomer elaborated, his hands balled into fists. It was the first time that he saw how chipped everyone was. “Doesn't even recognize himself.”

And that hit hard. Physical injuries could be healed eventually. It would take time but they'd be alright. Matters of the mind though were tricky. There was no way of finding out exactly where the damage was and therefore it was harder to repair it. To think that Jesse could probably never remember any of them was a harsh reality, one for which Anakin wasn't ready.

“What about Kix and Lucky?” He asked instead directing everyone's focus on the two unconscious Aurors. The mood didn't lift, not that Anakin had counted on it.

“Kix should be fine given time. He's been hit with some stunning spells,” commented Heavy, “he's in and out of consciousness every now and then.”

“Lucky is another thing though,” Flash added the corners of his mouth turned down. “Got hit by the Formlaith Gaunt's curse.”

That was even worse. Flash could have just as well said that Lucky was dead. The curse sent the victim into a deep slumber that was practically irreversible. No one knew how to break it.

Anakin took a deep shuddering breath and plummeted down on the floor. He couldn't stand any longer, his legs felt like jelly and he feared that his stomach would conjure up his sparse breakfast again. No wonder Krell had managed to render the six of them unsuitable for the Hearing. They were in a worse state than Anakin could've imagined. Not even in his worst nightmares had he thought about such an outcome and it was all his fault, again.

“Anakin?”

“I'm sorry.” His voice wasn't more than a whisper but it was enough. “I'm sorry I wasn't there. I swear, had I known what happened to Gallia I'd found another way. Everything but that fucking asshole, dammit!”

“It's not your fault though,” Boomer tried but Anakin wouldn't hear it.

“But it is. Had I not accepted that bloody undercover mission everything would be fine.”

“There was no other way,” Heavy reasoned, his voice firm, “You're the one with the most experience against a Dark Lord. If there was anyone who could find out more about those rumours it's you.”

“At what cost though? Rex, Fives, Echo and Dogma are charged with treason. You six are confined here with the possibility of Lucky never waking up again and Jesse losing his mind. What else is it gonna cost?”

A new voice answered. “No one knows but if there's truth to those rumours then it would probably cost a couple thousand lives.” Anakin looked up to find Tup and Hardcase in the doorway. “Come on, Anakin, that's not you. We're is your fight?”

“Hardcase...”

“We'll be alright. This is just a minor setback. We are though men, we'll live.”

“He's right,” Tup agreed as did Heavy, Boomer and Flash. Tup came over and reached out a hand towards Anakin. “Come on get up. You're not allowed to wallow in self-pity.”

“Yeah and I'm pretty sure Heavy puked onto the spot you're sitting at,” Boomer joked to the protests of Heavy.

“I did not! It was the other side, get your facts straight, idiot!”

Anakin's body was filled with hope as he watched his brothers bicker back and forth. Of course, how could he forget? Each and every one had a resolve stronger than steel. One of the reasons why he was so proud of them, because no matter what the situation they never gave up. This had led to many a mission to be successful, even if the circumstances were dire. Anakin should know better as to ignore that. His men were not helpless and he was sure that they'd all bounce back again. It was his job now to make sure that they wouldn't fall into the clutches of Krell again. Especially now that time was running short.

With his resolve set right again he quickly went to work in getting all the details about the mission. It was important to hear it from each and every perspective. He also learnt that Flash had been hit by a gauging spell, taking his eyes but the healers were already working on a solution to regrow them. Heavy's arms would be fine again, given time. The damage wasn't too severe and he did not need a prosthetic. Boomer's body was littered with burn marks all over because of an explosion. With enough time he'd be healed. Stunning spells could be nasty but nothing that a bit of rest couldn't cure so Kix was in safe hands.

The only two still worrying him were Jesse and Lucky. Anakin tried talking to the former but as expected, he did not recognize him. Still, the others reassured him that they'd take care of him. The healers were positive that Jesse would recover at least parts of his memory with help from the rest of the team. Hardcase even joked that should they not get anywhere with Lucky, they'd just try to kiss him awake. So Anakin was not allowed to worry about any of them. At least not until Rex and the others were free and their names cleared.

And that's exactly what Anakin was currently trying to do. Together with Hardcase he sat in the Ministry's archive. Anakin was currently thumbing through the Kimzah file while he'd sent Hardcase off to collect every mission report from Krell's previous cases. Anyone else would need permission for that but not Anakin. After the war he'd made sure to be granted allowance into every case of the Auror Department. If there was ever something suspicious going on he wanted the right to know. The Head of the Auror department had quickly agreed, so thankful for Anakin's defeat over Sidious. That had been decades ago and now only a selected few knew of his privilege. Anakin was almost certain that Krell was one of the people who didn't know which was a very good advantage. He just needed to make sure that the General would not get wind of this. Anakin needed to catch him by surprise.

Especially after seeing the state of the Kimzah file. Seriously, where had Krell learnt to write a proper case file? It was filled with countless exaggerations, half truths and things that did not make any sense. He used every opportunity to address his troops as lousy, weak and insubordinate. All their injuries were accounted to their own lack of strength and carelessness, not because they were hopelessly outnumbered. And obviously he attributed their apparent reluctance to adhere to his command as Anakin's fault. Even going as far as insinuating that Anakin was doing this on purpose.

It was just his luck that no one ever really cared about those files. The only time they were actively sought out was when there were disagreements over details or when old cases get picked up again. Not that Krell would have gotten far with that accusation. He had absolutely no evidence supporting his arguments. In fact non of his arguments had any base. It was all just accusation over accusation. That guy didn't even state his source of information. There was no actual evidence that Krell had actually _talked_ to this informant. Oh Anakin would enjoy picking him apart.

“Found something interesting?” Hardcase asked as he dropped off a tower of files with a huff.

“Yeah I found at least three different solutions that would have gotten you out with a lot less causalities and I've only got the bare minimum of information from Krell's report. Give me a few more hours and I'm sure I can find even more ways.”

“I knew that guy was unfit to be in command... How did he even get to be a General?”

Anakin just shook his head. “Beats me. I barely had any contact with him during the war but apparently he'd won a few big battles.” An idea popped into his head. “Now that you mention it; there should be files about that time as well.”

“I don't think I can access them, even with your permission.”

“No, but I can. Damn I wish I had more time. Why did they even change the date?”

Hardcase rolled his eyes. “Krell of course.”

“Of course, why do I even bother to ask?”

“He said that because we're speaking of treason, they should be dealt with as soon as possible to minimize the damage.”

“That's bullshit,” Anakin huffed as he slammed the Kimzah file shut and grabbed the first one on the stack Hardcase had brought over. He rubbed the space between his eyes and sighed. “Alright then Hardcase, you can go. I'll deal with those myself.”

“But wouldn't it be faster if I helped you?”

“It would but you don't have the clearance to read them, I'm sorry,” Anakin said because he really was. He'd wish he could let Hardcase help him but if anyone knew he'd given unauthorized people files to read, he could get into a lot of trouble. It also wouldn't look good for the trial. There were already rumours about his alleged disloyalty. Luckily Hardcase understood and nodded.

“Alright, I'll be going then. Have to make sure Boomer and Heavy aren't driving Tup insane...”

Anakin stood up and gave the Auror a tight hug. “We'll get through this, I promise.”

After letting go again Hardcase mustered him with a heavy stare but it was contradicted by the gentle smile resting on his lips. “Don't overdo it though. I know you feel guilty for all this but that's no reason for you to neglect your own health, alright?”

Anakin knew that arguing with Hardcase was pointless so he gave a nod. The Auror was right anyway. Anakin needed his strength for the hearing.

“Oh and Hardcase?” Anakin asked before the latter could leave the room. “Try to not be seen by anyone, alright? I don't want Krell getting wind of me being down here. Could give him ideas and such.”

“Gotcha,” Hardcase answered with a wink and finger guns before leaving Anakin with a laugh. Anakin looked after the Auror a couple more seconds until he couldn't see him anymore before getting back to work.

With one last deep breath he opened the second file case and put all of his focus into it. He had to be efficient but not miss any detail. He had today for the recent cases and if there was enough time tomorrow he'd go over the ones from 30 years ago. He had never given a thought to Krell before but know Anakin was adamant about learning everything there was to this man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krell is caught in action, Anakin finally solves the puzzle and- 
> 
> Oh? 
> 
> Is that a bit of Obikin I see there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is by far the longest Chapter I've written for this story and I hope you'll like it^^  
> We're finally getting some action in and now I'm almost sure that it's only one more chapter until we finally return to the main plot ;D 
> 
> If you liked the Chapter don't be shy and leave a comment, I'm always hungry for them ;)

By the time Anakin came back from his intensive research Hogwarts had been plunged into darkness. The curfew for students was already in place and he was sure that most everyone was asleep by now. Anakin himself was dead tired as he sluggishly ascended the castles stairs. His eyes were burning and his back complained about being in the same position for hours. Despite all this Anakin was almost sure that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep any time soon. Even now his thoughts were running wild, trying to go over everything he's learnt today. Just so he could make sure that he didn't miss anything. He'd only gone home because he had promised Hardcase not to overdo it.

A huge yawn left Anakin's mouth as he finally reached the door to his chamber. Only to find out that he wasn't alone.

“Ah if it isn't our King of dramatic exits,” Obi-Wan joked from his place in front of the fire place. The older wizard was snugly seated in the enlarged armchair, a book resting on his lap and a cup of tea on it's way to his mouth, could this man get any more British? More importantly though-

“What are you doing here?”

“Good evening to you too,” he answered nonchalantly and took a sip of the beverage before placing it back on the side table. “I thought you could do with some company after the day you've had, so I took the liberty to let myself in.”

“So you just break into other peoples places?”

“No, I break into your place. Big difference.”

Anakin gave an amused huff as he placed his coat on his office chair before dumping a stack of papers on the desk. He was actually really glad for his friends presence.

“You're unbelievable...” Anakin shook his head and took the seat next to Obi-Wan, snatching the blanket right off of the others lap.

“Hey!”

“I need it more, it's pretty damn cold outside...”

“Still not a fan of winter?”

“Of course, winter is annoying. It's wet, cold and disgusting. How could anyone like that?”

“Better than sand though, am I right?” Obi-Wan ribbed and poked Anakin's side. The latter just groaned while trying to swat the offending finger away.

“Ugh, this again? I was 14 and very confused, leave me alone- Stop that! Damn you old man!”

“Oh I'm old, yes?” There was a dangerous glint in Obi-Wan's eyes and Anakin's reflexes were just a second too late. Before Anakin could so much as move a finger Obi-Wan was already there, his fingers starting their merciless assault on Anakin's unprotected sides. The room was quickly engulfed by the sound of hollering laughter and struggling bodies. Anakin tried to stay strong and defend himself from the attack but Obi-Wan knew exactly where his ticklish spots were, they hadn't changed at all from when they were kids.

“Alright! _Hah_! Stop it, please!”

“Say it!”

“In your _haha_ \- In your dreams! Wait no- _ahahaha_!”

Anakin tried to stay strong for a couple more minutes but even with his legendary strong will he couldn't keep up any longer and had to admit defeat.

“I yield _haha_ \- Stop it!”

“Only if you say it!”

“Alright alright! You're _hahaha_ \- I can't breath- _haha_! You're not old!” And with that Obi-Wan's nimble fingers finally came to a halt and Anakin could take a couple of deep breaths.

It still took them some time to calm down from their uncontrolled laughter but ultimately they became quiet again. The two of them sat up again while Anakin picked up the blanket from the floor to throw it across both of their legs instead. It was big enough, no reason in letting his friend freeze.

The room was now only filled with heavy breathing and the crackling of the fire. Somehow Anakin felt lighter all of a sudden. He hadn't laughed like this since he got the news of his squads supposed “ _treason_ ”.

“So,” Obi-Wan spoke up after some moments to break the silence, “was your dramatic exit worth anything?”

Anakin just sighed. “Sorry about that, it was really unprofessional... It's just, those men aren't just my squad. I told you they are family and they were always there when I needed them. I spent half of my life with them and to see people talking such complete and utter bullshit about them just angered me.”

“I understand that Anakin, you don't have to justify yourself. Neither to me nor to anyone else. I think everyone could see that you're in a troublesome situation, so don't worry too much. Just wanted to make a bit of fun about you,” Obi-Wan answered with a wink and scooted closer, so their sides touched. Anakin had always been one for physical contact. It calmed him and at least gave him the illusion of closeness to a person. Obviously Obi-Wan knew that and, again, Anakin was so very glad for having him as friend.

“Did you find anything to help your case though?”

Anakin nodded. “Yeah a lot of things actually. Turns out Krell has the highest causality rate out of every Auror. And that regardless of the fact that he could have handled the situations better.”

“What do you mean?”

“I studied some of his cases and with everyone I found at least one way he could have saved more of his men. Even with the _Kimzah_ mission now. And that's what really frustrates me. Six of my men have been admitted to the long term ward and two of them might never be able to live a normal life. But all this could have been avoided had Krell not been a complete idiot. Even with the info about First Order Wizards leaving the town he should have waited and sent one or two Aurors to investigate it more closely. This wasn't a time sensitive operation. The first order was not threatening to kill any hostages and as far as Tup told me the villagers weren't in any immediate danger, everyone still going about their day. Even if they had to act fast, there was absolutely no reason for Krell to make such a rookie mistake and send in all men at once.”

Obi-Wan just hummed and took another sip of his tea, Camomile by the smell of it. “You're right, that does sound stupid.”

“Exactly! And you know the thing about this alleged treason? Rex, my second in command, had informed Krell about the dangers of his plan and other possible solutions. Krell saw that as treason already because Rex was talking back, like what the fuck?!I know first hand that after Palpatine we all have to be careful but that anyone would open a case because of such trivial reasons? It's bloody stupid!”

“But that's a good thing, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, ever the optimist, “at least that way you'll have an easier time in countering the charges.”

Anakin sighed. “I know that. Getting my men out of this mess isn't my problem anymore. I'm 99% sure that the charges will be dropped. That doesn't change the fact though that something isn't right with Krell but I don't know what.”

“Is that why you brought that mountain of papers with you,” he asked pointing towards the desk. Anakin nodded. 

“Yeah, those are notes I took from Krell's files. Every important detail that can help me make our defense and destroy Krell's credibility but also odd little things I noticed in them. But I still can't shake off the feeling that I'm missing something...”

“I see, well then I'm even more surprised you're even here. You're the type of person to completely forgo sleep in favour of not wasting time on an important project.”

“As if you're one to talk,” Anakin shot back. “If I remember correctly, you took several potions in order to stay awake for days on end to study for finals.”

“No one likes know-it-all's, grow up Anakin...”

“If I grow any more I won't be able to see you anymore though. You did get smaller, didn't you?” Anakin had fully expected the slap to the back of his head and no, he did not regret it.

“Insufferable brat.”

“Old geezer.”

They looked at each other and started laughing again while heavily leaning on each other. It reminded Anakin of days gone past. Back then, when they were still young and innocent and filled with mischief.

The two of them could always be found together. Be it in the great hall, on their way to class, their respective dormitories or the castle grounds. Where Anakin was Obi-Wan couldn't be far. And where Anakin and Obi-Wan were planning something crazy, Padmé could already be heard breathing down their neck waiting for an opportunity to scold them. Together the three of them had spent many a day cuddled up together in front of a fireplace in the winter or sprawled out over lush green grass during summer.

For old times sake as well as making up for the missing person, Anakin snuggled further into Obi-Wan's side which was followed by the older man throwing an Arm over Anakin's shoulder. His heart was doing happy little jumps as exhaustion finally caught up with Anakin. Here in Obi-Wan's arms everything seemed to be fine. It was warm, cosy and there were no thoughts about the mess that was Anakin's life. They'd spent the night after Anakin's breakdown like this as well. Tightly entangled, seeking the comfort of each others closeness.

“Tell me about your day?”

A soft rumbling laugh left Obi-Wan's throat as he jumped into relaying the days events to Anakin. Anakin really tried to listen what was being said but Obi-Wan's voice was just so soothing and he'd been so exhausted that somewhere during his tale of the snowball fight Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had with a couple of bored students, he fell asleep with a gentle smile resting on his lips. Everything would be alright.

When Anakin woke up the following morning it was to the rustling of paper, a stiff back and a crick in his neck. He was too old to fall asleep on the sofa, Anakin thought ruefully as he carefully stretched his aching body. Every stretch triggered a new set of cracks and bones popping back into their designated spot.

Despite the fact that his body was as stiff as a statue Anakin couldn't complain. He felt more rested than the past couple of days and for the first time his sleep was not haunted by any dreams, neither good nor bad. Just a blessedly empty sleep and no, Anakin did not want to inspect the reason for that any closer.

Once everything was set he began his ascend into a sitting position, scanned the room and was promptly greeted by a cheery “Good morning” From Obi-Wan who was going through Anakin's notes on the desk

“What are you doing?”

“Sorry, I didn't look at any of the files, just the notes you've taken.”

“Found something I missed?” Anakin asked with a huge yawn scratching his stomach. With pleasant surprise he noticed a cup of tea on the side table the lovely chamomile aroma from yesterday drifting off in little clouds of steam. There was a heating charm placed over the cup keeping it on a pleasant temperature.

“Look at this,” Obi-Wan said as he joined Anakin on the sofa with as good as no space between them. He brought along two sheets of paper filled with Anakin's scribbling. “It could be nothing but is there a reason why Krell didn't have any missions between 1986 and 1988? I mean that's two years.”

Obi-Wan was right. Anakin hadn't looked at the change in dates, simply the information given. Still there could be many reasons for that gap. It was a solid point to start though. Surely there were some informations about the how's and why's.

* * *

Surprisingly Krell had once been quite a good Auror, Anakin thought as he re-read the file cases form before 1986.

During his prime Krell was just like Anakin, if not better. His track records were spotless and it was no wonder that everyone held him in such high regards. Then came the two year gap which had apparently turned Krell into the uncaring bastard that he was to this day. Anakin had spent the better part of two hours racking his brain for possible reasons. Something must have happened in that year that made Krell change but _what_?

Ruffling his hair in frustration Anakin gave up on the mission files. It's clear that the information he was searching could not be found in them. There were no indications that something in his work life changed so Anakin figured that something in his personal life must have happened. It usually wasn't his style to snoop around other peoples business, especially fellow Officers, but he needed to solve the puzzle.

Now he just needed to think about _where_ to get this information. He couldn't just access Krell's private file. No matter how much privileges Anakin had, that would be going to far. Newspapers probably wouldn't help as well as long as he didn't know what exactly he was looking for. That only left the option of asking around without drawing suspicion to himself. He needed to ask someone that was close to Krell but not too close as to alarm the other General.

Maybe Yularen could help. Anakin needed to have a talk with his superior anyway seeing as no one bothered to inform him about Gallia's death or even that six of his men were heavily injured, only about the change of date for the hearing. One could think that had been a calculated mishap and it reeked like Krell. He'd also need to talk to Rex and the others. Might as well combine those things into one trip.

Having his mind made up Anakin stood up, let his stiff bones pop back into place and stowed the files back to their original place before leaving for his superiors office.

“I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Skywalker,” Yularen said, his brows drawn in confusion, “I personally wrote the letter concerning Mrs. Gallia's death as well as the situation concerning the 501st.”

“And did you send it yourself, Sir?”

The older Auror just shook his head. “There was a lot of chaos following Mrs. Gallia's death including the question of her successor.”

Not really a surprise there.

“Then what if someone kept that letter from ever being sent?” Anakin asked. More and more of his thoughts wee going in a direction that he really didn't like. Especially because he didn't know for what reason. It wasn't like Anakin could have just abandoned his current mission to take back his previous position after Gallia's death.

Yularen said so much himself and added, “I promise, I'll look into it when I've got the time but you can probably imagine how busy I currently am.”

“I know, sorry. It's actually not the main reason why I'm here.”

“Let me guess: It's got something to do with the hearing tomorrow?”

“Yes and no.” That managed to earn him an inquiring look from his boss. “I don't want to say too much because I'm still trying to figure certain things out but I was hoping you could tell me something about Krell.”

Yularen gave it a little thought before ultimately nodding his agreement. “You can ask but don't count on an answer if I deem it private.”

“Alright.” Better than nothing, Anakin thought. “I've been going through a few of Krell's older missions and I noticed a gap between 1986 and 1988. Do you know why he wasn't on active duty there?"

“Do I want to know why you've been researching that far in the past?”

“Like I said, I'm still figuring some things out.”

His boss just sighed. “Very well. I don't know what you think to get out of this information but I can tell you that Mr. Krell took a personal leave because of the death of his brother but that's all I know.”

Well, that was pretty anticlimactic and not helpful at all. Okay maybe not like that. If there was one person who knew how much damage the loss of a loved one could do it was Anakin. But was it enough to turn into a complete asshole and just not give a damn about the lives of others? That just seemed a bit extreme and Anakin had seriously thought there was more to Krell's two year gap. Has he missed something else? Was there even anything to miss? Maybe it was just Anakin's paranoid mind again. First Pryde and now Krell. Who's next? Mace?

Anakin groaned loudly as he started to massage his temples. There was a headache brewing in the back of his head. All this talk about this supposed dark wizard recruiting kids and Hardcase's suspicions about Krell was fucking with his mind. He should probably just focus on the process tomorrow. There was enough evidence against Krell's methods that would show that Rex only acted in order to protect his men. Everything else was simply not important and made Anakin think too much about that horrible time 30 years ago. He didn't have the mental capacity to deal with another conspiracy and he honestly didn't want to.

* * *

And so Anakin found himself on his way to where Rex and the others were kept. Even though he had everything he needed, Anakin wanted to check up on his men. That was, until he heard the hiss of an angry female voice.

“What took you so long?”

“You better be grateful that I won't leave you to rot in Azkaban.”

A cold shower ran down Anakin's back. It was clear by the volume of their voices that neither of them wanted to be heard but Anakin's ears had always been good. It didn't help that Anakin knew the second male voice.

“Oh please, we both know that I could drag you down with me.”

Anakin's heart was pumping adrenaline through his body as he drew his wand just to be on the safe side. He had a feeling that _this_ was the prove he needed. The final piece to this confusing puzzle. He wasn't quite sure who the female voice belonged to but the other one, that was Krell. Anakin had been right. Something was extremely dubious about the guy.

As silent and quick as possible he followed the pair of voices and wondered where all the Aurors were. Sure it was a Sunday but this close to the holding cells there were always wizards patrolling. Nothing about the situation sat right with Anakin.

And he was right. Anakin was just about to round the corner when he saw them walking silently along the straight corridor. As he'd thought one of the figures was Krell. He'd know his ugly mug of a face from hundreds of people. The other person drew a blank in Anakin's mind. The witch had long, shiny black hair tucked in a simple braid that reached the middle of her back. Next to Krell's bulking body she seemed almost like paper and from her clothing it was clear that she was neither an Auror nor a Hit-wizard.

As much as he wanted to ambush them he had to wait. There was no telling what Krell had planned with her. Krell was a master of talking himself out of many things. No, Anakin needed specific evidence and maybe cross path with another Auror if Lady Luck would be so gracious as to help him. Of course if push came to shove Anakin could take on Krell but he didn't know the capabilities of the woman.

“Do you even know where we're going?” The witch asked impatient not even trying to conceal her voice anymore. Something that obviously irked Krell.

“If you're not quiet you'll go nowhere.” And that's when it clicked. _Krell was helping her escape!_

She didn't know her way around, so an outsider. But in this level of the Auror Department there were no outsiders allowed. Couple this with their sneaking about it was as clear as crystal. She was a criminal. That would also explain why they were coming from the general direction of the holding cells.

After that Anakin simply couldn't wait any longer. Even if it turned out his suspicions were wrong in the end, he'd be damned if he didn't try.

“ _Immobulus_!” Of course it wasn't as easy as using a simple freezing charm. The spell was deflected without Krell even moving his wand. Anakin had his suspicions as to why – Damn Ahsoka's brilliance. Thinking quick Anakin cast an _Incarcerous_ spell as follow up-

To slow. Krell had already deflected his spell and was countering with his own a litany of “ _Diffindo! Stupefy! Petreficus!_ ”

Anakin shielded himself from the first two and dodged the last one. The pair just used that distraction and made a run for it, Anakin quick on their heels. Every now and then he'd cast a spell but ultimately had to evade them when they bounced off of Krell's _Protego_. So far though that was good. It meant that the woman did not in fact have her wand or else she'd be helping.

Thinking quick Anakin produced a Patronous in the form of a blindingly bright polar wolf. Hopefully it would be able to alert other Aurors in the building. It was definitely something that Krell couldn't deflect.

Anakin rounded the next corner and was promptly hit in the chest by a stunning spell. Again, _Damn Ahsoka's brilliance_. Had it not been for the charmed shield tattoo on his back he'd have lost precious time. Anakin was taking a mental note too properly suffocate the Witch with hugs upon his return.

For now though he upped his speed and shielded himself against the occasional stray curse flying in his direction. They were at a mute point anyway. Both Anakin and Krell were highly trained Wizards. Whatever Anakin threw Krell's way would be deflected and vice versa. As long as they were running Anakin could do nothing but keeping up with their pace. He was sure that there would be _someone_ in this god forsaken compound that'd come to his aid.

Just as the thought crossed his mind a blasting curse collided with the wall in front of Krell ultimately forcing them to jump back so as to not be hit by the fallen debris.

“What's going on?!” A voice shouted from behind Anakin and his heart stopped for a moment. Yes of course. How high were the chances? Hundred of Aurors and _Luke_ was the first one to respond to his call. His dear boy came running up to him.

“ _Stupefy!”_

Only thanks to his years as Auror was Anakin able to dodge the hex. _Damn_ he needed to focus and panic later because Krell and the woman were already running again.

“I'm pretty sure Krell's freeing a prisoner!” Anakin shouted over his shoulder as Luke caught up to him and the two of them took chase.

“Do you know who?”

“No - _Protego_! I have no idea!”

Eventually though the chase came to an end when Luke cast another _Bombarda_ effectively cutting off the only possible way out.

“Why are you doing this Krell?!”

His wand still raised for battle the General turned around with the smuggest of grins resting on his hideous face.

“Skywalker, what a displeasure to see you- _Crucio_!” Not counting on the other casting an unforgivable curse Anakin's simple _Protego_ was too week and the force propelled him backwards with the actual effects of the curse luckily deflected.

Luke tried to counter with an _Expelliarmus_ which was of course repelled. It was enough time though for Anakin to get back in the game. This was getting them nowhere. He had to get creative.

“ _Vermillious_!” He watched as red sparks flew towards Krell who just laughed. It was a first year spell and not exactly optimal for combat with trained Aurors but Anakin had a plan. He cast the spell three more times before casting a stunning spell non-verbally.

Here's the thing: The stunning spell was red of colour and therefore perfectly hidden behind the row of _Vermillious_ Charms. As expected Krell did not see the last one coming and was promptly knocked backwards. Anakin didn't let up though. In quick succession he sent another _Stupefy_ followed by a strong _Diffindo_ and a third _Stupefy_.

Luke didn't stay put though. At the same time Anakin cast his triple spell Luke jumped in with _Obsucro_ and _Incarcerous_. No Wizard or Witch could keep up with such an amount of spells heading their way. Anakin barely managed it against Sidious back then and even then he got hit by a _Crucio_. Krell was no different. He may have done well against the first few but ultimately ended up tied by invisible ropes.

They'd forgotten something though. Just in the corner of his eyes Anakin could make out the barest of movement from the Witch. It was enough to see the flash of a wand and a spark of red. His heart stopped as he saw the direction it was headed to. Barely having enough time to cast the spell Anakin jumped in front of Luke with half a _Protego_ , shoving the boy out of the way. It hurt sure but by far wasn't the worst he'd experienced. The only thing important was that Luke was safe and without losing any more time he quickly cast _Stupefey_ in quick succession of _Petrificus Totalus_ and a well placed _Expliarmus_. The woman wasn't nearly as experienced as any three of them and therefore not ready for Anakin's litany of spells.

All at once the corridor behind them was swarmed by more and more Aurors - Yularen being one of them - and Anakin breathed a sigh of relive. So either they caused enough of a commotion to alert the others or his Patronus had reached more people than he'd thought. Anakin quickly informed them what was happening and learnt that the Witch was none other than Tisha Corely, a First Order Minion that was captured after the ambush in Kimzah. The same ambush where Gallia had lost her life.

And for the second time today something clicked into place as blind hot rage seared through his veins. “I heard you talking- You're working for the First Order!” It was clear that Anakin's fury was directed at Krell seeing as Tisha had already been taken back towards the holding cells.

“What are you talking about? I've never seen this woman in my life,” Krell spat, his body still bond tight, as the first Aurors picked him up.

“Then why were you running away? Why fight us?!” Luke exclaimed from Anakin's left and for a moment Anakin had forgotten about the latter's presence.

“I was trying to catch her when you suddenly attacked _me_ instead of helping.”

“That's not true-”

Anakin quickly stopped Luke's argument seeing that there was no point. Everything coming out of this would just result in Krell walking away as a free man. Again, Anakin had to be clever about dealing with that bloody menace.

Krell could deny it as much as he wanted but Anakin _knew_ and _dear Merlin and Morgana_ , Krell was working for the First Order. Tup was actually right! Back then Anakin didn't want to really believe it. Didn't want to believe in a second Palpatine but here they were. Thousands of questions burned on Anakin's tongue but they wouldn't lead anywhere.

“I heard you talking about Tisha waiting for you to free her.”

Krell took the bait.

“Funny because I remember seeing you open her cell door.”

“Do you have proof of that, General Krell?” Anakin asked as calm as possible and trying not to let his plan show. He was actually very surprised by the apparent calm concealing the growing dread he felt in his core.

To his right he could see Yularen watching the happenings with a blank face. Of course only if you ignored the slight rise of his left eyebrow.

“I could ask you the same, General Skywalker.” Krell was grinning like the cat that got the cream. He was so sure of himself it was almost laughable how easily he played into Anakin's cards. “Seems like it's your word against mine.”

“It does indeed,” Anakin relented with a laugh. “Why don't we discuss this tomorrow at the hearing of my men, hm? It's about treason anyway, right? Why not combine it?”

“Eager to go down with that pack of mutts you call Aurors?” Damn was it hard to not just stand up and punch the dick in the face for that. The Anakin from 30 years ago might have just done that. The Anakin from now was wiser though. Krell was simply trying to get a rise out of him. If Anakin would give room to his violent tendencies it would just give Krell more reason to convict him. Besides, Anakin stood way over such empty insults.

“No, just want to safe time,” Anakin answered through gritted teeth. It wouldn't do well to feign complete control over his emotions. It'd just give Krell the impression that something was foul

“Tch. I don't mind exposing the high and might Anakin Skywalker as the traitor that he is in front of everyone!”

“Likewise.” His eyes turned towards Yularen. “So what do you say?” He tried to convey as subtly as possible that he should agree with Anakin. That Anakin had a plan and that it was for the best. There was still that favour Yularen owed him and this would be the perfect opportunity to turn it in.

“Agreed, I'll talk to the officials and inform them on the change of plan.”

“Can't wait to see you bleed tomorrow,” Krell answered, shaking out his body as he'd finally been freed from Anakin's binding spell. It was an utter delight watching the smirk turn into a frown as his arms were chained in front of his body.

“What-”

“You can't possibly be so daft as to think they'd just let possible traitors run free, right?” And this time it was Anakin's turn to smirk even while a similar pair of shackles was fastened to his wrists. “After all it was you who immediately wanted to lock up my 'pack of mutts', as you so eloquently called them, after charging them with treason.”

“That's outrageous you can't-”

This time it was Yularen who interrupted the prick. “You'll see General that we can and I'd advise you to cooperate.”

A snarl was directed into Anakin's general direction as Krell was lead towards the Cell blocks. By the look in Krell's eyes he knew that he'd walked right into his trap. Too bad the fucker didn't know what Anakin's plan was. No one, except maybe his squad, was aware about his visits to the archives and all the notes Anakin had taken. Sure Anakin would be stuck in a cell as well and therefore not able to access said notes but he knew enough. After spending so many bloody hours staring at one report after the other he'd memorized them roughly. At least he'd be able to mentally go over them tonight and pick out the missions he needed to make his defense.

They were just about to take Anakin away as well when-

“Wait! I was just as involved as General Skywalker, right?” Anakin couldn't help the wince. Luke calling him Skywalker instead of Anakin stung and tugged painfully at the old wounds he'd tried to close so desperately. If there was one thing though Anakin was good at, it was ignoring things.

So instead of breaking down crying bloody tears he just forced a smile in Luke's direction and said, “Nah, you stumbled into this mess halfway through and did what I told you. It was bloody brilliant though, bombing down the ceiling to keep anyone from escaping further.”

“But-”

“Don't worry I'll sort this mess out, just watch.”

They were lucky that Krell seemed to have forgotten about Luke. This was a thing between him and Krell. Luke should not be pulled into this whole mess. Especially because Leia would probably have Anakin's head for dragging her brother with him. Also his plan did not include Luke and Anakin had no idea if it would jeopardize the whole thing.

Thankfully Luke did not fight the topic any longer and relented with a nod. Which Anakin returned. This has been the most he'd talked to Luke for almost 30 years and despite the anonymity from Luke there was no screaming and Anakin counted it as a win.

Yularen had just given the command to lock Anakin up when Luke asked them to wait again.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely and at Anakin's confused look he added, “for saving me...” Anakin's heart did a flip. For a moment it looked like Luke didn't hate him and only now did Anakin actually realize his action from before. He had saved his kid from Tisha's stray curse. All these years he thought the only thing he could bring upon his family would be hurt and sadness. Today he'd proven the opposite. Tisha's curse could have seriously injured Luke but Anakin's instincts had saved him.

Not that Anakin could say all this out loud. Words had left him and instead a warm, genuine smile stretched over his lips. Maybe the first 100% real smile since Padmé's death. With one final nod of gratitude they parted ways. Anakin towards the cell blocks and Luke in the opposite direction.

Anakin would forever treasure this day. Sure Krell has turned out to be a turn coat and everything had the bitter after taste of Palpatine but it was an important day for Anakin. The day he'd finally found a small ray of hope that maybe, just maybe, he could manage to reconcile with his family or at least part of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the trial begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay forget what I said last time about this being the last chapter for this part of the story. The whole trial thing kind of escalated and now I've got like 5000 words and am still not finished with the Trial ^^' 
> 
> But because I don't want to keep you waiting any longer I'll post the first part today and the second one once I'm done ^w^ 
> 
> I have to say though that I don't know the legal system of Harry Potter too well. I've tried to dig out what I could on the internet but there are still things unclear. furthermore I'm not that well versed in writing court scenes so please don't look to hard into it if something seems odd. It's fiction so I just tuned it the way I needed to be honest >.>
> 
> I still hope you'll like it! <3

At five minutes before 8 o'clock on a crisp Tuesday morning Anakin arrived at Courtroom 10 of the Ministry of Magic. Countless times he'd been here before but never as criminal. It was a whole new and exciting experience Anakin had to admit. Had anyone read his thoughts they'd surely lock him up in St. Mungos. What convict would be happy about going to court? Especially on the charge of treason? Well Anakin was never exactly _normal_ so maybe it wasn't really a surprise. Also it wasn't like he didn't take this situation seriously. No, Anakin was in this with full determination. There was just always a little smirk playing around his lips at the thought of what Obi-Wan would look like after getting the news of Anakin's arrest. There was no way the daily Prophet hadn't already put out a breaking news paper or something. Finally they had something on the seemingly perfect Chosen one. Obi-Wan had always said that one day Anakin's shenanigans would lead him in front of the Wizengamot.

The courtroom itself was almost already full with not only members of the Wizengamot and reporters from the Daily Prophet – as well as other journalists – but also Aurors of all different departments. The actual focus of his attention though rested solely on the chairs in the middle of the room. Four of them were already filled and Anakin didn't need to see their faces to recognize them.

“Guys!” Anakin exclaimed as he was lead to his own chair right next to Rex. “It's good to see you again.”

“General-” But Rex's voice suddenly got stuck in his throat. Anakin had to suppress another smile as three looks of disbelieve were thrown at him. It wasn't all day you saw your General in shakes after all.

Fives was the first one to break out of his frozen state with an incredulous grin. “You know, that's not exactly what I expected when Hardcase said you had a plan...”

This was closely followed by Rex's outraged whisper of, “What the actual hell are you doing here?”

“First of all,” Anakin said with his typical cocky grin, “there was a plan but I had to tweak it a bit.”

Dogma groaned. “You never do things the easy way, do you?”

They were all familiar with Anakin's methods. If you're working with a Skywalker chances were high that no matter what plans you make it will almost always turn to shit and therefore have to be changed. That was just a law of life. So instead of answering, Anakin just turned to Rex.

“As to what I'm doing here: I'm saving your asses.”

“You do know that you're here as a convict, right?”

“Come on Rex trust me. This is all part of the new plan.”

His look turned skeptical but ultimately Rex let up with a resigned sigh. “We're never getting out of this...”

“Yes we are and there's your clue,” Anakin said as he watched the empty chair to his left. It didn't stay empty for long as a few seconds later Krell's disgusting form took a seat. His eyes screamed bloody murder as they locked with Anakin's and a hideous snarl stretched over his lips.

“Skywalker.” He practically spat the name.

“Krell,” Anakin returned, his voice filled with equal disdain and they averted their gazes.

During the night Anakin has had a lot of time to sort out his thoughts. He also managed to battle the constant panic that came whenever he thought about how much this betrayal reminded him of the stunt Palpatine pulled with all of them. The thought that Krell was actually a traitor still made him want to puke but at least he managed to not let it show on his face.

“Do we want to know how you managed that?” It was Echo's voice that pulled Anakin out of his thoughts. He surveyed the four familiar faces and saw all the shared disdain for Krell in them.

With a cheeky wink and because the Minister for Magic was climbing up on the stage in front of them Anakin just answered with a mysterious, “You'll see.”

And with that the trial began.

“Disciplinary hearing on December 15th, for offences committed by Rex Fett, Dogma Azrah, Fives Kienaan, Echo Saar, Pong Krell and Anakin Skywalker.” The strict voice of one Bail Organa, Minister for Magic, cut through the excited buzz of the room.

Bail had been a brilliant choice for the post of minister after Palpatine. Back then when Padmé was still alive they'd been good friends and he was just as fierce a politician as her. Together they were a feared duo that would put their life's on the line for justice. He was just and fair and there was no one Anakin would trust more. Especially after seeing how well he had done in raising Luke and Leia in his stead.

At first it had been hard to convince him and his wife of doing just that. He was one of the few people that knew the whole story. That didn't mean he was sympathetic to Anakin's case. They had a huge argument in which Bail told him what a coward he was, running away from his children. The same children that had just lost their mother and now their father wanted to just leave? Bail did not stand for Anakin's reasoning.

In the end Bail agreed though in raising the twins. Back then Anakin was convinced that it had been the best possible solution. Anakin had been devoured by hate and self-doubt and couldn't stand the thought of being around the twins that probably wouldn't want anything to do with him anyway. Bring some distance between them, let the scars heal and then maybe explain everything and reconnect with Luke and Leia, that was the plan.

Years went by but the wounds wouldn't heal. Leia grew up to follow in her mothers footsteps and whenever they crossed paths it was filled with ignorance and cold-blooded hatred. Anakin didn't even want to try with Luke, thinking he was of the same opinion, thus Anakin avoided any and all encounters with the boy. It was enough to feel the disdain of one of his children.

A loud series of _thump, thump, thump_ pulled Anakin back into the here and now. With his Judges gavel Bail tried to bring complete silence upon the room and even the last staggering voice fell silent.

“Now,” Bail continued, “the charges against the accused are as followed. Rex Fett, Dogma Azra, Fives Kienaan, Echo Saar you are charged with Denial of command towards Head Auror General Pong Krell and thus accused of treason.” His gaze rested heavily upon said people before moving onto the next in line. “It is to be debated weather these accusations still hold truth in the light of yesterdays incident involving Head Aurors Pong Krell and Anakin Skywalker.”

Beside him Anakin could almost hear Krell's outraged protest but unsurprisingly the Auror knew how to handle himself in court. Only those keeping a clear mind would be able to withstand any accusation and win their freedom with evidence. A tantrum only makes you seem more suspicious.

The trail continued but this time it was Yularen who stood up from amongst the Wizengamot members dressed in their plum coloured robes.

“Said incident went as followed,” Yularen stated in his calm no-nonsense voice. “At around 4 pm, First Order sympathizer Tisha Corley was freed from her cell to help her escape. It took about twenty minutes until other Aurors got notice of this and managed to intervene.”

Anakin breathed a sigh of relive. Luckily Yularen had listened to Anakin and left Luke out of this. While he could testify for Anakin's case, Krell could be able to twist his words. He was clever like that and in the end it wouldn't just be Anakin who's convicted but also Luke and that wasn't fair.

“At this point it is still unclear _who_ helped the prisoner in their escape seeing as both General Skywalker and General Krell stated the respective other as traitor working for the First Order.”

Shocked silence fell over the room. Anakin was surprised that apparently only a few knew about Anakin and Krell's reason for being convicted. This of course includes Rex and the others. Anakin could see them gearing up to defend their General and as much as that warmed his heart he silenced them with one single look. He wasn't sure it convinced the whole of _trust me this is part of the plan, don't interrupt._ At the very least they kept their mouths shut. It would have been a waste of breath anyway. None of them had been present and obviously they'd defend Anakin. The jury wouldn't believe them a word and there was always the threat of Krell twisting their words and using them against him.

Bail spoke up again. “Head Auror General Anakin Skywalker and Head Auror General Pong Krell are hereby charged with treason against the wizarding world. General Krell, due to your Seniority over General Skywalker you may make your defense first.”

“Thank you Minister Organa for this chance,” Krell answered, his voice a sick imitation of calm and innocent. “There is nothing much to say about the case other than, that I saw how General Skywalker freed the Prisoner from her cell and even going as far as giving her back her wand. Of course I immediately took chase. I was just about to capture the Prisoner when General Skywalker surprised me with a binding spell. Once the first Aurors arrived at the scene he made it seem like _I_ was the one that freed the Prisoner just to save himself.”

Anakin was really trying to suppress a hysteric laugh. _That_ was Krell's explanation. Did Anakin really overestimate his fellow General? Even Krell must see how absurd that sounded, right? One look at the assembled Wizengamot members and he saw a lot of questioning gazes. A woman, not older than 30 asked the first question.

“If I may ask, General: What were you doing down there? As far as I know there is a set group of Aurors responsible for the Prison tract.”

_Good Woman! I may not know your name but thank you!_

“I was planning on paying Mr. Fett and his men a visit,” Krell replied piercing the woman with his gaze. Not that it seemed to faze her.

“What for?”

“Just another try on my side to understand their behavior. I still can't wrap my head around why ever they, good Aurors as they are, acted out like this.” A sly smile stole itself on Krell's fat lip. He couldn't actually think that anyone here believed his stupid act of innocence, right?

Anakin couldn't wait for his turn. For now though he had to be patient and watched as the brunet witch sat down again. She did not let anything show on her face but Anakin saw a short twitch of her lips. If that was a good or bad sign he didn't know and couldn't focus on her because another member rose, this one sporting a mop of brown curls and hollowed cheeks, brows drawn in concern.

“And the only ones present were you, Mr. Skywalker and Miss Corely, correct?” Krell nodded. “I do have to wonder why the Aurors assigned for the prison tract shift were not doing their job.”

It was clear by the looks that the question was directed at Yularen, the head of the Auror department. He was one of the main people responsible for assigning shifts. Of course he wasn't in the least perturbed by the question. Anakin guessed that he'd already counted on the question being asked. Thus the calm and even tone in which he replied, “After further investigation I've found that someone changed the plans without my knowledge, putting everyone from yesterdays evening shift onto the morning shift.”

Yeah, that explains why there was no one coming to Anakin's help. He had to give it to Krell, that was a clever move. Seriously, had Anakin not gone down there to talk to Rex they'd be missing Gallia's killer and Krell could still do the First Orders biding without anyone's notice.

“As luck would have it, I remember seeing General Skywalker coming out of the administration office two days ago. I was wondering what he was doing there seeing as the office was empty.”

Anakin's thoughts came to a stuttering halt. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard what I said,” Krell replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

It was Bail's turn to intervene. “I take it that you don't agree with the General's statement.”

“Obviously! I was nowhere near-”

“Then how come,” Krell interrupted him in a clipped tone, “I wasn't the only one who saw you?”

“That's a lie!” In an attempt to let off some steam Anakin tried standing up without any result. There were a lot of things Anakin couldn't stand. Accusing him for stuff he didn't do was one of those things. Even back then when he attended Hogwarts, students often saw it as convenient to accuse him, the problem child. Teachers liked to believe them as well because it was convenient. God, just thinking about it was bringing his blood to boil. If it weren't for those _damned chairs_ binding him to the seat.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a barely there smile crossed Krell's features. “I assure you it is not. In order to prove it I'd like to call up one Barriss Offee, Secretary in the Administration Office. If I'm not mistaken she should be waiting outside the doors right now.”

As if on clue said doors swung open revealing a young woman who looked to be around Ahsoka's age. A black patterned hijab was settled on her head coming to rest softly along her shoulders while intricate facial tattoos marred her pale face. Anakin had never seen her ever before, which wasn't exactly a surprise with how rarely he's actually in the Ministry.

Barriss took a seat in front of Anakin on the quickly transfigured chair. Bail didn't beat around the bush and after a short greeting, got straight to the point, “Miss Offee, I believe you know what this is about?”

She gave a nod. “It's about General Skywalker leaving the Administration office two days ago.” Anakin was surprised at the timid way she told such an obvious lie.

“When exactly was that?”

“Shortly after my break started around 1pm. I had forgotten something and went back where I caught General Skywalker leave the office.”

“She's lying!” Anakin shouted and mentally flinched. He needed to stay calm. That's exactly the reaction Krell wants from him.

“And do you have any evidence for this?” asked the Wizengamot guy from before, his calm voice reminding Anakin to take a deep breath and relax.

It's not exactly a surprise that Krell would do something fishy to throw Anakin under the rails. Heck, the guy was a turncoat and that Barriss woman probably as well. There was simply no other reason for her to support Krell like this. At least Anakin was sure about who he saw down their in the prison trackt. He would walk away from this and expose Krell for the rotten beast he was.

Anakin took a couple deep breaths. Two days ago at 1pm that was-

“St. Mungos!” His confidence was back. He did have evidence against Krell's accusation. “I was at St. Mungos two days ago during that time.”

It was visible that Krell did not like the direction Anakin was going.

“Any witnesses?”

“Yes, six to be exact.” Anakin huffed. “General Krell should be familiar with them. After all, they are the same men he sent into a death trap.”

“Minister,” Krell quickly intercepted, “those men can't be taken seriously. They would say anything to protect their Squad leader.”

“That's nonsense! My men are excellent Aurors!” Anakin spat back through gritted teeth. “They'd rather see me in prison than betray their duties as Aurors!”

“And _yet_ they refused to heed my command.”

“ _YOUR command_ would have killed each and everyone of them! They may be perfect Aurors _but_ ,” and here Anakin stared directly into Krell's eyes, “they aren't brainless puppets!”

Krell was just about to retort something but was interrupted by the stern voice of Bail Organa. “That's enough!” With a barely audible sigh he returned his gaze onto the woman sitting in front of Anakin. “Miss Offee, be assured that we will talk to these witnesses. Should General Skywalker's statement hold truth you'll end up with your own trial.”

With satisfaction Anakin watched her hunch in on herself with every word Bail spoke. She wasn't exactly the best accomplice Krell could have gone for.

“I'll ask you one more time,” Bail spoke slowly, his intense gaze not wavering, “Did you see General Anakin Skywalker walk out of the administration office two days ago?”

Complete and utter silence reigned the room. Curious eyes followed the proceeding with rapt gazes. Barriss began to fidget on her chair, probably thinking through her options. She wasn't quite what Anakin would expect from a First Order witch which was why he already knew what her next words would be.

“I did see _someone_ leave the office,” she said with a last burst of protest which left her just as quick, “they were gone before I got close enough to see their face though...”

Headshakes and disappointed grumbling went through the ranks of Wizengamot members while indignant whispers flowed through the assembled spectators. Some of those were after all, close colleagues of Barriss and other than Anakin they seemed to know her. Or rather they _knew_ her. Anakin wasn't sure what her exact motives were for helping Krell but once this trial was over he'd put one of his squad members on her just in case. He made a note to talk to Yularen later, when everything was cleared up. It was only a gut feeling but as loath as Anakin was to admit it: Krell couldn't be the only traitor. Call him paranoid but he wouldn't just sit by this time. He may not be on active duty but like hell was he going to let the First Order pull a stunt like Palpatine again.

“General Krell,” Bail spoke catching Anakin's attention again, “do you still stand by your statement of having seen General Anakin Skywalker leave the Administration Office?”

Silence. Anakin seized up the chance.

“If I may speak, Minister Organa?” A nod. “While it is obvious by his silence that General Krell did not speak the truth I don't see any more reason in remaining with this piece of information. If the General is done with his speech I'd like to say something.”

“General Krell?”

“I don't see why ever we'd need the side of a traitor but please, _be my guest_.”Gone was the smug grin, replaced with a poker face. The General was likely trying to figure out a way to get out of his self-made grave. Anakin just took this as his clue to start bringing an end to this farce of a trial.

“Good. Before we get to this I'd like to ask Miss Offee to take place among the public ranks.” None of the court members disagreed and so she followed the orders, her head bowed and taking place as far away from anyone as possible. Anakin did feel sorry for her because she was still so young. Who knows, maybe she wasn't a First Order member and Krell just told her what to say. She did state to have seen someone. Chances were high that Krell felt threatened and just put words into her mouth. Whatever the case Anakin didn't have to care about it any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end for one Pong Krell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry, I've lied... For some reason this whole court thing evolved into one humongus monster and therefore I had to split it again. So uh just bear with me and in two chapters we'll get some family feels and probably some Obikin again ;D

“It is your turn now, Mr. Skywalker.”

You didn't have to tell him twice. “Thank you. Before we get to yesterday's event I'd like to remind everyone that this trial isn't just about the General and I.”

It was almost funny to see his comrades come to the same realization. Not that Anakin could fault them for that. He hadn't had the chance to tell them the whole story of why he was here as a convict. Surely they had been too busy trying to figure that out.

“It is first and foremost to clear the name of these four brave Aurors I'm honored to call my men. My esteemed Colleague General Krell accused them of _treason_. And for what? For not heeding the General's command? You can't seriously expect them to blindly run into their death, can you now?”

A third member of the jury rose. The gentleman looked way beyond his actual age and had the disgruntled grandpa look going for him. All completed with a long white beard, some wayward tufts of hair that were just as white and deep lines decorating his face.

“This is the second time you've mentioned that said Aurors were _running into their death_.” His voice was a gruff thing sounding as if he'd just recovered from a pretty nasty cold. “How can you evaluate General Krell's commands like that even though you weren't there?”

“You're right,” Anakin conceded but he was far from done. “ _I_ can't evaluate this BUT what I _can_ do is listen to what my men have to say about the situation. While I haven't had the chance to talk to the four Aurors to my left I did listen to the rest. All twelve Aurors of the 501st were on this mission in Kimzah. Now you may wonder why there are only four here today, right?”

Anakin paused for dramatic effect.

“That's because six of them are confined to St. Mungos while the other two were ruled out as witnesses because they were _biased_!”

“We're Aurors,” Krell interrupted and Anakin had almost wondered if the man had gone mute, “our job _is_ dangerous. If they can't handle a few injuries they might be better off somewhere else.”

“But not like this! _Half_ of the 501st have been admitted too the long therm ward which two of them will probably never leave and it is _your_ fault.” Anakin may not have been able to use his hands put his glare at Krell was doing the job pretty well. “I've listened to what my men said. I've read the mission file and I can tell you at least three different ways the situation could have been handled with less damage.”

“Please explain, General Skywalker.” It was the geezer again and Anakin would gladly follow the request but-

“Before I go into detail about what General Krell should have done I'd like to give my second in command Auror Rex Fett the chance to describe what _really_ went on in Kimzah and what lead to his decision to defy General Krell's command.”

And boy did Rex use the chance. After his initial surprise at being talked to it didn't take long for him to get back into his commander role. With a straight spine and his head held high Rex talked about Krell's incompetence and all the suffering it lead to.

Of course Krell interrupted Rex wherever he could and Anakin was of half a mind to curse him – not magic curses obviously – into silence but then that old man from the Wizengamot intervened. He clearly stated his displeasure about Krell's rude behavior and it was only supported by Bail. Together they shut off Krell and Rex was free to say whatever he needed.

There was a painful tug in Anakin's chest at the hopeful expression that stole it's way into Rex's eyes. Anakin couldn't be sure but he had the feeling that this was the first time someone actually _listened_ to them. It wasn't uncommon that prisoners weren't given much chance to talk outside of court and Anakin hated it. The wizarding world wasn't fair. _People_ weren't fair. But at least Anakin could clear their names and that's exactly what he did once Rex had finished recounting the happenings from his point of view.

“What you've heard just now can be verified by the whole 501st ,” Anakin started his gaze wandering over the jury's faces, “and I think we can all agree that, under _no_ circumstances, my men were doing something wrong.”

“That-”

“They followed _YOUR_ plan despite their concerns,” interrupted Anakin Krell's sentence. No way in hell would he let him take over this situation. “And just because that plan went tits up you accuse them of treason?! Are we seriously holding this trial because they wanted to live?! This shouldn't be a trial of this kind. If you asked me I'd say it should be about Krell who clearly disregarded his duties as Head Auror by endangering his troops lives!”

A fierce fire roared up inside Anakin with every word tumbling out his mouth. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears but also the murmur ghosting through the crowd. It gave him another idea. With a firm but still agitated voice Anakin spoke to the spectators.

“Wouldn't you agree with me, my fellow Aurors? Was it not General Krell's job to listen to his second in command who told him that something wasn't right? To wait for support? Or to order his men to retreat after more than half were seriously injured? As the most experienced in the group, was it not his duty to fight alongside his men? You can't possibly tell me that a good Head Auror would do those things, right?”

Anakin couldn't look around the whole room but most of them looked to be agreeing with Anakin's statement. Not that it was a surprise. While entering the court room Anakin had spotted a lot of fellow Head Aurors, all of which Anakin held a deep respect for. But also the other Aurors. Anakin was about 80% sure that none of them would have heeded Krell's orders and it would be Krell's downfall. But of course he wouldn't give up without a fight.

“How dare you question my methods,” Krell growled and finally Anakin had him where he wanted. Gone was the calm and collected front the older Auror had erected. Anakin knew that Krell would be too proud of his work as to take criticism from someone like Anakin. “I had the situation under control but no Auror could work with people that wouldn't even trust his decisions!”

“But they _did_ trust your decision, that's the _point_! The information they'd gathered from a week long observation did not match with the ones you've got from some dubious source you wouldn't even name and STILL! Despite all that they still trusted your decision and went blind into a battle they couldn't win! And do you know why?” It was a rhetoric question of course. “Because they are the most loyal and best god damn Aurors out there!”

Silence reigned the room while Anakin got his breathing back under control. He felt thousands of eyes on him but did not care a single bit. Everything he said was true and he'd rather loose another arm than not defend his brothers.

“Oh and do you want to know why I'm questioning your methods?” Here he looked Krell dead in the eyes. “Because this is not the first time you purposely sent good Aurors into their death!”

It was the first time after a while that Bail interrupted the courts proceedings. “What makes you say this General Skywalker? I hope this is not just because of any misplaced grudges.” Of course it was a well-known fact that Krell did not like Anakin despite their rare encounter. Therefore it's obvious that one could think Anakin was just trying to get back at him. Good thing Anakin wasn't stupid.

“I assure you that this is not the case,” Anakin answered calmly and returned his attention back to Bail. “Ever since I've found out about this alleged treason of my men I've been doing some research on the General. During this research I've stumbled upon a few cases that make me seriously question how no one could have noticed General Krell's misplaced allegiance.”

“Oh stop being so pretentious and just get to the point,” Krell interrupted annoyed, when it was Anakin that should be annoyed. If he were in Krell's position he'd shut his mouth. But then again, Anakin would rather kill himself than be stuck in Krell's skin.

“Is it pretentious? Sending Aurors and perfectly innocent kids into their death, is that pretentious?” That managed to get everyone's attention, including Krell's, who did not look amused.

“That case was decades ago! I don't see how this has any relevance to this hearing!”

“If you'd stop interrupting me I could explain.”

“General Skywalker is right,” Bail agreed and threw Krell a stern gaze to keep silent, which he did but not without some displeased grumbling. Surely he should have noticed that Anakin had done his research. How could he still act like Anakin wanted to convict him for things he didn't do?

“As I was saying: On the 27th of October 1998 the Auror department received news of a hostage situation. Aden Sarkin managed to capture Nirea Kardall and her three kids for ransom. General Krell was sent out to deal with the situation. Accompanying him were a dozen Aurors. How many managed to come back alive and healthy? Three. The rest was either killed or confined to St. Mungos. _Three_ out of _Twelve_ Aurors returned.”

“Sarkin was dangerous-”

“He was alone and completely overwhelmed with the situation from what eyewitnesses stated!” Anakin exclaimed in order to interrupted Krell. “All he wanted was money and instead of giving in and thus saving the kids, Krell gave the order to storm the building despite Sarkin's warnings of blowing everything up.”

“We don't _negotiate_ with criminals-”

“The guy was a Hogwarts drop out for Merlin and Morgana's sake! He didn't even have a wand anymore, which was clearly stated in his files,” Anakin spat in Krell's direction because yes, he had done his research and that not by halves. “Sarkin had nothing to loose and we all know that it's best to not provoke those people because you never know how far they are willing to go!”

Taking a breath Anakin lowered his voice into a much more level tone. “It was wrong of Krell to send in those Aurors. What he should have done is agree with Sarkin's demands, wait for the family to be safe and then ambush him. Same with the riot controls of 1997. It started as a friendly protest and ended in a blood bath because _you_ gave the order to arrest the protesters even though your men were clearly outnumbered. But no, the esteemed General couldn't wait for support and just had to storm the masses-”

“There was no time-”

“ _Friendly protest_. Do I need to repeat myself again? There was literally no reason for you to have gone against them like this,” Anakin hissed back. “And what about the time you ambushed three of the most loyal followers of Sidious? Five Aurors dead.”

“And what pray tell should I have done instead oh great General Skywalker?” Krell growled. “Wait and let them escape? Is that it?”

“Yes! Because it was obviously a _trap_! A note from Ventress who, all of a sudden, had a change of morals and decided to betray Dooku and Grievous? That's what you call a trustworthy source of information? Seriously?” A mocking laugh escaped Anakin's throat.

“I couldn't just ignore it-”

“No but you could have _waited. for. support_! Instead you just sent five fresh faced Aurors into their death.” Anakin broke away from their glaring contest and focused upon the council members once more. “You can't tell me that this man even deserves to be a Head Auror, right? What I've just mentioned were only a few examples. His files are filled with such cases but no one ever takes notice because it's only ever a few Aurors he takes into his missions. _Causalities_ one may call them. That's just the danger of the job, yes? But are they still causalities when they appear in almost all of his missions? Even when it could be avoided?”

Heads were turning left and right as most of the attending crowd whispered about what was being said. Even the court didn't seem too sure about what to do next. Krell on the other hand seemed to have decided that silence was his best option for now. That didn't mean Anakin couldn't still hear him thinking. He was searching for a way out but Anakin didn't grant him the chance.

“Members of the Wizengamot, I plead you to see reason. Non of my men committed an act of treason. They followed orders despite their concerns. All they did in the end was escape a situation that could have ended deadly for each and everyone of them.” He paused to think and for good measure added, “While I can't prove my own innocence with concrete evidence besides what I saw and how I acted during yesterday's incident, I'm certain that you'll at least see the innocence of these four brave men next to me.” The five of them exchanged glances and immediately the burden on his shoulder lessened.

Whatever today would bring, his friends would be free and out of Krell's clutches. That was his foremost priority and concerning Krell? He'd realized it yesterday evening in his cell. Without any further evidence besides “ _I said, he said_ ” arguments, chances were high that their charges would be dropped as well. Or at most he could manage to get Krell sacked from his Auror post. Of course the same could apply to Anakin. Maybe he should have brought Luke into this... Krell didn't seem to be up to his best game.

But it was too late for that now and probably for the best to leave him out. It didn't matter anyway. Auror or not. Teacher or not. Anakin would find a way to get Krell as well as finish his current mission.

Anakin returned his attention to Bail who was pleading for silence to return to the room again. “Thank you for your statement, General. The Wizengamot will take a closer look into General Krell's case and re-evaluate his position in the Auror department at a later time. For now though I'm positive that the court has at least come to a decision concerning the charges against Mr. Fett, Mr. Azrah, Mr. Kienaan and Mr. Saar.”

Despite his certainty concerning the courts decision, Anakin couldn't help but hold his breath as the Wizengamot's representative called for a vote.

“Those in favor of conviction?”

One hand rose then two more until it stopped at five raised hands and Anakin's shoulders sagged with relieve. The counter vote wasn't actually needed and only done out of necessity. 45 out of 50 votes for dropping all charges against Rex and the others, that was pretty damn clear.

With a nod Bail acknowledged the decision. “The vote will come into immediate effect and I hereby declare Rex Fett, Dogma Azrah, Fives Kienaan and Echo Saar cleared of all charges.” There was applause and approval from the public ranks which just cemented the courts decision. The relieve was palpable in his friends whole body language and the brilliant grins they threw Anakin's way.

But it wasn't over yet as Bail called for silence again. “The question remains though what to make of yesterday's prison break. While it is noble of you to put your Squads trial before yours, Mr. Skywalker, you still haven't explained your side of yesterday's event. Should you choose to not defend yourself the court will have to decide based on General Krell's statement.”

“I am aware of that Minister,” Anakin answered focusing back on the here and now. “I do want to state my point of view but saw it as more important to see my men be set free. They had to suffer long enough already.”

Bail just nodded and Anakin saw that as his sign to continue. Now it was time to do some damage control and at least get them to drop the charges on him. “As I said before, I don't have concrete evidence for what happened yesterday. All I can tell you is what I saw and how I acted upon it.”

“Tch, useless,” Krell spat form the side, just for Anakin to hear. Not that Krell had been any better with his statement. At least Anakin didn't resort to lying. And with everything Anakin had dug up from Krell's past and his miserable job as Auror, the court would most definitely rule in Anakin's favor. It wouldn't be enough for Krell's arrest but it had to do for now.

“Well then Mr. Skywalker,” said an elderly witch sitting towards the front, “if you may please proceed with your statement?”

“Of course,” Anakin answered and took a deep breath to collect himself. “Yesterday at around 4pm I went down to the prison trackt. Before you ask, I was actually planning on visiting my men seeing as I wanted to defend their case from the beginning. I needed to talk to them about the events surrounding Kimzah. The Head of the Auror Office Mr. Yularen can confirm this, as I told him of my plans beforehand.”

The greying witch turned to Yularen. “Is that correct Mr. Yularen?”

“It is,” Yularen answered with his unbreakable poker face in place, “Mr. Skywalker visited my office shortly before the events transpired yesterday and informed me about his plans.”

“Why was he in your office?”

“To investigate the reason why he did not, in fact, get a letter of notice about General Gallia's death nor the scheduled hearing for his Squad's trial. We are still looking into the matter.”

Apparently satisfied with the answer the ministry witch sat down again and Anakin continued with his story.

“When I arrived at the prison trackt I heard two people talking. I knew the first one to belong to Mr. Krell. The second one, as I found out later, was Ms. Corley.”

“That's a lie.” Obviously Krell had to contribute his opinion. Anakin just ignored it and talked over him.

“I wasn't sure about the situation at first and decided to investigate, just in case Mr. Krell had been tasked with transporting the prisoner. Soon it was clear though that this was not the case. Ms. Corley clearly stated her displeasure at Mr. Krell taking too long to get her out. That's when I knew they were working together.”

“That is just because it was _you_ who she was complaining to.”

“Why not say it then?” Anakin sneered at Krell. “You had your chance and failed to mention any conversation going on. Now I talk about having heard you two plotting and all of a sudden you remember me arguing with her?”

With his head held high Krell answered as nonchalantly as possible, “I did not see it as important.” And that was a mistake. One the elderly witch from before latched onto immediately.

“Then why are you bringing it up now? I have to agree with Mr. Skywalker that your timing is oddly suspicious.” Damn but Anakin loved that woman. She was a good one, that had a seventh sense for bullshit. “As Mr. Skywalker said, you had your chance at a statement before. If you do not have anything evident to bring up I'd advice you to stay silent because it is not looking all too well for you Mr. Krell.” Seriously, if Anakin wasn't bound to this chair he would have jumped up and kissed her just for the sour expression she managed to put on Krell's face. It was a picture Anakin would like to have framed.

When nothing more than a displeased grumble came from Krell Anakin continued.

“As I was saying: After I learnt of their plans to escape I took chase and managed to corner them as well as send out a _Patronous_ for help.” Okay so maybe it wouldn't have hurt to bring Luke into this but how could he have known that the Wizengamot would be so in his favour? And that Krell had absolutely no base for his arguments? Oh well it couldn't be helped. “Once the support arrived Krell suddenly claimed that he did not know who Mr. Corley was and framed me for her escape.”

While his story was definitely more fleshed out than Krell's it was clear that the Court was still unsure about what to believe. At least part of them. The others Anakin couldn't read. Bail was just about to say something when all of a sudden the door burst open.

“I have proof that General Krell is a traitor!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I finally managed to finish this court scene and I have to say that I'm very pleased how this chapter turned out ^w^ I hope you'll think so as well ;D 
> 
> For the next Chapter I've planned a lot of feelings for Anakin as well as an appearance of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka so stay tuned!

The voice was so unexpected that Anakin nearly had a heart attack. This wasn't actually happening, right? Luke had actually come to his defense... Honestly, Anakin didn't know how to feel. On the one hand he had told Luke to leave it to him. On the other hand, wasn't he just thinking about Luke's statement coming in handy? Oh god, please let this evidence be good. By the way Krell was leering at Anakin he knew that he would use anything not well-founded against them.

“I am sorry for the sudden interruption but I have a very important witness which I thought the court should hear!” _A witness?_ Luke couldn't mean-

“And who is this witness you are speaking off, Mr. Organa?”

“May I introduce you to Miss Tisha Corley,” Luke announced and made a pointed gesture to the opened door as two people stepped into the room. Gasps and frantic whispers broke out amongst the audience. Not even Anakin could suppress a surprised gasp. That couldn't be possible, what was Luke thinking? She's working for the Order. _Shit_ , what if she tricked him? Surely Luke couldn't be so naïve as to think she'd just testify against Krell, right? This could end so damn bad for Anakin. Krell seemed to think along those lines. He didn't look bothered at all and _damn_! Anakin needed a plan, _quick_.

Everyone watched as Luke led her into the middle of the room and onto the chair Barriss Offee had occupied not long ago. The Auror accompanying her released her hands from the cuffs as the chair took over binding her to it with magic.

“I do have to ask though,” Bail said with a drawn eyebrow, “as to why Miss Corley is suddenly willing to make a statement. You clearly expressed your unwillingness in answering any of our questions before.”

“I wouldn't have gained anything from that,” she answered as if it was obvious. Her voice gruff but clear and Anakin was sure that if she could, she'd be flicking her hair over her shoulder in affront.

“And what is it you could probably gain from this now? I do have to warn you Mr. Organa that any promise you made to her in order to get her confession are not valid.”

“Oh please,” she sneered in disdain, “I know that I'm not getting out of this, not anymore at least. The little Cretin didn't promise me anything. The only reason I'm here is because at least I won't go down alone.” Anakin couldn't see her face but from the tone in her voice he could hear the haughty grin.

_Oh dear... Whoever is out there trying to make my life a living hell, please just this once let everything go well._

“Seeing as Miss Corley was not officially stated as witness the decision weather to hear her or not, will be left to the court members.” Anakin wasn't sure what he should hope for. Currently his mind was leaning more to the _not listen_ side. Apparently though, the court wasn't as torn and swiftly decided to hear what Tisha had to say.

“First of all,” Tisha started once she's been given right to speak, “I would like to tell Mr. Krell to go fuck himself!”

Anakin's thoughts came to a stuttering halt. Had he heard right? 

“Watch your language,” Bail admonishes. Not that Tisha actually cared.

“That bastard told you he doesn't know me, right?”

Next to him Anakin noticed Krell's hands balling into fists and with every word Tisha said, hope rose. Maybe his prayers had been heard and Luke had actually managed to get her to tell the truth.

“Well then let me tell you that that is fucking bullshit. Krell is just as much of a First Order member as me. He's also the one that broke me out and failed, fucking loser.”

“That's a lie! She's obviously helping Skywalker! They're trying to convict me-”

“Oh how I wish it had been Skywalker. I'm sure he wouldn't have failed!” Tisha spat back and oh boy, someone was angry. “After everything we did for you you can't even do that one thing right.”

“Minister, she's obviously delusional!”

“ _Delusional_?! Oh that's rich coming from you!”

“Enough!” It was the first time that Bail actively raised his voice and it managed to shut the two up. Even Anakin was a bit thrown off and Bail hadn't even meant him.

Once Bail was sure the two of them would behave, he took a breath and relaxed his shoulders. “Miss Corley,” he continued, now back to his calm and collected tone, “I hope you understand that we can't just take anything you said at head-value. We've already had a witness lying to us today and those accusations of yours are certainly grave. Do you have _any_ proof of what you've just said?”

“Yes I do.” And that just threw Krell completely. Anakin watched as all color drained from his face while he tried to keep his mask of indifference in place. “If you'd be so nice as to give me back my stuff?”

“You're not getting your wand back if that's-”

“I meant the notebook you've took off me when you arrested me,” she said and Anakin was sure there was an eye-roll somewhere in her statement. “In there I've got the official orders Krell gave me and my friend to kill one Adi Gallia.”

The following silence was so heavy that you could actually grab it. It not only threw Anakin completely off but one look at his men told him they were trying to catch up as well. That wasn't actually true, right? Krell couldn't seriously have- no actually he could have. Going by his files Anakin guessed that Krell has been a member of the Order for a long time. He wouldn't care about fellow colleagues, just like he didn't care about what happened to those under his command. No, if there was someone who could have ordered the death of Gallia it was Krell.

“Get that book, now,” Bail ordered breaking the silence. The Auror that had brought Tisha in swiftly excused himself and followed the Ministers command. Bail himself had lost any and all pretense of being relaxed, his hard gaze fixated on Krell. Bail had entered his no-nonsense mode. Everything Krell – or really anyone for that matter – said now would be dissected and inspected very closely. “What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Krell?”

He spluttered minimally but caught himself in a matter of seconds. “It is obviously a lie.” So he believes Tisha was bluffing? But what would she get out of that? She wasn't stupid and Bail had made it clear that any statement from her without evidence would be useless.

“It's over Krell,” Tisha threw in, “I told you that if I'm going down, I'll drag you with me.”

Before Krell could say anything more Luke interrupted him.

“If I may say something myself, Minister?”

Bails look softened just the tiniest bit as his eyes rested upon Luke. That was enough for Anakin to know that Bail loved Luke like an actual son. Anakin would know and while it hurt so damn much he was happy. Happy that his kids had good parents and a safe home to grow up in. Anakin knew that it had been the right decision to leave them with Bail and Breha.

“Go on.”

“I don't know if Mr. Skywalker informed you about this, but I was the first one to respond to his _Patronous_. Auror Derlin can confirm this as I told him to get more help.”

“And why did you not mention this sooner, Mr. Skywalker?”

It took a moment for Anakin to answer seeing as he was still trying to catch up with the fact that Krell was responsible for Gallia's death. “I was afraid that Mr. Krell would twist Mr. Organa's words so that he'd make him out to be my accomplice.” Anakin made sure to keep eye contact with Bail. He needed him to know that he'd left Luke out in order to protect him. “It was a mistake, I know but I did not want to drag him into this mess.”

Their staring contest dragged on for several moments until Bail seemed satisfied enough to let go of the matter.

“We will question Auror Derlin lataer on, but let's say it's true,” Bail said, his tone a careful neutral, “What happened after you received the _Patronous_?”

“I followed Mr. Skywalker and together we chased Mr. Krell and Miss Corley.”

“And you are sure that it was them running away from you, or was it Mr. Krell running after Miss Corley to catch her?”

Tisha just huffed in annoyance while Luke shook his head. “No, I'm certain that it was Mr. Krell who was helping Miss Corely escape.”

“Not that he did a good job,” Tisha added as a side remark.

In that moment the Auror from before came back into the room, an unassuming brown leather bound book clutched in his left hand.

“Ah, there we go,” Tisha exclaimed in glee, “any last words, _Krell_? No?”

No, apparently Krell had forgotten how to talk. Not that it would have brought anything. Even if he'd admit to ordering Gallia's death now it wouldn't lessen his punishment. Better to not say anything at all.

“Thank you, Mr. Hood. Did anyone touch this book after it was confiscated?” Bail asked ignoring Tisha's commentary.

The Auror – Hood – shook his head as he came to a standstill before the Minister. “No, surveillance showed no activity in the evidence chamber until now. The book was not further investigated because it could not be opened.”

“Of course not, do you think I'm stupid and let everyone in on my secrets?”

“Then if you'd be so gracious as to tell us how to open it?”

Tisha just laughed. “Even if I did, you couldn't do it. It's blood magic. The notebook is tied to _me_ and me only. So if you'd be so _gracious_ as to hand it over?” Auror Hood waited for Bail's approval and handed the book over once Bail gave a nod. He also freed her hands from the magic binding them to the chair. Once the notebook was in Tisha's hands it immediately sprang open and she went through it's pages until a tiny piece of paper fell out and onto her lap. Picking it up between two fingers she held it out for Hood to take.

“Here you go, just _Engorgio_ it and you'll have your evidence.”

Apparently that was the last straw for Krell and his pitiful self-control broke. “You fucking bitch!”

“I told you that if you didn't get me out I'd spill everything,” the witch hissed, her head turned as far as possible to see Krell. “It's your fault after all that Jaiden had to kill himself!”

 _Jaiden_... that name was familiar, but where- _The Kimzah file!_ Jaiden Hanew. He was the one that blew himself up and in doing so killed Gallia.

“Had he just done as I told him that wouldn't have been necessary!” Krell shouted back and suddenly all eyes were on him. The shocked gasps were enough for Krell to notice what just happened.

“I mean,” Krell tried to defend himself with one pitiful breath but Bail held up his hand.

“We know what you've meant,” in his hands he held the letter Tisha had given them. “This letter clearly states that Mr. Pong Krell ordered Tisha Corley and Jaiden Hanew to-” here even Bail stuttered, “kill Head Auror Adi Gallia who was, at that time, leading the 501st.”

“Please,” Krell tried again, desperate, “for all we know this letter is faked-”

“While that is not 100% clear you did state, and I quote _'Had he just done as I told him that wouldn't have been necessary'_. Add to this Mr. Skywalker and Mr. Organa's statement and the fact that you had a fellow colleague lie for you it does not look very good for you.”

There were a lot of nods in the Wizengamot jury and even some agreeing shouts from the audience. It was like a dream come true. Absolutely _nothing_ Krell said now or in the future would help him. They had made it, Krell would end up in Azkaban and his men were freed of all charges. Anakin still couldn't quite believe it. And so did his men. But-

“Why?” Anakin heard himself say.

“Mr. Skywalker?”

Anakin ignored Bail and turned towards Krell, the joy leaving his body as fast as it came. He had a really bad feeling. “Why did you want her dead?”

Silence.

“What use did it have to you? For what reason did Gallia leave her life?” The dread had gathered into a huge ball in his stomach. He remembered the insistence Krell showed at taking over the 501st when it was first announced that Anakin would leave his duties for a year. The realization hit him like a truck.

“So you could get her command...” Every word brought more clarity. “You didn't just want Gallia dead. You fucking bastard wanted to eradicate the 501st!”

Echo was the first one to catch on. “That's why you insisted on sending us back!”

It was followed by Fives angry snarl of, “That's why you stayed back from the fight! That informant of yours, that was a lie, right? Right?!”

Krell did not look at them, his jaw clenched shut tightly as he remained silent. He didn't need to. It was clear what he had done but the question remained,

“Why?”

“To get back at you Honey,” Tisha exclaimed from the front, apparently enjoying every moment of this show. Anakin couldn't even fault her for that. This whole thing sounded like a very bad muggle thriller.

“Me?” Anakin asked confused before he got angry. “Why?! What did I ever do to you?!”

“YOU TOOK MY BROTHER!” Krell roared and effectively threw the room into complete silence again. His eyes were burning with hatred as his breathing speed up. “You on your high horse! The chosen one! A fucking scam is what you are! You killed my brother and I'll let you bleed and suffer for it just as much as he did!”

Anakin didn't understand the world anymore. He may have done a lot of bad things but except for Padmé and Sidious, Anakin had _never_ killed anyone especially not Krell's brother. Heck he didn't even know Krell had a brother until Yularen told him about it. And if what he told him was true and Krell left his Auror duties for two years was because of his brother Anakin couldn't have killed him. He was undercover at that time. He told Krell as much.

“Fucking get off it! You're no hero! You attacked him and then left him for death!”

“I told you I never-”

“October 3rd 1993,” Krell spat – no, like he _actually_ spat on the floor, “You cursed him and crushed him under a fallen wall! He died on his way to the hospital because of inner bleeding and he was conscious for all of it!”

Anakin's brain came to a complete standstill.

_October 3 rd 1993, that was- that was the day Padmé died..._

Memories flashed back from where Anakin had kept them under a tight lock. He relieved every horrible thing from that day in the span of a moment while desperately trying to find the one memory Krell was describing until-

“He was one of Sidious' followers,” Anakin answered in a stage whisper. October 3rd wasn't only the day he killed Padmé but Sidious as well. While Sidious was mostly alone in his hideout there were a couple of his minions trying to get in Anakin's way. But it was something he'd only noticed on the border of his consciousness. His view had been clouded by anger and despair. All he had wanted in that moment was Sidious' death. Everything else didn't matter but he knew one thing for sure.

“That didn't give you the right to kill him!”

“They attacked me first!” The burning rage from that day washed over Anakin's body. “The only people I've attacked were the ones standing between _me_ and _Sidious_! They attacked me and I defended myself!”

“That's what you call defense?!”

“It was unlucky that your brother died of the injuries but don't think you're the only one that lost someone dear to them on that day!” Anakin's throat felt raw and his eyes were burning but he soldiered on. “Your brother didn't deserve to die, he deserved a trial but that doesn't give you the fucking right to take revenge! ESPECIALLY ON _PEOPLE_ THAT HAD _NO PART IN IT_!”

There was a sudden pressure on his shoulder which he recognized as someone's hand. With a start he also noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. He was crying. _Fuck_ , this was becoming too much. Anakin needed to calm down. They did not have time for one of his mental breakdowns. Wrong time, wrong place.

Fortunately Bails booming “SILENCE!” stopped Krell from continuing on with his triad. It also helped Anakin enough to get his focus back.

 _Breath in._ One... Two... Three... _And breath out._

Bail was talking again but Anakin couldn't hear anything. He repeated the breathing exercise a couple more times and noticed how his pulse simmered down. His mind stopped firing images of the past at him while his eyes stopped burning. Alright. He was alright. Everything was fine.

_Think about good things... Krell will be punished for what he did. Rex, Echo, Dogma and Fives are free to go. Soon I can go back to Hogwarts where Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are waiting for me._

Anakin tuned back into the proceedings just as Bail announced another vote. Not quite sure what they were voting for, Anakin could only sit and stare as more and more hands from the Jury rose. It didn't stop and soon all hands were raised. An unanimously vote had just happened. The hand on his shoulder gave it a careful squeeze and only then did Anakin think about looking to his left. He had expected Rex or one off the other boys but instead the hand was attached to Luke. Luke with his golden locks and blue eyes was smiling down at him.

“It's over,” he answered softly. A group of Aurors stole Anakin's attention as they pulled Krell from his chair and bound his wrists. The General was struggling and shouting but eventually they managed to drag him away. A bit to the front he saw two more Aurors, one of them Hood, leading Tisha out as well. She was way more willing than Krell and apparently still amused by the whole spectacle that had just gone by. At least if her laughter was anything to go by. There was applause and enraged discussions going on around the audience while the Wizengamot members were slowly starting to fill out as well. Anakin also noticed that he could move his arms again and next to him Rex and his men stood and stretched their aching limbs.

“We won?” Anakin asked more to himself than anyone else because it still felt like a dream.

“Oh yes we did!” exclaimed Dogma as the four Aurors appeared in front of him. “Krell's going to Azkaban for the murder on General Gallia, treason and for almost sending us into our deaths.”

A breath he didn't know he was holding left Anakin's lungs and he sagged into himself in relieve. “Thank god,” he answered with a stuttered breath. His little panic attack had completely ruined his perception of reality and he hadn't be sure if anything of this had actually happened. It did happen though and now it was over. This nightmare was officially over and done with.

Dear Merlin and Morgana, but Anakin needed a nap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimal Plot because Anakin deserves some rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the final chapter to the Krell Arc thing ^w^
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I hope these 4600 Words of feel good mush mixed with a breeze of pre!Obikin ;D 
> 
> Enjoy!

Anakin still had a long way too go before finally getting his desired nap.

First off he was busy trying to not suffocate under the group hug curtsy of his brothers-in-spirit. Not that he particularly cared. After all they had just uncovered Krell's true nature _and_ solved the mystery surrounding Gallia's death _and_ his friends would not face the wrath of Azkaban. In all honesty, they were allowed to suffocate Anakin. There were worse way's to die.

Before it could come to said cause of death though, the four men let go. They still needed their General in the future after all.

“Well that was a damn roller coaster ride...” Fives stated with a laugh of relieve as he threw his arm over Dogma's shoulder.

“One that I'm not inclined to ever repeat if possible,” Rex added sourly but not without a hint of a smile in his voice.

The relieve surrounding the four Aurors was palpable in the way that their whole postures sagged into themselves and the easy smiles gracing all their expressions. Five was right, this had been a roller coaster ride for everyone involved. Anakin was just glad that it was finally over and done with, even though he couldn't stop the lingering feeling of foreboding that this was just the beginning. The beginning of _what_ he wasn't sure but there was something coming their way. Something that Anakin had no way of knowing how to stop. Before leaving Anakin should speak to Yularen again. It might just be a bad feeling but what if Krell wasn't the only spy? Under Palpatine's government there were thousand of sympathizers amongst their ranks and nobody noticed. 

For the moment Anakin focused back into the here and now. The members of the Wizengamot were gone and the audience was slowly getting there as well. Surprisingly Luke was still here, watching Anakin from the entrance while occasionally chatting to some colleagues leaving the hall. Anakin wasn't too sure what to do. Now that his friends were cleared of all charges he wanted nothing more than to celebrate their new won freedom. Preferably together with the rest of the Squad.

But he also needed to talk to Luke, to thank him for everything. Still the fear that Luke wouldn't even want to talk to him niggled in his mind which, by the way, was stupid. What Luke had done today was nothing short of amazing. Not only had he saved Anakin but he also helped with Krell, despite Anakin telling him to stay away. If Anakin thought about it rationally he'd remember the calming hand Luke had put on his shoulder pulling him away from the edge of what would have been a full blown panic attack. And the fact that Luke still hadn't left should be a big enough indicator that he wasn't too averse to the idea.

As ever it was Rex who sensed the tumult rummaging in Anakin's mind. With a hearty pat to the back he steered Anakin into Luke's direction. “Go on, we'll be waiting at St. Mungos.” And that was all the incentive he needed and started to move. Anakin hadn't told his friends about all that happened in his past but somehow Rex had found out that Luke and Leia were Anakin's kids. 

Luke was currently doing some small talk with a colleague but said his goodbyes the moment he noticed Anakin coming his way. Anakin used that time to steel himself and take a deep breath - or two or three. He'd avoided talking to his kids long enough, there would be no turning back now. Especially not once Anakin actually stood in front of Luke who was about a head smaller than Anakin.

“Congratulations on winning the case,” Luke said as a greeting and the smile he threw at Anakin erased every doubt he had about this being a bad idea. It also took some of his anxiety to know that Luke had not just waited to spit in Anakin's face. Of course it was an irrational fear after everything that had happened between them over the last 24 hours but Anakin couldn't control his thoughts. They loved to come up with every worst case scenario possible and make it ten times worse.

But this wasn't a worst case scenario and so Anakin said the first honest thing coming to his mind.

“It wouldn't have a win without your help, Mr. Organa...” The last part was more along the lines of a whisper because Anakin wasn't quite sure where they stood right now.

Not to worry though, Luke had already decided for Anakin as he held out a hand and said, “Call me Luke.”

Returning the smile with just as much honesty, Anakin grabbed the proffered hand and shook it. “Anakin.” And if Anakin's vision started to blur a bit around the edges, who cares. It's been an emotional ride these past few days. Anakin was allowed to loose some of his cool.

“Great,” Luke exclaimed after they broke of their connection. “Would you mind stepping out with me for a few moments, Anakin?”

Noticing his throat chocking up Anakin just nodded and followed Luke wherever the boy wanted to go. Everything still felt like a dream to Anakin and a part of him was just waiting to wake up.

They stepped out onto the busy street outside the Ministry and blended right into the masses of London's lunch rush hour. Turning a few corners and walking for about ten minutes they reached a little park just to the side of the river Thames. Sitting down on a bench next to each other they observed a river cruise glide by before Anakin felt collected enough to start a conversation.

“How the hell did you manage to get Tisha to talk?” Because that was still one of the biggest unsolved mysteries of this day.

“It wasn't actually that hard,” Luke stated as a matter of fact. “After I told her that Krell was playing the innocent bystander that didn't know her she was pretty furious. They might have fought for the same group but that didn't mean that she'd take the fall by herself. Add to that the fact that she never really liked Krell to begin with and there you have it. She's not exactly looking forward t the prospect of Azkaban. And while I didn't promise her anything I mentioned that I'd put a good word in for her to, you know, send her back to her home country to be locked up. Way more comfortable and with not nearly as many soul sucking monster.”

All this was said as if it wasn't something extraordinary. Like just the thought that Luke put up the effort to talk to her in the first place when he could've just as well heed Anakin's advice and let him deal with this disaster alone. He even went as far as looking into possible things that could make Tisha giving a confession more likely. Anakin was left speechless and so everything that left his mouth was a heartfelt 'Thank you'.

None of them talked for a while just enjoying this newfound calm and watched as all kinds of people went past them. Anakin didn't want it to end. There's been so much time lost because of Anakin being stupid and overthinking everything. He wasn't quite sure if he even deserved the metaphorical hand Luke was holding out to him. Not that Luke left him any choice in the matter.

“I forgave you a long time ago, you know?” The whisper was almost lost to the busy life of London. Had Anakin not sat right next to Luke he'd wave it off as his mind playing tricks.

Anakin's mouth felt drier then the Sahara as he asked equally as quiet, “Why? I know I wouldn't...”

Luke averted his eyes from the sparkling surface of the Thames and Anakin could practically feel the look of pity. He didn't want pity. It was his own dumb fault. Luke surprised him again though. Placing a gentle hand on Anakin's tightly clenched ones he steeled himself and faced the younger. Against all odds there wasn't the expected pity. Instead there was something there that Anakin couldn't place. Luke's mouth held a gentle smile while his eyes displayed sadness but also a deep burning fire. It wasn't so much a scorching one as it was emitting an all encompassing warmth. A warmth that Anakin only ever associated with Padmé – and nowadays even Obi-Wan if he was being honest.

“While I'm sure I don't know the whole story I've gathered a fair few pieces over time mainly from Bail,” Luke explained oh so soft as he moved his other hand to Anakin's shoulder and it took every bit of his training to not break out bawling right then and there. “He probably only scratched the surface but with what little I have I can say that I don't fault you for your decision.”

“How...?” Luke's gaze wandered back to watch the gentle waves of the Thames, a faraway look in his eyes.

“It was hard to understand when I was a kid. I just lost my parents.” And yes, that one hit home _hard_. “I was so angry at you for just disappearing. Don't get me wrong, Bail and Breha were great but they just couldn't replace you and mum. Years went by and that anger evaporated. I tried to understand what happened and once I did I spent all my focus on becoming an Auror. Do you know why?”

Anakin thought he knew but couldn't bring himself to say it for fear it'd turn out to be wishful thinking.

“I thought that if I became an Auror I could finally talk to or even spend time with you.” As if Anakin's heart needed the additional stab Luke turned a pair of traitorously glistening eyes at him. “All I wanted was to have my dad back.”

And with that last wobbling word leaving his mouth the dam broke and Anakin found himself with an arm full of a sobbing Luke. Not even the most advanced techniques in control could have held Anakin's tears at bay after that. Oh well, who could fault him for it? He'd always hated to see one of his kids cry. It's like a _Cruciatus_ in sound form only about ten times worse.

“I'm sorry, Luke, for being such a coward,” he hiccuped, “Had I just gotten my head out of the gutter-”

“Better now than never,” Luke retorted, the tears soaking up Anakin's robes mirrored in the wet quality of his voice and Anakin just held him that much tighter. What had he done to deserve a son like Luke? Or no, better not question it, just in case destiny decides to take it away from Anakin again.  
  


And so they sat there for who knows how long, simply relishing in each others presence as they hadn't done in decades. Anakin was almost reluctant to let go once they had both calmed down enough from their emotional outburst. After all, all good things had to come to an end sooner or later. At least Anakin could cherish the memory of this day. The day he finally got part of his family back- and it only took 30 years for that...

They studied each others faces again committing everything to memory. Anakin didn't kid himself. Once they'd part today it'd be a while until their next meeting. What with Anakin going back to Hogwarts and Luke's duties to the Auror department. Especially now that they'd have to investigate in their own ranks. At least Anakin had the certainty that this wouldn't be the last time they'd see one another. And maybe, just maybe, that next time would also include Leia.

Luke broke the moment with a sigh. “We should probably head back. I'm meeting up with a few colleagues for a birthday party and I'm sure Rex and the others are already wondering where you are.”

Anakin had to laugh at that. “Yeah I better make sure they don't get thrown out by one of the nurses for smuggling alcohol into St. Mungos.” Something Anakin knew his men were completely capable of. In fact it had happened a couple of times over the years - not that Anakin was any better.

Reaching a common conclusion they stood up and then it was time for goodbyes. Luke went first and surprised him by catching onto a thought Anakin had only a few moments ago.

“While I can't say that Leia isn't angry at you I can say for sure, that no matter what happened you were _always_ our dad and we really missed you...”

Because of obvious reasons - such as keeping LLuke from seeing the water gathering in his eyes again - Anakin just had to engulf Luke in another all encompassing hug. 

With great control Anakin willed his voice to come out steady as he answered with all the love in his body, “Not one day went by that I didn't think of you. I'm so very proud of you and Leia and I know Padmé would be as well...”

The grip around his middle tightening was all the answer Anakin needed. “Leia will come around too one day. I'm certain.”

Anakin just nodded and with one final press he released Luke to exchange one last smile.

“Good luck with your mission. See you around... _Dad_...” Luke exclaimed softly with that warm smile that was all Padmé before he was off, back towards the ministry.

“See you around, _son_ ,” Anakin whispered with hope and turned in the other direction.

Time to celebrate the day with his brothers.

* * *

It was late into the evening when Anakin _finally_ arrived back at Hogwarts. The few students that had stayed over the holidays were already in their dormitories, thus leaving behind the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was a bit of a relieve for Anakin. His day – _no, his whole weekend_ – had been one hell of a train wreck on his emotions and he had no energy for any noisy questions. Bad enough that he had to spend about an hour catching Yoda and Mace up on what had happened and to reassure them that _yes_ , all charges have been cleared and _no_ , it would not impact his mission in any way. He also used the opportunity to catch them up on how far his investigations were. Like the fact that maybe they could give him more nights to patrol the corridors so he could check that mysterious energies he's been getting. Sure he could - and probably would sometime in the near future – do this without having to patrol the corridors but at least it'd provide him with a good enough alibi should anyone get suspicious of him snooping around. Anakin was still wary of Pryde – which he left out of his report in case he was wrong and because he didn't have concrete prove anyway – and thus didn't want to draw his suspicion.

Right now though he couldn't focus on anything other than getting to his room and fall face first into bed. Now that the adrenaline rush of everything wore off Anakin was left with a bone deep exhaustion. He probably looked more like a zombie right now so just another reason to be glad that no one was on the corridors anymore. No reason to give his students a heart attack. Hogwarts seemed to agree with him seeing as the stairs aligned perfectly just when he needed them too so there were no unnecessary waits and in no time at all he stood in front of his room.

Heaving a huge sigh of relieve Anakin pushed the door open and promptly froze. Instead of the expected cold, dark living room Anakin had prepared himself for, a bright fire was crackling away in his fireplace and the soothing scent of sweet orange and chamomile hung over the room.

It took Anakin's brain a couple of moments before he registered the other two figures in the room. There, in front of the fireplace Obi-Wan sat all relaxed and soft and warm with a mandatory cup of tea, smiling gently at Anakin. In the sofa next to him stray number two – namely Ahsoka – was out like a light under a cosy blanket.

To be honest though Anakin wasn't exactly sure where the surprise was coming from. It wasn't a rarity that either Obi-Wan or Ahsoka or both broke into his private chambers for some late night gossip and relaxation. Anakin never figured out why they always seemed to choose his room but they did and so it really shouldn't be a surprise to see them sitting there and apparently waiting for him. And my did that feel good.

“Look who's back,” Obi-Wan said gently as he set his teacup down on the table in front of him, “our resident hero turned criminal.”

And that was enough to pull Anakin out of his stupor. Closing the door Anakin threw his coat and scarf on a nearby chair before hastily making his way towards Obi-Wan and throw himself - being mindful of Ahsoka - into his best friend's arms and turned into a boneless goo of human flesh. It felt so damn good to just lie in someone's arms and not think for one goddamn minute. Just soak up the warmth emitting from the fireplace and bask in the feeling of being safe and sound in someone else's arms.

“Hey, you alright?” Obi-Wan asked, the concern clear in his voice when Anakin didn't even acknowledge his good natured teasing.

Not wanting to worry his friend unnecessary, Anakin nodded and gave a grumbled “Long day”.

“Seems like more than a day...”

“Mhm... felt like a year,” Anakin mumbled into the fabric of the jumper clad chest in front of him.

While Anakin would deny it later, he did let out something that could be defined as a purr, when Obi-wan started to massage his scalp. Seriously though the man had magical hands so clearly Anakin couldn't do anything else.

“You want to tell me why we woke up to the headline of you being charged for treason? I thought the whole reason you got involved was to _help_ your friends and not get dragged _into it_....”

And despite the light hearted tone Obi-Wan was obviously going for Anakin could still identify the trace of worry hiding in his voice. Anakin hated it, even more so because he was responsible for it. But he was just so tired that he couldn't even open his eyes anymore. All he managed was a grumbled ' _tomorrow_ ' followed by what he hoped was an apology. That's the last thing Anakin remembered before his brain finally shut off and dragged him into a blissfully empty sleep.

When Anakin resurfaced again with a loud disgruntled groan he felt like he's been hit by a truck – or maybe three. He didn't know how exactly he'd made it back to bed but he had a suspicion. Judging by the warmth on his back the sun was already high up in the sky but the thought of leaving this heavenly soft and warm space physically hurt. Besides there weren't any classes or conferences Anakin would have to attend to. They had winter holidays right now and Anakin thought that he finally deserved his fair share of those holidays. Thus Anakin quickly decided against ever getting up again and buried himself even deeper under the comfortable blanket. Not that anything ever worked like Anakin wanted it to.

Barely a moment after waking up the cheerful voice of one Ahsoka Tano rang through the room.

“Come on Sleeping Beauty, you've slept long enough!”

“Go away...”

“It's already half past two.”

“Don't care...”

“But I care!” Ahsoka stayed persistent and in a total dick move ripped Anakin's blanket away. “I was fucking worried about you! I deserve a story now...!” Almost as an afterthought she added, “And Obi-Wan is scared you'll starve to death so you might want to get up even if it's only for the sake of keeping your stomach from eating itself...”

At the mention of food Anakin fought just that bit harder against the clutches of sleep. The thought of getting up still hurt but the idea of food made it a bit sweeter. The last time he ate was probably the morning before the hearing in his cell. It wasn't Hogwarts standard but still decent. After that Anakin didn't have the mind or time for food, even after everything was over and done with. So yes, he'd get up for food - it wasn't nearly as comfortable without his blanket anyway - but not without protest.

“I should have started with food,” Ahsoka grumbled and watched as Anakin stumbled out of bed with the whole grace of a baby giraffe learning to walk.

Running a hand through his hair Anakin could feel that it had transformed into one huge mess of knots and tangles over night. He did not look forward to working out that birds nest and probably wouldn't anyway because he was not leaving his room anytime in the near future.

Before he could lament that thought any further a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around Anakin's middle as a head of dreads collided with his chest.

“You are such a stupid idiot, do you know that?”

“Yes...?” Anakin answered a bit taken aback and returned the hug.

“I was really worried when those news hit us...”

A pleasant warmth wrapped itself around Anakin's heart. It was a great feeling to know that he had been missed.

“I'm sorry 'soka... There weren't really any possibilities to warn you...”

“You could've just _told_ us about your plan before going through with it,” she replied miffed as if Anakin was dumb.

“How do I tell you about a plan that not even _I_ knew the logistics about?” Anakin answered with a laugh which earned him a questioning look from the woman in his arms.

“Come on, I'll explain over breakfast, 'kay?”

“It's not technically breakfast...” Ahsoka countered but agreed nonetheless. Anakin gave another laugh and steered her towards the living room where Obi-Wan was already waiting with a cheery “Good afternoon sleepyhead” and one of his fond smiles.

* * *

“Disaster just follows you about everywhere, doesn't it?” Ahsoka commented with a laugh and snagged one of the blueberries from Anakin's plate. They were all that's left by the time Anakin had finished telling them about his unplanned adventure.

“You have no idea...” Anakin grumbled as he took a sip of his tea. Something fruity fresh that Obi-Wan had chosen for him.

“But it's all taken care of now? No surprise trials anymore, right?”

“I sure hope there aren't... But I don't think this is over,” Anakin answered with a sigh. “Call me paranoid but I told my boss to conduct a whole investigation on the department and the rest of the ministry. You know just in case there are more like Krell. I want to avoid a second Sidious incident and so should everyone else...”

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtful, “Better be safe than sorry...”

Stretching his arms above his head and earning a satisfying pop Anakin added, “I'm just glad that Rex and the others are safe and their names cleared.”

“How are they doing by the way,” Ahsoka asked a bit more timid, “I mean are thy going to recover again?”

“Most of them yes, with time.” The memory of seeing his friends so banged up still hurt but they'd power through even Lucky and Jesse.

They left it at that and finally moved onto stuff Anakin had missed in his absence. Apparently his students had been quite worried about their favourite teacher and wasn't that just heart-warming? He could see why Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had decided to go into teaching. It was indeed a very rewarding job.

Much later, after Anakin had let himself be bullied into taking a shower, he and Obi-Wan were back in front of the fireplace. Ahsoka had left in order to hang out at Hogsmeade with a couple of old schoolmates that were currently in town.

The two men were currently resting on one of the comfy sofas, a blanket thrown over their legs and cups of hot chocolate resting on the table in front of them. Obi-Wan was telling him about the time he tried to catch a runaway _Gytrash_ and how he ended up stuck in a village conspiring whether to burn Obi-Wan for being a witch or just drop him in a lake and see if he floats – Obi-Wan hadn't even done any magic, just the fact that he was a natural redhead, yeah Obi-Wan wasn't sure why. But it made for a good story and lying here warm and safe and comfortable, Anakin discovered just how much he loved listening to the deep baritone of Obi-Wan's voice. The fact that Anakin's legs rested in the older man's lap only added to this whole experience and _no_ Anakin was not inclined to take a closer look at what it did to his feelings. 

“Anakin?” The question in his name pulled him out of his thoughts and he threw a glance at the elder. “Did anything else happen yesterday?”

There Obi-Wan went again with that creepy clairvoyance of his. How in the seven hells could he notice such things? The question must have been written clear across his face.

“You talked about Luke helping you...”

 _Ah_ , right, he did mention that. Anakin sighed but it wasn't a completely unhappy one. “We talked it out...”

The surprise was clear in Obi-Wan's eyes but there was also a touch of satisfaction. Why, Anakin couldn't guess.

“I seriously don't know how I deserve Luke as a son...”

“We all make mistakes-”

“Not like I did,” Anakin said with a self-deprecating laugh. “You know what hurt the most?”

Silence.

“Luke telling me that all he ever wanted was to have his father back.” The laugh turned into a sad smile. “He basically spelled out what I always knew... And you know what's even crazier? He forgave me. I don't think I would in his stead. And I haven't. I was a fucking coward.”

“You were scared, Anakin.”

“Whenever people asked how I dealt with the scary aspects of my job I always preached that you had to face your fears, without even heeding my own advice. For all my talking, the only thing I did was run away and I'm not sure I'll ever forgive myself for that.”

A lone tear slid down his cheeks and he saw Obi-Wan's worry reflected in his earthy eyes. Before he could say anything though, Anakin spoke up again. “I'm fine though.” With a swipe of the hand Anakin wiped the tear away. “Luke forgave me and now I can work to righten my mistakes and rebuild that relationship.” His throat left a genuine happy laugh at the memory of today. “He even _hugged_ me, Obi-Wan! It's been so many years and finally I got to hold one of my kids back in my arms! Up until then I wouldn't even have dreamt about that...”

Anakin felt Obi-Wan move besides him and in a moments notice he was engulfed by the older's very strong and very nice arms.

“You deserve it.”

Of course Anakin wanted to protest, because he still couldn't he how, but didn't get the chance.

“You're opinion on this doesn't count you emotionally blind idiot so leave it!” Anakin left it.

“I'm really happy for you, Anakin.”

Yes, Anakin could only share the sentiment, the doubts in his mind be damned. This was a good thing. Nothing would take it away from him ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas, Anakin gets a letter and Obi-Wan has a dead rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, Happy New Year ^-^' 
> 
> I'm so sorry for being this inactive T.T There was a lot of stuff going on in my life and I never really found the proper inspiration to finish another chapter >.>
> 
> Next Chapter we'll dive back into the plot and I have to say that we're about to reach the finish line of this fic, though I'm not sure how many more Chapters there will be. For now, please enjoy this completely self indulgent Chapter of Christmas fluff, now with an added hint of Obikin *~*

Whoever made the decisions concerning Anakin’s destiny finally gave him a rest from all the Drama that usually followed a Skywalker and let him enjoy the winter holiday in peace. And damn was it a fun holiday.

For one, Anakin got a new partner during his usual morning runs.

Two mornings after the whole Krell incident – once Anakin had caught up on sleep again – Obi-Wan announced that he needed to do some cardio and would therefore join Anakin on his morning workout. Surprisingly enough Anakin only had to adjust his speed a little bit to match his companion, because apparently Obi-Wan was fit as heck. Anakin had to admit that it was so much more enjoyable to have someone with him – never mind the fact that he had always preferred to do his workout alone.

Next up on the list was spending time with his squad and properly acquaintance them with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

The two fit perfectly into their little rag tag family. They already adored Ahsoka anyway for being the inventor of the spell imbued tattoos, so she was adopted into their circle without further questions. Obi-Wan they took in simply because he had all the embarrassing stories about Anakin from when they attended Hogwarts together. For example, that one time when Anakin wrote a love letter to Padmé and it got intercepted by their current Professor who was only too happy to read it out to the class. There were things like “ _I think you’re suffering from a lack of Vitamin Me_ ” or “ _If you ever get mauled by a bear, I hope they stay away from your face, because I think your cute_ ” to name a couple examples. It was a fucking miracle that Padmé still decided to date him, despite his atrocious flirting.

Third place on the list of “favourite holiday memories” was probably the time they could spend with their students.

Anakin had stayed at Hogwarts during holidays and got easily bored, especially when both his friends were going back home, and he couldn't or wouldn't join them. Don't get him wrong, both their parents were perfectly lovely people and always made a point to include Anakin in their planning. It was just sometimes, especially after his mother died, that he felt out of place. Sure, he could've gone back home to the pair that was fostering him but that just felt wrong, like he was replacing his mom's memories with strangers. He knew now that this was bullshit and that nothing would ever replace the memories of his mom. Still back then he preferred to stay at Hogwarts and bore himself to death. At least in the later years, when he knew his goal was to become an Auror, he used the time to learn. But he was drifting off.

The point is that Anakin knew that Holiday's at Hogwarts could get boring really quick and thus he wanted to do something fun with his students. Like the occasional all out snowball fight that left everyone wet and chilled to the bone afterwards but with laughter on their lips and joyful exhaustion in their bones. Hot chocolate tastes better anyway after coming inside from the cold. Surprisingly enough it wasn't only Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and him who fought with the students. Quinlan, Plo, Luminara and even Headmaster Yoda joined some of the battles.

At one point Anakin managed to even drag one Mace Windu into a game. Every now and again Anakin had spied the deputy headmaster watching the spectacle from the side-lines. Coincidentally, every time Mace watched Anakin was hit by a whole lot more snowballs despite his Auror reflexes, because for some reason the cold projectiles seemed to change trajectory all of a sudden and even follow him until finally hitting their target. Two could play the game though and thus Anakin sent a snowball Mace's way when the elder was passing buy one of their fights. It hit dead centre. The subsequent face Mace pulled once he realised what had happened was worth the avalanche of snow Mace buried him under in return. Best afternoon _ever_.

And last but definitely not least was Christmas eve and the morning after, especially the morning after. They had spent a lovely evening talking, laughing and smearing their moths with hot chocolate and cookie crumbs before eventually falling asleep in a big heap of blankets and limbs on Anakin’s sofa.

The morning after Anakin awoke to Arms full of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka comfortable sprawled over their laps, her head almost hanging off the sofa. Anakin quickly decided that waking up all warm and buried under his friends was the best way to wake up. Had it not been for Anakin’s stupid bladder he’d have spent a couple more hours in this heap. He did give himself a pat on the back though for managing to manoeuvre out from there without waking any of the two. Awesome Auror Anakin strikes again.

He’d used the time until his companions woke up to get some tea, arrange the small pile of colourfully wrapped presents on his work desk and caught himself more than once staring at the peaceful face of a sleeping Obi-Wan. Seriously, he wasn’t trying to be creepy, but the sun hit the elders face at _just_ the right angle illuminating the grey strands admits the ginger mane. He followed the lines on Obi-Wan’s face, from the wrinkles on his forehead, from worrying too much, over the wrinkles on the corner of his eyes that told of laughter, warm smiles and affection, all the way to the deepening folds around his mouth. His whole face spoke of his incredible journeys to discover and study all those creatures that had become Obi-Wan’s passion.

The moment had been ruined by an insistent picking at his window where a brown barn owl impatiently waited to deliver a letter. To say that Anakin was reluctant to accept it – just before the owl decided to simply shatter his window – was an understatement. Letters for Anakin never contained good news, point in case the letter for his squads hearing.

Thus, Anakin was quite surprised when, low and behold, the letter came from one Luke Skywalker. _Skywalker_ , not Organa. Anakin was positive that _nothing_ would top this present but again he was proven wrong. Upon opening a flurry of photos tumbled out from the envelope together with the letter itself.

_Dear Anakin,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you got some peace and quiet after all that happened. I meant what I said about wanting you back in our life and thought a Christmas letter would be a good first step to bridge that gap. I’ve also included a little present and while it can’t change the past, I hope they’ll help you feel closer to Leia and me._

_Merry Christmas, Dad._

With all the care in the world Anakin placed the letter on his table next to the presents and picked up the photos with trembling hands.

The first one was an image of two kids, one girl and one boy, standing next to each other, arms around their shoulders and huge grins plastered to their faces. In the back a flurry of people rushed about, ushering other kids into a train. Turning the picture over Anakin read what he had already suspected.

_The Twins (11) before their first ride on the Hogwarts express._

Next in line was one titled: _The Twins 7 th birthday._

Just underneath it a little note had been added: _”Leia blew out all the candles by herself because she’s a bully…"_

Indeed, the picture showed small Luke crying in front of a birthday cake and a laughing Leia, hiding her mirth behind her hands.

Another one displayed the twins in a petting zoo where, apparently Luke had no problems at all collecting a horde of curious animals around him and Leia off to the side desperately trying to lure in a sheep with some treats. It was fucking adorable and with every additional picture more and more tears welled up in Anakin’s eyes, his chin trembling like that of a small child.

It finally came to a head when his eyes scanned over the picture of a grown-up Leia sitting in a hospital bed with grown-up Luke and Han at both sides and a teeny tiny human nestled in her arms. Anakin didn’t need to turn it around to know what it said but did it nonetheless.

_The day you became a Grandfather._

It broke the dam as tears burst forth, spilling down Anakin’s trembling cheeks. He really thought he’d be done crying for the month but there he went again apparently still having some tears to spare.

“Anakin?”

His sniffles must have woken Obi-Wan because to be honest, Anakin wasn’t a silent crier, never was, and he didn’t care. Let the world see he’s suffering too, that he is indeed human.

Obi-Wan was carefully winding his way from under Ahsoka before making his way over. Anakin didn’t exactly notice all of that, what with all those emotions inside him. Sure, he was beyond elated to hold those precious memories in his shaking hands. That Luke deemed him important enough to let him take part in moments of their past life but that was also the problem. Anakin couldn’t just ignore the creeping guilt spreading through him, because he hadn’t been there. All those moments could have been an active part in Anakin’s life, but he decided to run away instead. It was an age-old topic ravaging Anakin’s mind.

Thank merlin and morgana for Obi-Wan. With a simple hand on Anakin’s shoulder he managed to direct his attention away from those dark thoughts. Anakin didn’t trust his voice to formulate any coherent sentences. Instead he held out the letter and pictures to Obi-Wan.

“Luke…” was the only sniffling explanation Anakin could give as he fruitlessly tried to wipe the tears away.

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to understand the situation and a blinding smile was thrown in Anakin’s direction.

“This is wonderful, Anakin,” Obi-wan exclaimed, giving his arm a gentle pat and yeah, it was a pretty wonderful thing. Also, probably the first time in ages that Anakin cried of happiness. The last time was when his lovely twins reached the light of day. At the memory a fresh wave of tears streamed over Anakin’s face which was quickly buried in Obi-Wan’s shoulder who carefully manoeuvred them back onto the sofa.

And that’s how Ahsoka found them a couple hours later, with Anakin snuggled up and fast asleep in Obi-Wan’s lap. She did take a photo for later but otherwise settled in for some quiet conversation with Obi-wan who was busy keeping Anakin asleep by gently massaging his scalp.

* * *

All good things had to come to an end sooner or later and honestly? Anakin wasn’t too bummed out by it. Sure, the holidays were great, but he also looked forward to get back to teaching.

Looking back at his first week, Anakin would never have guessed that he’d be genuinely excited to teach. Over the months he’d learnt just how rewarding and fun it could be to have kids soak up all the knowledge he could give. Every now and then he’d even consider changing his career. The thought would leave as quickly as it had come. Being an Auror was in his blood. He couldn’t just ignore or leave behind this crucial part to his life. Still the thought of staying at Hogwarts was nice, especially the thought of staying by Obi-Wan’s side had gained a lot of space in his head.

He’d noticed this progression mostly in the last few weeks, where Obi-Wan would always be there to comfort Anakin and listen to him. He wouldn’t just say meaningless things like ‘ _everything will be fine_ ’ or ‘ _it could be worse_ ’. Instead, he actually came up with reasons _why_ everything would be fine or _why_ it couldn’t be worse. It gave Anakin hope that maybe his life wasn’t as ruined as he’d thought, that there were still people who cared for him and would always stay by his side. Anakin didn’t know how he had managed to survive all those years alone because now he couldn’t imagine even going a single day without Obi-Wan by his side.

The realization of what this could possibly mean didn’t hit Anakin until two weeks into the new term.

Anakin had just finished his last class for the day and was on his way to collect Ahsoka for a quick round of flying when he saw Obi-Wan out on the ground talking to a bush of all things. Intrigued by what was happening Anakin left to join his friend outside.

“Will you, _please_ come out of there?” Anakin heard his friend plead as he got closer.

Whatever was in the bush did not seem to want to comply with Obi-Wan’s plea if the strange hissing noise was anything to go by.

“I just want to help you,” Obi-wan reasoned, his voice soft but with a slight edge of exasperation.

The hissing continued and Obi-Wan sat up with a huff. “That was completely unnecessary. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“At last I get to see our famous Magizoologist in action.”

Obi-Wan’s head shot around at the sudden voice and Anakin couldn’t help suppressing a laugh. He’d never seen his friend in such a disheveled state. Hair and cloths askew, red marks all over his face and a dead rat dangling from his outstretched hand. If only he had a camera to capture this moment for eternity.

“The bush giving you a hard time, I see?”

Obi-wan clearly wasn’t as amused as Anakin.

“As always, very funny Anakin. I’d like to see you try to-“

Obi-Wan was interrupted by a cat like creature barreling out of the bush, snatching the rat out of his hand before jumping on Obi-Wan’s head and making a dash for the forest.

“Now you’re just being ridiculous!” Obi-Wan screamed in the direction the creature had left before slumping down with a groan.

“Should we worry about the student’s security?”

“ _Ugh!_ ”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing,” Anakin stated with a raised eyebrow before looking into the distance to possibly catch another glimpse of the creature.

“You just _had_ to interrupt, didn’t you?”

“Sorry?”

Rubbing his temples Obi-Wan got up to straighten out his clothes. “It took me the better part of the bloody afternoon to locate that demon and now it’s gone, _again_!”

“What demon are we talking about?”

“A Kneazle.”

“Kneazle as in Kneazle the cat?”

“No Anakin, the Unicorn,” Obi-Wan deadpanned. “Of course the cat. Come on, you weren’t _that_ bad of a student.”

“Alright, alright, I’m just joking,” Anakin defended with a laugh and plucked a stray leave from Obi-Wan’s hair. “Sorry for interrupting.”

“You owe me a dead rat.”

“Not the strangest thing I’ve heard today.”

“And,” Obi-Wan continued as he grabbed Anakin’s arm to drag him off to the forest, “you’re going to help me catch it.”

“Wait- What?”

No way was he going near that thing. Obi-Wan looked bad enough, Anakin didn’t want to be its next victim. Especially because cats usually seemed to hate him. To be fair it was based on a mutual hatred. Anakin had always been more of a dog kind of person.

Of course, Obi-wan didn't take any excuses. “I almost had it before you came along. You’re fault so you’re going to help me catch it…”

It didn’t look like Obi-Wan was any closer to catching it from what Anakin had seen but his friend was already in a miffed state and he decided to not add up on that. He’d make an exception for Obi-Wan.

“Why is there a Kneazle running around anyway?”

Obi-wan shrugged his shoulder. “I saw it during my afternoon walk and it looked hurt so I tried to go after it. Obviously, it didn’t like a stranger coming after it so I spent the rest of my time trying to gain its trust.”

“With moderate success as we’ve seen.”

Alright, he’d deserved the glare for his comment. It was just way too much fun to tease Obi-Wan.

“It’s hard enough to tame them as it is but this one’s hurt, vulnerable. No creature wants to be vulnerable because most of the time it means death.”

“Then what’s your plan for this one?”

“That’s where you come in, my dear Anakin,” Obi-wan answered with a satisfied smile. “Time for you to proof your Auror skills.”

“What?”

“Well it’s obvious that it won’t come with us on it’s own. We’ll just have to _Petrificus Totalus_ it.”

“So, I don’t have to get close to it?”

“Depends, do you know how to cast a _Petrificus_?”

He’d deserved that as well. “Stupid question, sorry. Alright yeah, let’s do this.”

The smile Obi-Wan threw at him then was almost worth all the ensuing chaos. And boy was it chaotic.

Anakin didn’t understand how Obi-Wan could think the Kneazle was hurt. The little beast was as agile as all can be and relished in seeing others, especially Anakin, in pain. Not once, not twice but _four fucking times_ this fucking demon had managed to bite him. Anakin didn’t know how but every time he was about to cast the _Petrificus_ the beast charged at him and interrupted his casting with a well-aimed bite. His cast arm hurt quite a bit which really wasn’t cool. Anakin only had this one remaining arm and he quite liked it.

At least Obi-Wan wasn’t any better off. Sure, the beast showed a clear preference for Obi-wan in that it didn’t bite him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t on the brink of losing it. Apparently, the beast had taken a liking to using Obi-Wan as it’s personal jumping board to get from one place to another. Obi-Wan was everything but amused because the Kneazle had quite the strength and more than once managed to push Obi-Wan into the closest bush. At one point it got so far that Anakin accidentally hit Obi-wan with the _Petrificus_ and boy had Obi-Wan been angry. To be fair, Anakin wasn’t too proud of this moment either. He was an Auror and a damned good duellist at that, he shouldn’t have hit Obi-Wan even if it was on accident. Again, to be fair, it was all the Kneazle’s fault and Anakin was getting frustrated.

The chase continued like this until the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon before the Kneazle _finally_ showed signs of exhaustion. It’s jumps got sloppier and it wasn’t as keen on attacking them directly anymore. That’s probably one of the main reasons why Anakin eventually managed to hit it with a _Petrificus_. He couldn’t remember a time of such relieve as when the beast froze in mid-air and Obi-Wan lowered it to the ground with great care. 

With a mighty groan Anakin let himself fall against the next best tree.

“This was worse than _any_ of my Auror training…” he moaned inspecting the bites on his arm. The demon had managed to nick him a couple more times and it looked like he’d held his arm into a shredder or something.

“I’d be surprised if they let Aurors chase after a poor Kneazle,” Obi-Wan snorted as he let himself fall into place next to Anakin, carrying The Kneazle which was safely locked in a quickly transformed cage.

Anakin couldn’t suppress a laugh at the thought of seeing their whole squad chase after one fucking cat. It reminded him of one of their funnier missions.

“Did I ever tell you about the time we got tricked by a bunch of kids? They played us, five trained Aurors, like that damn Kneazle did. I would have been honestly impressed if it hadn’t been so frustrating.”

Obi-Wan nodded with a hearty laugh. “Never underestimate kids and their potential to cause havoc. Thanks for the help though, I appreciate it.”

“No problem, it was a good training and even though my arm is probably going to fall off I can’t say that it wasn’t without fun.“ And he meant it. Sure, it had been frustrating but nowadays just spending time with Obi-Wan was enjoyable, no matter what they did.

“Don’t be so dramatic, it won’t _fall off_ ,” laughed Obi-Wan as he held out a hand. “Let me see.”

Anakin did as he was told and couldn’t help the sudden butterflies in his stomach at the careful way Obi-Wan handled his arm. Had Obi-Wan’s hands always been this smooth or was it just the exhaustion speaking? Was it the fading sunlight? Obi-Wan’s hair did look particularly handsome right now, especially with how disheveled it was. And all the colour in Obi-Wan’s face from running after the little demon. Obi-wan was indeed a thing of beauty but that’s not exactly a secret.

“ _Episkey_.”

Anakin’s arm felt hot all of a sudden before going over into very cold as the bites and scratches faded from his skin and a pair of magnificent green blue eyes locked gazes with his.

“Better now? I’m sorry it got you so many times.”

People often spoke of the colour of eyes, but Anakin was sure that it wasn’t of any importance with Obi-Wan. They’d look beautiful in any shade. What draws him in even more was the intense honesty mixed with such a gentleness and so very much compassion. Obi-Wan was the kind of person that didn’t judge. Instead he tried to understand and was always ready to give a second, third or fourth chance.

“Anakin?”

“Yeah?” He asked, still caught in the trance inducing beauty of Obi-Wan.

“Do you feel alright?”

Blinking once then twice and a third time for good measure before he finally returned to the here and now.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“That’s good.” And by god, the way Obi-Wan’s velvety lips stretched into a small relieved smile. It gave Anakin’s thoughts the last push. “Let’s get back to the castle so I can treat this little guy.”

“Sure,” was all Anakin managed as he followed Obi-Wan back to the castle and he noticed that their hands were still interlocked, not that he minded very much because he had a sudden epiphany:

_He was in love with Obi-Wan._


End file.
